Gaara's True Light
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: I am the town freak. As a Suna citizen, I am supposed to hate the boy everyone else hates, right? I have to hate Sabaku No Gaara in order to fit in. But the problem is... I don't. I can't.
1. Prologue: Should I continue?

I am the town freak. As a Suna citizen, I am supposed to hate the boy everyone else hates, right? I have to hate Sabaku No Gaara in order to fit in. But the problem is... I don't. I can't. I've tried and failed at a task that appears to be so simple. I could have just pretended to hate him... but then I would have been lying to him, everyone around me, and myself. If you cannot be honest with yourself, then you are truely pathetic. That's my motto.

I used to have friends. Not many of them but I had them here or there. When they would talk of Gaara, I would remain silent. But somehow, they always found out how I really felt about Gaara. I don't know... it was either my sketchbook with numerous drawings of him... or my Gaara doll that I made all by myself. Either way, friends came and they left as enemies.

Because of my little hardships, I know a little of how he feels, always forced to be alone. Trying to get someone, anyone, to stay by him. That's what he used to do when he was little. When he was six... when I was five. I had just moved and I watched how everyone ran when he tried to give them their ball back. He had an amazing ability with the sand. He tried to make them come back. He didn't want to be alone. Those boys and girls were so scared, they clawed at the ground in a feeble attempt to escape his sandy clutches. In the end... someone close to him with silvery-grey hair and eyes of warm slate blocked an unintentional attack and his arms were ripped up by the force. Gaara watched as the man defended the people and scolded him. And then he walked away in sorrow. It was my turn to watch as tears swam down my face. I wanted to yell at those terrified boys and girls. Tell them that he didn't want to hurt them. Tell them that he just didn't want to be alone anymore. No one deserved to be alone forever... but they had signed to him that fate... and it was crushing my heart indefinately.

Eight years have passed since that day. Two since the Chuunin Exams/attempted raid at Konoha and the death of their Hokage. They have a new Hokage now, a woman named Tsunade. She is said to be both a powerful fighter... and a wonderous healer. Chiyu has rid Gaara of the Shukaku, the raccoon demon that was tucked inside his body before birth. But people still fear him and his heart is not enlightened with the kindness that is everywhere. It's as if he has a barrier... a wall that he himself put up since the days that silver haired man betrayed him. I think Gaara's hiding from what could be... because it hadn't been yet. He doesn't know what it is like... and that makes him afraid.

As a thirteen-year-old girl named Chikage with beautiful lilac eyes and reddish brown hair, I pray to the gods and goddesses of our past-- please help me... show Gaara that he doesn't need to fear emotion. Please help me break that barrier and become a bridge to help him see that not everyone will run from him just because he looks scary to them.

Because to me... he is handsome. His eyes are like stones of pure torquise framed in black onyx. His hair is as red as a blooming rose and his kanji-scar is a mark of beauty. If only everyone can see their 14-year-old monster the way that I see him. I carry my sketchbook everywhere because I always end up seeing Gaara in a new light... and I love to capture him just as I see him. A few times, people have teased me and laughed at my "stupid" sketches. But I guess I consider their laughter as "applause" in a cruel form.


	2. Drawings of my Heart

((sorry for not updating. I've just been busy with my Bloody Acquaintance story. I have done a lemon and have completed the story... I just haven't put it up yet. gomen... please tell me if we are allowed to put lemon's up. my friend says no but I see them up all the time. And thus, now I am confused. But anyway, I will now put this in... would it be third person? I think so... there will be no "I"s as of this point))

Chapter 2: Drawings of my Heart

Chikage was drawing in her sketchbook. Nothing new, right? Wrong. She was drawing Gaara because she herself had just been crudely critisized. Now she knew yet another reason why she was made fun of-- her hair resembled Gaara's. So her knew nickname was Monster's Bride. Everyone knew that she would LOVE to be with Gaara... because she was always drawing him... making him look almost kind. His eyes never looked cold in her book... his lips seemed to hold hidden smiles. And for that... they believed that she should go to Gaara and ask him to love her. Just like that... no foreplay, no dating, not even an innocent walk home.

But she could never be so forceful... expecially on something that would only be a joke to them... and maybe even Gaara himself. She wasn't delusional to how Gaara was. Chikage knew that he would simply tell her that he only loved himself and walk away... and that wasn't worth breaking her own heart. 'Not this time...' she thought as she finished the final touches of her latest masterpiece.

Chikage had once told Gaara that she loved him. Everyone already hated her. So even if she confessed, it wasn't like her social life would be run down the drain. Unfortunately, she had told him too late. That silver-haired man... his uncle Yashamaru... had attempted to kill him... and Gaara had stopped opening his heart. He told her that he only loved himself... because his name meant self-loving demon... and if she went to him again for something so stupid as love, then he'd kill her.

'His voice was so cold... His eyes were daggers... and he left my heart to bleed all of our pain... despite him not feeling any better about the situation,' she thought, closing her eyes against the old feelings. Chikage didn't want them to come up... didn't want her eyes to betray the hurt from so long ago... didn't want to cry now that Gaara had seemed to be making progress.

The clearing of a throat brought her attention to a certain red-haired sand manipulator. "G-Gaara-san..."

Gaara looked down at her with slightly warmer sea-green eyes. Kneeling down, he touched the outer-corner of her right eye. "Why are you crying...?" he asked in a deep, still vaguely monotone voice.

'Be still my beating heart... wait, I am... CRYING?!' Chikage stared in horror as she saw the shiny wet sadness upon his fingertips. "I-I'm sorry... I promised myself I wouldn't cry... but here I am, grieving like some stupid girl who just got thrown away... I'm sorry..." More tears fled her eyes as she stood up and ran away.

Gaara looked after her with confusion floating off of him. 'What just happened...?' he asked himself before looking back to where she was sitting. 'She forgot her book... I should return it to her.' Picking it up, he went to go to her house... when he realized that he didn't even know who she was... or where she lived.

"Kankuro should know..." he mumbled as he disappeared in a whisp of sand.

((what was the picture she was drawing? what will Kankuro say if he saw all of Chikage's drawings? will Gaara die from a heart-attack when he realizes that she was that girl who loved him then... and apparently now? TUNE IN NEXT TIME! AND PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER 4 REVIEWS AT LEAST!!))


	3. The Mysterious Sketchbook

((as promised, here is Chapter 3. And I do agree with the "..." comments so I'll try to back off of them... even though... I like them... this much... okay, that was just annoying, even for me. Sorry about that! I'm just surprised that my demands for four comments were met. anyway, same conditions as last time-- four comments/reviews will get you the next chapter. and I'll try to make this one, and the next, longer.))

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Sketchbook

Gaara opened the door to Kankuro's room with a bang. Kankuro had been oiling the joints of one of his puppets but now, he was just covered in the oil and his puppet had been flung away from him. "G-Gaara, wh-what a su-surprise?" he stammered, trying to smile.

But the look his younger brother gave him could have frozen a lake in the middle of the hottest desert. "This notebook belongs to a girl with red hair. You know almost every girl in Suna. Tell me who she is."

"Her name is Chikage. She's always drawing for one reason or another and everyone hates her because she argues stubbornly." Like Kankuro was really going to tell his brother what they argue about. All he knew was that she was teased for her ideas about Gaara. But whether they were good or bad, he could only guess good. And that wouldn't be good enough for Gaara's curiosity.

"I don't care about that. Where does she live? I need to give this to her."

"Wait, before that, let's see what she's been drawing."

Gaara, who didn't care about the breaching of privacy, handed over the book and let Kankuro open it. Deafening silence lasted several minutes as Kankuro gazed at some indescribable pictures of red and green. Many in the beginning were horribly drawn and a couple were smeared by what could only have been tears. But they gradually became better and then, the last page was turned and Kankuro gasped in wondering bewilderment. His usually narrowed eyes widened and a smile slowly made it's way onto his face. "Wow... who knew she could draw like this?" he said as he closed the book.

"Okay, she lives on the other side of town in that Desert Rose apartment complex. The door number is 23 and she lives alone, just so you know."

"Why would I care if she was alone or not? Stop spouting useless information to me." With that, he left Kankuro to chuckle to himself.

"I told you that because I knew you could relate to her. She knows that so maybe she can teach you... you idiot," he mumbled to himself, glad that Gaara didn't hear him.

With Gaara, he was walking down the streets. Since he wasn't accustomed to the Desert Rose's landscaping, he wasn't sure if he would be able to use his disappearing sands to teleport him there. So instead of making a mistake and looking stupid, he chose to walk.

'All of this trouble for a girl... I blame you for this, Naruto,' he thought in slight irritation.

Looking to the right, he saw a very familliar place-- the park where so many children would play, the swing that he would sit on as he watched them. Back then, he had hoped with all his heart that one of them would invite him to play. It wouldn't have mattered if all of those kids had run from him. Just so long as there was one who was willing to deal with his very presence, that would have been enough for him. To ask for more would have been selfish. So all he wanted was one person by his side. His siblings were afraid of him, everyone else hated him, and his uncle tried to kill him-- didn't he deserve someone?!

Then he looked down at the book. Kankuro had been interested in that last page. He even opened his eyes to get a better look at it. But what could have made his brother do something so strange? Gaara had to know. So he went to a bench and sat down, the sketchbook in his lap.

Opening it up, he began to flip through the pages, marveling at how incredibly bad the pictures in the beginning were. But as it went on, he was able to see exactly who the red-haired boy in the pictures were. They were him-- sometimes smiling, other times crying, and some of the times stoic. However, in her pictures, he was never angry, there was never any blood drenching his cold features.

When it came time for the final picture, Gaara looked up to find that girl, Chikage, staring at him. "Gaara-san... you have my sketchbook. I need it back, please."

Gaara studied her features. A large blush signaled either her discomfort or her embarrassment. Her fidgeting fingers made her look shy. If he was anyone else, he would have bet his life savings that she was in love with him. But who could love a monster? After all this time, no matter how hard he tried, he was still a monster in his eyes. And he would die a monster if any of them had a say in it.

"I'm on the last page. I want to see it," he said monotonely.

Chikage shivered visably from his tone. "I'm sorry. I can't let you. At least not yet. Please?" she said in a begging voice. Her eyes were slightly teary and her blush had gotten worse.

Gaara growled in annoyance. "Fine. But I expect to see that last picture soon, understand?"

Chikage nodded. 'As soon as you kiss me... and tell me you love me...' she thought to herself. But instead of saying that, she replied, "When you tell me that you've fallen in love with someone other than yourself, I'll let you see the picture. I'll even give it to you."

Gaara sighed in exasperation. "Fine... I guess I'll never see it then," he grumbled.


	4. The Truth Hurts

(( eyes pop out of her head Wow!! I got 5 reviews out of the four asked! I guess being slightly demanding really does work. But the demanding-ness was actually motivation for me so you know the drill-- four reviews will earn you all a chapter! And as for the Lemon in Bloody Acquaintance-- I'll try to put that up tomorrow. It's really late right now.))

Chapter 4: The Truth Hurts

Chikage couldn't believe she'd really said that to the scariest man in Suna. Who did she think she was, demanding the admission of LOVE for a peek at her stupid drawing? Sure, it was her best yet but still, it was FAR from actually good.

'At least it keeps my privacy intact,' she thought as she saw the look on Gaara's face. It was so sad... she almost teared up herself. Then she smiled as she opened up to a new page and began to draw.

Gaara looked at her out of the corner of his eye and the sadness melted into curiosity. "What are you doing?" he inquired as he went to see her progress.

Whatever possessed Chikage was very seductive because she slipped the notebook away from his view and said, "Ah, ah, ah... no peeking until it's done." Then she blushed deeply as she continued her drawing.

He blinked once... twice blankly before nodding and sitting down. 'Fine, it's not like I really cared what she was doing.'

Five minutes went by until Chikage declared success. "It's done. Do you wanna see it?" she asked shyly as she held out the page.

Gaara nodded but made no move to get up. "If you want me to see that picture, you can just sit down with me," he stated stubbornly. Like he was really going to get up to please her.

She gave a lame look and pointed at her skirt. "I'll get my clothes dirty," she excused.

Snorting, he replied, "Around here, you can get dirty just by walking around. We live in a desert, girl, now either show me the picture or leave."

'Jerk... you're just lucky I like you!!' Chikage thought as she sat down. "My name is Chikage, Gaara-san, not "girl". But here, see?"

Gaara looked down and saw that it was him she had drawn. The bright sun was shining, everyone was smiling, and off to the side, just in the corner, was him. He was the only sad person in the scene. There were no tears and all emotion was devoid in his face. But his eyes looked sad. In such detail, it almost scared him. Almost... but he was Gaara and he was afraid of NOTHING.

"You made me look sad. I don't get sad anymore."

"Liar..." Gaara glared at Chikage only to find that tears had filled her eyes. "You are sad. I can see it. Everyone else pretends that you don't matter because of how you were born, but I know that you matter-- EVERYONE matters. And you aren't like that anymore. Shukaku is gone so everyone else should stop being such stupid assholes and beg your forgiveness!"

A tear slipped down her face as she grabbed her book and stumbled up into a running position, taking off towards her home. Now she did it! She talked so poorly about everyone else that if anyone had heard and had loose lips, she would be hated even more than usual. Stones would fly and bruises would turn her into a Dalmatian-hybrid.

'But so what?!' she asked herself.

Chikage knew she spoke the truth. They were all wrong. Gaara was right and he was still treated so poorly that it was only a miracle that he had tried smiling at everyone until Yashamaru betrayed him. She loved his smile and wished that her skills were innate so she could have captured it on paper way back then. He didn't smile anymore-- he COULDN'T smile anymore. He had tried and they had failed!

'No. WE all had failed,' she thought in horrifying realization. 'I'm no better than they are!!'

And with that thought... Chikage ran faster than she ever had before to further the distance between herself and the boy she loved-- to escape the reality that by never speaking up for him and never speaking TO him she had been just like the very people that hated her for her infatuation.


	5. To Plea No Contest

(( THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!! That makes 6 reviews!!! I am so completely happy!! ... but I am also very greedy so please-- At least FOUR more reviews for the next chapter!!))

Chapter 5: To Plea No Contest

'Why was that girl running?' Gaara wondered as he followed as closely as possible. Don't get him wrong... he was only curious. Chikage didn't really matter to him at all. But after she'd gone ahead and said all of that stuff, instead of staying for the debate, she just took off like an army of jonin were after her.

And on the ground, every couple of feet or so, small drops of water had hit the parched sand, darkening it for the world to see. Up above, not a cloud was in the sky. No rain today, or tomorrow, or even next week.

'So... that means she's crying?' he asked himself. Chikage was a confusing person. He didn't understand why ANYONE would cry for something like him. Even when he'd seen her tears in her eyes and watched one slip down before she stood up to leave, he still had difficulty comprehending her actions.

Gaining speed, Gaara decided that the only way to stop that strange girl was to pin her down and keep her there. Sure, he could just use his sand... but that would be stupid. He'd just scare her and provoke himself into killing her. That was the old Gaara-- the demon Gaara. This new and slightly improved Gaara knew better than to act so brash... or did he?

Gaara kept gathering speed... and sand as he summoned it and ordered it to get Chikage to stop. So that's what the sand did. It rushed at her, covered her in it's grainy clutches, and stuck her onto the ground like a fly on flypaper.

But as the ex-demon bearer got closer, he couldn't hear anything. No shouts of freedom, no shreiks of terror, or wimpers of fear-- nothing but the sound of her beating heart. He saw her tear-stained face and his eyes almost softened at the sight. Her eyes, though teary, were shiny and all of the luster was shot back to life. Her nose was slightly red and her bottom lip was a little swollen from her biting onto it to keep herself from crying outloud.

Chikage looked so strange, laying there almost calm as day and wrapped in Gaara's blood-soaked sand. But she also appeared at home. "I'm sorry..."

The first noise to reach his ears was her apology as the tears came faster. She looked away from him and just cried silently except for the often "I'm sorry"s and "Forgive me"s.

'What are you trying to tell me, Chikage? You want to tell me that you were wrong? That you didn't mean it? That you... want me to kill you?' That last thought was especially painful for Gaara to swallow. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked as though unsure that was a plausible question.

"I... I betrayed you so long ago... Please, believe me when I say that I didn't mean to. I never meant to betray you to the point that I was just like those other people. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do..." Chikage's eyes flashed with pain. She was sounding like an excuse-making bitch. Everyone in town had made a plea like this one to Gaara and now, so had she. Closing her eyes and resigning her fate into Gaara's hands, she waited for his crushing reaction.


	6. The One Who Lived

((it's been a while since I put up a chapter and I had gotten over my four reviews for a couple of days now. sorry but I've been busy with work and such. anyway, I'll try to make this one even longer. I don't have a page counter on my word pad... please forgive if they keep being too short for your eyes. I'll try my hardest!))

Chapter 6: The One Who Lived

What to do, what to do? Gaara had two options-- kill her now and rid himself of another troublesome citizen or let her live and have her explain... then kill her. But there was one thing wrong with those options. He didn't like them. He didn't wanna kill her. And his fingers itched for a touch of something other than blood. He wanted to feel her... skin?

But you gotta do what you gotta do, right? So Gaara went to her side and knelt beside her. He watched her teared-moistened face with his eyes, emotionless. And he reached out to touch the fullness of Chikage's cheek. It was warm and red from her crying. But instead of the harshness of his own flesh, the girl's was soft and nonabrasive. It felt like silk to him, finely spun and shiny because of her tears. "Why?" he asked with unaccustomed gentleness.

Chikage's sobs caused her speech to be slightly choked. "Wh-y? Wha-at do you m-mean?" Her voice, broken as it was, still showed just how vulnerable she was.

'She would have made a terrible kunoichi...' he thought, slightly amused as he replied, "Why do you make me not want to kill you? What did you do to me?"

She stared into his eyes with her lilac orbs. She was searching his insides, his soul, for an explanation. "I don't know-- what are you trying to say? You... don't want to kill me?"

Gaara sighed. Didn't he JUST say that? "First, you make me not want to kill you and then you say something that does make me want to. Why don't you make up your mind?"

Chikage's eyebrows had scrunched together as a result of being confused-angry. "No one wants to die, Gaara-san. If we did, we'd go up to you and tell you to kill us. But we can't make you do anything. So why don't you make up your mind instead of telling me to tell you to kill me?" She didn't care now. She was going to die anyway, why should she have to ask him to do what he was going to do?

"When did you get so lippy?" he asked, looking a little interested.

She sighed softly. "You have me pinned to the ground. Anybody would feel irritation during a prolonged death. But I'm not going to beg for my life and lose my last little bit of dignity. I know better than that."

"So you're going to provoke me instead of trying to de-escalate my anger?"

"You can stop yourself whenever you want. I don't control you, Gaara-san."

Gaara's eyes widened at her answer. "Such an interesting... incredibly STUPID little girl..." he commented.

"I'm thirteen... far more developed than a "little girl"." Chikage's voice had gotten an edge to it. She was getting even fussier thanks to her grainy prison.

"Stupid, nonetheless. And more developed... are you trying to offer yourself to me?"

Her reddened cheeks flared as the confusion hit the road and left her anger behind in it's dust. "You pervert!! I would NEVER offer myself in order to save my life!!!"

Chikage was one lucky girl. She saw something that very few people lived to see. It was better than watching Haley's Comet sail across the night sky. More magnificent than the Northern Lights in the middle of Nebraska. Gaara's laugh rang through the empty street. The sands binding her loosened and disappeared as though they were merely an illusion. And as she stood, uneasy and dazed, his laughter came to an end. No smile graced his lips. If she hadn't been right there listening, she would have sworn that Gaara didn't laugh. He betrayed nothing of what had occured mere moments before.

'I'll let her live... at least until I see that stupid picture. One way or another, she will show me,' he vowed as he disappeared in a swirl of sand.


	7. Dinner Guests

(( It is now that time of year... no, if it was a yearly thing, I think almost all of my loyal reviewers and new fans would send assassins to kill me or kidnap me and force me to write more. Shall I begin again?

sound of clearing throat

It is now that time of week/day/whatever for me to give you another chapter. Yes, Chikage came out of her shell when Gaara became a momentary pervert. She was so awesome, the ex-sand-demon-vessel let her live. I guess he REALLY wants to see that accursed picture. Let me tell you, if she talked to me like that-- and if I was Gaara-- I'd kill her and take the notebook so I can look at the picture. Perhaps that would be a "hollow victory" for Gaara? Hell if I know! I just make it up as I go along.

No, seriously. This is the first story I've ever done that I haven't already written out on paper before I put it on here. So thank you for all of your praise and keep it comin'!! It keeps my ego inflated!! lol

Well, without further ado... btw, I haven't been able to find anything in the past chapters about Chikage's family so... don't flame me!))

Chapter 7: Dinner Guests

'What the Hell is going on?!' Yes, Chikage was so, SO confused. She'd insulted Gaara, called him a pervert... why was she still alive and questioning why she wasn't in Hell? Then it hit her-- Cat and Mouse! The boy was playing a game!! 'And I think he's winning...' she thought as she headed home.

Upon entering her home, her 6-year-old brother, Hito, tackled her. "Chi!!" he squealed as he sat on her stomach.

"OOF!!" She let out all of her air in one breath and barely managed to get it back. "Hito, get off! You're heavy!!"

"One condition!"

"Name... it..."

"Cook dinner!!"

Nodding, Chikage got her freedom. Sighing, she sat up and looked the young boy in his silver eyes. "Why do you want me to cook so bad?" she asked with suspicion.

Hito grinned. "Papa said that we've got important people coming over and Mama wants to cook! It's up to you to save us all!!" he declared dramatically, falling over so his head landed in her lap.

Chikage laughed. "You are such a drama queen... but deal. I don't think Kazekage-sama's children would like it very much if we poisoned such royalty with food. They'd have a lot of work ahead of them... especially if Temari-san tries to teach her to cook."

Hito pulled his sister's hair lightly and got up. The boy had the same reddish-brown hair as Chikage. "Okay, then hurry! I tried to stop Mama from going into the kitchen but I could only do so much before she got passed me!"

"Oh no..." she said softly as she stood up and carried her things, including Hito, into the house and, as quickly as possible, the kitchen. "Don't touch anything! I'm cooking tonight!!" she ordered, placing her brother down and taking the spatula away from a woman with silver eyes and black hair.

"What? But I really think I can do it..." Mama's soft silvery voice begged.

The girl shook her head. "And you choose TONIGHT to try? Besides, look around you! The smoke's so thick, I think we're cooking in a smokehouse!"

Mama just laughed. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden, Chikage? You're funny tonight."

"No, I'm not. I'm completely serious. I'm cooking and you can watch if you want. Hito, did you do your homework?"

The boy looked left and right before replying, "Eh... yup!"

"Go." One word was all the teenager needed. The boy took off towards his room, not willing to go without dinner until the dratted work was complete.

An hour later, a loud knock emitted from the front door. Chikage had just set the table and had yet to get into some suitable clothes. 'Oh well... my school uniform will have to do...' she thought, hiding her sketchbook and running to answer the door.

Once there, she straightened out her skirt. No use looking trampy with her skirts "rising to the occasion." Opening the door, she said, "Please come in..."

"Chikage?"

The mentioned girl froze. She knew that voice. That blank tone haunted her dreams at night. Looking up, she saw those framed sea foam orbs glaring back at her in what seemed to be surprise. That wonderful shock of red hair that matched his kanji-scar... Gaara was at her front door. And he was hungry.

(( Forgot to put this on the top but... FOUR REVIEWS OR MORE... that is my condition for the next chapter.))


	8. Before Dinner Fight

(( Thank you all for reading and being so kind as to tell me what you thought!! Unfortunately, I didn't realize that the seventh chapter was shorter than the last... DX I'm trying so please don't give up on me!!))

Chapter 8: Before Dinner Fight

Gaara stood in the door way, watching the girl with blank eyes. She seemed frozen on the spot and her large lavender eyes were fixated on his. Cocking an imaginary eyebrow, he asked, "Are you going to let us in?"

Chikage seemed out of it as she asked, "U-us?"

Temari and Kankuro waved from behind their younger brother. And each of them held a knowing smirk... drenched in slight denial.

Chikage moved out of the way as though the Plague had just stepped in front of her. "P-please come in. My parents have been expecting you... though they'd failed to tell me in time. My name is Chikage Aoi. It's nice to meet you all," she said with all the shyness she'd tried holding back.

The redhead just walked in as if he owned the place, followed by his brother and sister, who introduced themselves just to be polite. "So what's for supper?! I'm starved!" Kankuro asked, sniffing the air.

Temari slammed her fist into Kankuro's skull, shouting, "You idiot! Don't be so rude!"

"But I'm hungry! And you don't feed us!!"

Chikage chuckled lightly and said, "Please don't shout... there's plenty for every--"

"I do too feed you!!" Temari declared in anger. She completely ignored the young hostess' words.

"If you can call that charcoal food, you must have been born without any common sense!" Kankuro shot back loudly.

Chikage bit her lip. How does one make two trained ninja's stop arguing without risking your life?

"Kankuro, Temari... shut up. You're an embarrassment... to your family." Gaara was suddenly behind Chikage, raising the hair on her neck up in surprise. She turned to look at the boy and she gave a small bow of gratitude.

"Come... it's time to eat. And there's plenty for everyone," she invited cheerfully as she took both Temari and Kankuro's hands and lead them to the kitchen like a child would drag her parents to the Christmas tree.

And the elder siblings just smiled, though Kankuro's was a bit more lecherous than Temari's. And Gaara followed, feeling a little left out-- not that he would show it. But once in the kitchen, his annoyance came out when Kankuro exclaimed over and over, in every way he could think of, how much food had been made on their behalf.

"Just be happy that Mama didn't make that. We'd be taking you to the hospital, Kankuro-sama, while the rest of us stayed behind to starve," Hito replied laughing.

Gaara looked in slight curiousity as Temari asked, "What do you mean?"

"Mama can't cook and Papa doesn't cook because that's a girl's job, he says. So Chikage cooks when she gets the chance. And when she doesn't, I just don't eat."

Mama laughed nervously as she sat down in her usual chair to the right of the table head. "Don't be rediculous, Hito. I cook excellent meals. But Chikage insisted that she do the cooking tonight. She's learning quite a lot from her mother..."

Hito would have burst out laughing if it were not for the stern glare Mama had given him. A glare that Gaara had seen. So he asked, "Where did the girl go?" He wasn't afraid of the mother... he just wanted a break from her over-perfumed self.

"Chi went to her room--" the brother replied. And that was all that it took. Gaara was gone in a puff of sand. "-- getting... changed..."

((I am so sorry!! I've had this ready for so long! But I didn't realize it... so I had made a new one... but I had a kunoichi sister named Aoi (lol) because I'd forgotten about the last name... and in the end, Gaara was going to Chikage's room while she was changing... but I liked this one better... though it was a bit shorter... next chapter, we're gonna see what's gonna happen when it comes to Gaara being in Chikage's room... or better yet, her closet... of course, this chapter is free of charge since I forgot about it for SO LONG! I am totally bashing my head against a memory barrier here. Bad Kitsune Slave, Bad!!))


	9. Dang Hormones

((So... we left off with Gaara coming into Chi's room to see what's taking her so long... won't that be exciting? if you haven't read the last chapters, I'm not going to tell you to go and do that. you know to do that. I'm also not going to tell you that I have another gaara story (Bloody Acquaintance) that you could go and read...

... yes, I'm advertising my other Gaara story on this one... a bit pathetic, I know but hey... I could be more pathetic and tell you to check out my other stories and send me lots of reviews with ideas of what you wanna see and stuff like that... but I guess I just did. Wow... I need help... or reviews. Reviews are always needed. ))

Chapter 9: Dang Hormones

Gaara didn't know his way around the house. He just knew the general location of the girl's room... that was his excuse for why he wound up in her closet. He looked around as her clothes, some lacy, some silky, brushed the top of his spiked head. The door was slightly ajar, letting in a little bit of light from her room. He went to move out of there when Chikage came out of her connected bathroom, towel wrapped around her damp body. Her legs shone brilliantly, having just shaved quickly (no nicks). Her reddish brown hair clung to her shoulders and she breathed in the cool air of her room... goosebumps speckling the visible parts of her body.

Gaara felt no better than a peeping tom-- which he was at this moment since he had yet to try to escape. He just couldn't find it in himself to go away. He'd never seen anyone like this, let alone a woman. This was the first time he was in a girl's room, well, her closet, anyway. Her skin looked soft. He wanted to touch her... but first, he had to find a way to get out of this perdicament. So he did what any sand-manipulating 15 year old boy would do-- he disappeared in a puff of sand and reappeared right behind her.

Chikage still hadn't seen him as she slipped on a pair of black panties under the towel before removing it all together and bending over to pick up the bra that lay on her bed. He watched her soft full breasts hang then mold against her chest when she stood back up and slipped her bra on. Now clad in her black undergarments, she turned to go to her closet-- too fast for Gaara to hide.

The sand god stood still as Chikage turned and faced him. His pale sea green eyes fixated on her lavender. She stopped all movement-- and maybe even her breathing-- as their eyes stared deeply into eachother. The room faded away and they became the only two that mattered. At least to them. But of course... there is always that one little line that ruins it for all virgin men. A saying so funny and so cruel, that young ladies usually smack them or run away screaming. "Nice panties..." Gaara said, breaking eye contact.

With the "spell" broken, Chikage became very aware of her surroundings... and the situation she was in. Like a wild boar, she raced passed Gaara, knocking him on his ass, and jumped into the sanctuary of her closet. "GAARA-SAN!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?!" she screamed, trying in vain to dress herself in the darkness of her closet.

Gaara listened to the various crashes that came from her closet then all became quiet. He waited for a moment before he walked to the closet and flung it open to find a shirt-clad Chikage on the floor. She was on one knee and was touching a pale coarse powder that lay on the bottom of her closet. "This is... sand... Gaara-san...?" she murmured, looking up at him with hurt in her eyes. "You were peeping at me?" Her voice sounded so far away.

"It wasn't on purpose. I was trying to... your brother just commented... we didn't know what took you so long." Even as he said it, it seemed as though the honorable Gaara of the Desert was making excuses for his actions. But he knew that what he said was the truth. So he didn't need to appologize, right?

Wrong. Dead wrong. Chikage stood up and just ran. She ran out of the room, out of the hall, and out of the house. She wanted to get as much space away from Gaara as possible. Hito tried to stop her when he saw that she was only wearing a shirt but the little boy was no match. Neither were Temari or Kankuro, not that they really tried beyond calling out for the young lady to come back. Her parents didn't say a word. They just called back their guests and Gaara when he came out of the hallway.

"Don't worry about Chi. There are times when she just needs to run. She does it maybe once a week...?" her mother replied, unsure about how many times her daughter became "rebellious."

"She was half naked this time... and it's all Gaara-san's fault," Hito said, giving Gaara the best damn evil eye he could muster. "Go after her!"

"Why should I listen to you?" the more advanced death glare-er asked challengingly.

"Because you hurt her feelings," Kankuro replied. He'd seen the tears on her face.

"Because you did something wrong!" Hito answered. He'd never seen his careful sister run around ANYWHERE without proper attire.

"Because she likes you?" Temari replied as though it were the most obvious answer. She had seen the blush upon her features. It wasn't a crying-blush.

((Now that the cat's out of the bag, what will Gaara do? Will he go after her? Will he ignore Hito and Kankuro and call Temari crazy? I guess he'll just do the most obvious thing of all-- whatever I make him do. At any rate, we'll just see if Chi can get that cat back into that bag... next time, in "Gaara's True Light"! Please review!!))


	10. Temari's Reasoning and a Witch' Opinion

((wow!! One day, five wonderful reviews, and a laugh from one reviewer that actually needed it! I'm glad that you, reviewer's name hidden for security purposes, and hopefully many other's have found relief, peace, and maybe even hope within the confines of my fanfiction! I want to become a professional author and have already decided that those are the qualities that I want in my writing! So... we left off with a half naked Chikage running out of the house and Temari removing the lid of a confession that hasn't even been confessed! What will happen? Let's watch and hopefully laugh!))

Chapter 10: Temari's Reasoning and a Witch's Opinion

Gaara stared at Temari as if she'd added a fifth spiky ponytail to the back of her head. His eyes, emotionless as always, had an underlying confusion in them that only the best of trained eyes could see. However, Kankuro was one of those best trained eyes. "Uh... Gaara... what's wrong? You look weird..." At the redhead's glare, he added, "N-Not that it's any of my business..."

Gaara sighed and turned back to his sister. "Temari... I think your ponytails are tied too tight."

"Does she blush a lot around you?" she demanded to know.

At Gaara's nod, she asked again, "Does she fidget or look away when she talks to you?"

Another nod later, she said, " And I know that she draws you... so we can cancel the need to ask you if she's ever written about you."

"Drawing and writing are two different thing's, Temari..." Gaara defended, himself more than her.

"Haven't you ever heard of heiroglyphics? Picture writing, duh..." the blonde shot back. "She's totally in love with you."

"All your rambling is rediculous."

"Then go bring her back. You can ask her then. Not like she'll tell you..."

"Because there's nothing to tell." Gaara disappeared into his sand again.

Hito waited a moment before looking at Kankuro. "Does he do that a lot?"

"Yeah... faster than walking."

"Gaara-san is lazy..." the young boy stated with a laugh. The two elder sand siblings just laughed and kept one eye open for another eye that would be floating in the air somewhere-- a sand eye for spying.

Meanwhile, in the park, Chikage sat on a swing, looking at her picture... the only picture of Gaara that the object of her affection hadn't seen. Somehow, she had managed to grab her sketchbook and run out without it noticed-- she was sure of that. Her legs were bare and only her panties provided a barrier for her virtue from the outside world. And all to protect that one scrap of paper. She couldn't let him see it, not now that he'd seen her underwear! Not now that he'd spied on her. Not now... that her trust was so fragile, the slightest disappointment would crush it completely.

"Well, well! What have we got here?" Chikage looked up to find Shimo, an old friend, a current enemy, standing there with a cocky smirk on her features. "What happened? Decided to become everyone's whore since Gaara isn't enough to satisfy you?" She flipped her blonde hair effortlessly, her dark eyes glinting in disgust and humor at the young girl's expense.

The redhead looked away from Shimo, who took that as an admission of guilt. The blonde scowled at the very thought of anything that had to do with the sand shinobi. "I knew it. The second I found out that you liked that monster, I knew you'd become his slut. How many times has he taken you to his bed...? How many times has he rejected your love and only lusted after your body? How many times... does your heart have to shatter before you figure out that he's not worth it?"

"I... don't know what you're talking about..." Chikage said softly.

"Playing dumb? Oh wait... you don't have to play, do you?"

"He's not a monster..."

"He's a horrible monster that loves the very IDEA of blood! I bet you, if he knew how to rhyme, he would make gorey poems dedicated to destruction and death!"

"He's not a monster."

"Why kid yourself? You've been head over heels for a long time and all it's got you is your own street corner and a book full of pathetic drawings! He doesn't care about you and he never will!"

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER!" Chikage was now standing, her hair still flying from the force at which she got up. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH NOW, SHINO! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!"

"I know enough... not to fall in love with someone like him." Her words were clearcut and cold.

"And I know that Gaara wouldn't have been like this if it wasn't for us! We made him into what he is today! If not for that... he might..."

"He might what? LOVE you!? Puh-lease... even if he wasn't a monster... no one would love you. No one could love a girl like you. Look at you-- your hair, your eyes... your body. Only a monster would force himself to make love to you... and even then, it would all be to his satisfaction. But no... there's no love in a thing like him. So get over it... and get used to living your life alone. No one wants a crazy as their lover... only as their prostitute."

As Shimo walked away, Chikage fell to the ground, tears in her eyes. She clutched her sketchbook tightly to her bossum. Her heart hurt so much...

"Was this how you felt... Gaara-san? All those years ago... did your heart hurt as much as mine does now?"

"No..." A scream pierced the skies. "But I'm sure that it's close..."

The half-naked girl looked up to find Gaara standing before her. Shimo lay dead just behind him. Her beating heart in his hands.

((Cliffhanger! So what do you think? Was Gaara hanging around and listening to all of that crap? Would he have killed Shimo before she said all of those cruel things if he had been? I'm not asking you... just trying to rile up thought processes! Tune in next time!))


	11. When a Monster is Anything But

((four reviews in all! two from 6-20 and two from 6-21! thank you for your patronage! ... I wonder if I should put up the names of those who gave me the most honorable reviews for which I crave...? I think I will! And their reviews!))

NeferNeferi:

"Gaara stared at Temari as if she'd added a fifth spiky ponytail to the back  
of her head." LOL! I laughed a lot when I read this. I could just imagine  
Gaara looking at Temari just as the ponytail began to grow out of her head.  
XD  
This was an interesting chapter; I felt so sorry for Chikage. But now I think  
Gaara must have, at least, heard something from that conversation... Anyway,  
now I wonder what will he do or say? Please update soon, I want to know!

Your Demon:

haha. i thought you were talking about Shino from the Leaf village. i was  
like wtf!? you might've wanted to use another name that's not from somewhere  
else. :smiles: i liked it though. ha. she's dead. she deserves it. i think it  
was a good chapter. :more happy dances:

Angel Fate of the Desert:

Lol, you live! Welcome from the land of the forgotten. XD  
Anyways, these past chapters have been great; I'm glad you finally updated.  
Now I wonder if Gaara heard that conversation? Please update soon! 

Binti:

That was absolutely awesome!

((Okay, now I'm done wasting all of this space. Tell me if you like seeing what the people have written about my chapters and stuff. I see it all the time and I wondered if people actually LIKED it or not...

I lied... I'm not done yet. I just wanted to say... that I didn't mean to copy Shino's name from the series... I meant to type SHIMO... which I think means flower or something like that... but I thought it was Shino, until now... wow... the bug guy being named after a flower? I should have remembered that that could NOT be the case! lol enjoy this next part. it's about to get steamy up in here!))

Chapter 11: When a Monster is Anything But...

Gaara stood there, watching the half-naked redhead hold her book to her breasts-- they were bulging from the side as a result. He shook his head. He couldn't think of that now! Later, yes. Now... no. He wasn't a pervert. He was still "in-training."

"Get up, Chikage. We're going back... now." His words were few... and cold. Always cold.

Chikage shook her head. She was choosing to refuse a direct order from the redheaded sand god. Her thoughts were far too many for her to even begin to sort out. And more kept coming. How long had he been there? What did he hear? Did he even hear Shimo's words? And if not, why was the bitchy blonde's heart in his hands, her corpse on the ground? Why was he there? Was he spying again? Guess it wasn't that hard to sort out...

"Now," he said forcefully.

"I can't... you spied on me... you watched me..."

"I told you-- I was sent to get you for supper and I accidently appeared in your closet. I was going to get out when you went into your room... If I got out then, what would you have done?"

"I would have believed you. Whatever you said. But... you just made it look like you were coming in after I got on my... and then I found the sand..."

"Why does that make me any more guilty? I saw you put your underclothing on. I watched in your closet. I'm only male. What do you want me to do?" Gaara was so fed up with EVERYTHING being his fault! So he snuck a peek... he was there on accident in the first place! Was it really THAT bad?!

"I don't know... why did you kill her?"

Gaara looked back towards the girl's carcass. "Because she didn't deserve it."

"What? Deserve what?"

"To live."

Chikage looked at him with wide eyes. The heart in his hand was now still, blood dripping from it. It stained his hands crimson and it looked... so beautiful to her. "I'm sorry."

Gaara tried to contain his surprise. It was easy with years of experience under his belt. But his voice held a kernel of the emotion. "Why are you saying that?"

"I should have known that you wouldn't intentionally peek at me. That's not like you at all... I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. It's just... every other guy I've seen has bragged to his friends about doing perverted things like that."

"I didn't do it on purpose... but I won't say that I didn't enjoy seeing what I saw. Besides, I don't have anybody to brag to."

"Okay... I guess it's a little to late to keep being embarrassed... huh?" she asked, giving a small smile.

"Expecially since you went to the park half dressed. Your panties are still showing, by the way."

She went red again. "Well... you said that they were nice. So it shouldn't matter if they're covered or not. Just so long as no one else sees."

"Then it's a good thing I killed the only other person who did see..."

Chi sighed in relief. It was a little forced but only because she didn't think it was right to be happy about anyone's death. "Yes... thank you for killing her on my behalf."

"If anyone ever says that stuff to you again, tell me. More blood will be spilt..." He gave her the heart and said, "Go back home and get some pants on... I'll meet you there..." He disappeared into his sand... again. And Chikage was left in shock, her face growing warm from embarrassment... AGAIN. But this time... something else hit her. And it was fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of the truth. And fear of the knowledge that could be forced into her memory forever.

((Yet another cliff... don't you just want to throw me off of it for making you wait for another chapter to find out what happens next? Well... just so you know, I've got Choji at the bottom, waiting to expand to save my sarcastic ass. But between you and me... Choji doesn't know that he's just a last second thing in case Gaara doesn't catch me in his sand. I think he's mad at me because I had a raccoon in the middle of the road and I wrecked my car trying not to run it over. It was huge and my car's a breakin' down piece of crapola! Talk about bad luck there... but my tired is just fine and my car's still running. Seems crapola is pretty tough nowadays. Forgive me of my sins, Gaara-san!!))


	12. Admit the Truth So the Heart Will Heal

(( History has just been made... between the hours of 10 AM and 7 PM, I recieved not one... not four... but NINE reviews!! is totally feeling the LUV and huggle-strangling every reviewer to read and... well, review her work THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Now... as I'm reading and putting the reviews on, like last time, if the people end up telling me not to put up the reviews, that will take effect in chapter 13. I do love raccoons... but they have an evil side to them as well. huggles raccoons for absolute cuteness

Gaara-frenzy:

o blood... aw raccoons are cute

grr i dont like Shimo and you should watch your writeing half way through you  
started calling her Shino insted of Shimo and Shino is a guy so it was a  
little weird.

a wow Chi is running around like that. thats kinda weird gaara should go  
after her its his fault afterall

ep shes changing and he's transporting into her room! this will end up akward  
wont it. and weird family much i would hate to be in Hito's place, no good  
food. im glad you updated XD

((Gaara-frenzy gave a review for chapters 8, 9, 10, and 11))

Your Demon:

heehee. you mentioned me. thank you! i feel appreciated, and you made me  
smile! thanks! this chapter was really good too. :giggles: good job.

Angel Fate of the Desert:

Interesting chapter. I liked the fact that Chikage and Gaara seemed to have  
come to some terms. Now I wonder how you will thrust them together? Please  
update soon.

Kina Lupi:

oh you i knew this was yours!! UR AWSUM! lol another story on the favs list  
se ya

NU CLIFFHANGER OH I HATE U!! jk awsum story1!

(( Kina Lupi gave a review for chapter 1 and 11... the beginning and where I left off.))

NeferNeferi:

Aha! Another update.  
I liked this chapter; there was more interaction between Gaara and Chikage,  
even though it was a little...awkward given the situation. I sincerely hope  
she's not rejected again. What will Gaara do now? What will happen next?  
Please update soon!

((Okay... so far, no one's told me not to put up the reviews. And Your Demon says that she liked being mentioned so... I'll keep them posted. If someone doesn't want me to put their name or review or both on these chapters, just tell me. Now... I'm gonna write this chapter, check out Shimo's name count and correct it again. Sorry for the confusion, Gaara-frenzy, and the weirdness. lol))

((Now, without further ado... and the end of the accursed time waster... I present... this chapter))

Chapter 12: Admit the Truth So the Heart Will Heal

She stood outside the door of her house. Her hand was poised to open the door. But there was a problem-- she still held Shimo's heart in her other hand. Would she be able to enter her home with such a thing? Probably not... which was why she was planning on trying to sneak in through the front door. As lame as it sounded, her room's window was locked so she couldn't climb in through there. And there was no back entrance. She could just as easily abandon the heart-- she didn't exactly have a place to put it, after all.

'But... Gaara-san gave this to me... so I must treasure his kindness,' she thought, trying to find another reasonable excuse as to keep it with her. In her mad frenzy for reasons, she failed to notice the sand kicking up...

"It's about time you got here... but I told you that I would meet YOU in here. Meaning you were supposed to wait for me and get pants on before I came to talk to you." Chikage looked up to find herself no longer on the front porch... but in her room! And Gaara was in front of her, his hands on her waist. Jerking out of his grasp, her face turned red and he stated, "Don't think too much about it. I just needed to have some sort of contact with you in order to take you up here with me."

She just nodded. Her voice was lost somewhere between her throat and Limbo.

"Now... I know that you know that I heard what that blond girl said to you..." Another nod later, he continued, "Why did you defend me?"

Limbo wasn't as far away as it seemed and she soon stammered out, "Y-you were mistreated... by us... no one wants to admit it... but I know that w-we are at fault... that we h-hurt you-u ve-ry mu-much..."

Gaara nodded. "Now... tell me the truth."

"T-tru-uth?"

"Temari thinks that you are in love with me. I want to prove her wrong... because I know that you aren't in love with me. Just tell me what I want to hear and I'll be out of here." Straight and too the point... but which point was he trying to make? Obviously the one where he was once again the self-loving demon and no one could ever feel anything for him. But when Chikage didn't say a word, he looked at her with strange sea foam eyes. "Why aren't you saying anything? Deny her accusation."

"I can't..." she whispered.

Gaara stared at her before stating, plain and simple, "You don't love me."

"I..."

"You DON'T love me." His tone was getting stronger... almost panicked.

"I... I--"

"You CAN'T love ME!"

"But I do..." she whispered, looking down at her feet.

"No!"

"Yes!!" she declared loudly, clenching her eyes shut as she tossed her beloved sketchbook onto the ground. She wrapped a sarong around her waist and yelled, "If you don't believe me... look at the last picture! But don't tell me what I can and can't feel!!" She ran out of the room and out of the house. She seemed to do a lot of that... but she didn't go to the park. She didn't tell her parents where she was going and she ignored Hito's questions of where she was going. She just left Gaara there... with the final piece of her puzzle. The sketchbook with the picture, long sought out by him. True... it had only been maybe a few days but to him... an eternity had gone by since he first came across the girl. He just wasn't sure if he regretted it or not.

((At long last, Gaara has been given permission to look at the picture. But exactly what is the picture? What does it signify? And was it worth the wait and the stress? Probably not but hey, life is full of little disappointments. And Gaara can always Sand Coffin those disappointments for being completely unfair! Review and I'll put up the next chapter. If not... well, I'm not in a threatening mood so I'll just give you the evil eye. And my raccoon allies will target your trashcans until you do review. I'm not threatening you... the raccoons will do it for me. suddenly thinking about a raccoon mafia I want one...))


	13. Sometimes Retreat to the Rear etc

((Three reviews-- and a PM! So I guess... FOUR reviews! happy dances))

sunstar234:

are you going to update your gaara's true light

(The PM) 

Your Demon:

hehe. raccoon mafia? i don't even know you, but i secretly wonder what is  
going on in your head. whatever it is, it creates good stories, though, so  
it's accepted. thanks for the chapter. update soon

NeferNeferi:

I'm glad you're happy. Know that I'll review as long as I can.  
Well, this was a really good chapter. Do I sense that Gaara is scared to hear  
someone loves him? And that he's a little scared to find out that he just  
might come to love someone? Ah, now I wonder what's the picture, although I  
have a slight idea... What will he make out of it? And will he go after  
Chikage again? Please update soon!

Kina Lupi:

yay, you mentioned me in ur thing :D grate chapter o

(I got Kina Lupi's review nine minutes after I posted the chapter)

((Okay... so last time, Chikage admitted her feelings and left Gaara alone with her sketchbook and the permission to look at a single drawing. Seems like a hollow victory for Gaara... oh well. I guess he's happy. lol. so now, onto the chapter.))

Chapter 13: Sometimes a Retreat to the Rear is Necessary

Gaara stared at the door. Chikage had left through that door. She had yelled at him... and rushed out of that door. And lived. His eyes adverted to the book on the floor. When she'd thrown it down, it's cover opened up to show a poorly drawn lump of spiky red hair upon a strange circle head with blue-green dots for eyes. It had been made out of crayon and the eyes looked like she had put on green then colored over it with blue. Her first drawing of him. The next one hadn't been much better but she tried to put a tree in the background. The tree ended up looking too big to be behind him. Over time, she had progressed to actually making him look like his head was an appropriate size for his body. Until that final picture. The one he still had yet to see.

Using his sand to get it, he held it gently. It suddenly felt so old and fragile to him, like the slightest normal touch would shatter it like glass. But he shook his head. Paper was not glass. Even substitution jutsus could not change that fact. Paper was paper and glass was glass. So he held it firmly and flipped through the pages once more. He was more impatient than last time and took only moments to reach the second to last drawing. He still thought that it was insane how she'd made him look. And not a drop of blood or a look of anger in the entire book to make him change his mind.

'But that last drawing... maybe it's a drawing of how everyone REALLY sees me. As a monster covered in the blood of innocent children, their corpses on the ground and their mothers mourning their losses,' he thought with a malicious grin. However, that fantasy was just that. And he knew it. 'She wouldn't draw something like that...' he continued silently in disappointment. So he braced himself for a nicey-nice picture. He could see it now...

Him and Chikage snuggling under a blossoming cherry tree, petals falling around them as they... as they...

He shook his head. Even in his mind, he couldn't imagine anyone KISSING him. So he tried to replace that one word with another-- hugged. It worked a little better than kissed but... it was still too outlandish for him to think about.

'Then again... this IS Chikage. For all I know... she could have made us having s-s-se-x...' He couldn't even think that word properly in his mind... but his pervy thoughts never went that far.

Turning the final page, Gaara's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. There, on paper, was a picture of him. A soft smile on his face as he looked at a picture of Chikage. He wore the Kazekage robes and just below the picture was a pile of fan letters, hearts and kissy marks on the envelopes. But he was holding into that picture, framed and covered in clear glass.

Dropping the book onto the floor, he walked quickly out of the room and entered the kitchen. The parents were in there, talking to that brat-son of theirs and his siblings. The mother looked up and asked, "Is there something wrong, Gaara-san? Where is Chikage?"

"I don't know where she went. And everything is fine. Temari, Kankuro... we're leaving."

Kankuro asked, "You couldn't find her?"

"I found her... she ran out again."

Temari huffed, "Then you should go after her again!"

"Don't order me, Temari. You have no control over me. If you try to make me do something I don't want to, I'll kill you. Now both of you, get up. We're leaving." The words came to Gaara easily and were like a familiar friend to him. He had no problem threatening his sister... and his words were even more monotone than usual. The old Gaara was resurfacing.

((Okay, a shorter chapter but it was very VERY important. Gaara finally saw the picture and now he wishes he hadn't. He's beginning to close the box that he was starting to come out of. What will Chikage do? Will Gaara kill her for drawing him in such a way? Can he be convinced to find her again after saying such words to his siblings? Or will Gaara have to decide on his own to go to her? Wait and read the next chapter to find out. Review chapter 13 please!! like I have to beg... I love you all!! ))


	14. Temari's Talk, Gaara's Refusal

(( This time, the first of 6 reviews came 12 minutes after I'd put up chapter 13! It didn't quite beat the record of 9 minutes but it's still really cool! Well, here's this batch of reviews:

Your Demon:

ooh. i wonder what's gonna happen... :grins: good story. update soon!

(the first reviewer of the chapter!!)

Kina Lupi:

good chapter it was way cool how u made gaaras reaction and all that and  
9 minits? i think thats a new record for me...

NeferNeferi:

I like Chikage's drawing; I can just imagine it and it looks so nice. ) But  
no! Don't let Gaara close himself up again; it will be a pain to make him open  
up. Poor Temari. I wonder what will happen next? Please update soon!

Angel Fate of the Desert:

You sure update fast, lol. Anyway, on with the review.  
I can't believe poor Gaara will begin to close up because of a  
picture...don't let him, PLEASE. How will you make Chikage and Gaara tie up  
with each other? This is a really interesting question. And what will happen  
next? Please update soon!

9shadowcat9:

Lovin' it!

(McDonald's!! wants a McChicken all of a sudden)

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx:

e-ya i cant believe how embarrassed chikage must be hey i drew a pic of my  
crush and me kissing and i NEVER showed him good thing cuz i dont like him  
anymore lol but no a cliffie Thank you thank you i could totally relate to  
chikages like for him just that my old crush wasnt a monster but a geek lol  
anyways im over him and onto a new guy but plz dont think i didnt love him cuz  
i kinda had a crush on my old crush for 3 years and finally excepted in the  
beginning of my freshman year he never will but hey there many more fishes in  
the sea lol idk why im telling ya this but this has been my favorite GaaraXOOC  
Story ever!

(Much loves xXTwilight-KunoichiXx! I'll do my best to keep this as your favorite!)

((So there you have it! 6 reviews and only one message-- lovin' it! Yes, I got that stuck in my head... as well as that McDonald's jingle from the commercials!

As for the Gaara-closing-because-of-a-picture thing, it was actually what the picture represented... if anybody can tell me what it represented in their next review... I don't know... I'll HUGGLE you! ...okay, that was lame, yes. But I'm not good at giving online prizes... unless you want a cookie? I'll give you a cyber-cookie... that sounds so wrong but you know what I mean! lol Anyway, there is a reason that that picture is so important and I do have the answer so if you want, give it a shot! Onto the chapter and away from the lameness that is my procrastination!))

Chapter 14: Temari's Talk, Gaara's Refusal

Temari and Kankuro walked behind their younger brother. They had seen him like this all his life and now, just when he was beginning to lighten up, something happens and he becomes the anti-social, homicidal jerk that he'd been since Yashamaru died betraying him.

"Temari, we have to do something! We were just getting to where we could have a conversation with Gaara without him telling us to shut up--" Kankuro whined quietly, only to be interrupted by the blond girl replying, "You mean, I could have that kind of conversation with him. He'll always tell you to shut up because everything you say pisses him off or annoys the Hell out of him. But you are right this time. We need to get Chikage and Gaara back together."

"How can we do that when they were never really together in the first place? I mean, I think this started with that sketchbook..."

"That's it! Kankuro, get that book. We need to see what made him so upset... I'll try asking him but I doubt I'll get an answer." The plan was set, far from perfect, true, but it was a plan that they both agreed on. That had to count for something, right?

When they arrived at their rooms, Kankuro made some lame excuse about needing to get food. He promised to bring something back for them but Gaara saw a loophole that he could drive a raccoon through. When the puppeteer left, the redhead turned to Temari and asked suspiciously, "What kind of shops are open this late at night? And who would serve him anyway?"

Temari sighed. "Okay, you caught him. Kankuro told me that he has a date tonight... he didn't want to tell you so he decided to make up something that you would believe," she lied through her teeth.

"And I was supposed to believe that?"

"He never was very good at lying..." She shrugged.

"Pathetic," he agreed subtly.

Chancing a look at him, the blond asked, "Hey, Gaara?"

"What?" Even when they were in agreement, Gaara was still the lovable asshole that she'd come to tolerate.

"Earlier... I didn't mean to boss you around. It's just that... Chikage does like you... and you've been alone for so long that--"

"Shut up, Temari. You're learning that annoying habit of Kankuro's and if you don't curb it quickly, you'll soon find yourself in the same boat as that idiot."

"Gaara... she's good for you. She started making you feel things that you've never felt before. It's logical that if you have learned about her love for you, you'd withdraw from the world." She was trying to tell him that it was okay, expected even, though she wished that she wasn't so smart about the displays of affection that Gaara had up his sleeve.

"Temari--" he said weakly, trying to keep the strength in his tone.

But Temari gave him no chance. She butted in and kept going. "It's a smart thing. You're not a fool, rushing into things that you don't know anything about. But you don't have to be this way with us. We're your family... we love you."

"Stop saying that. No one loves me. I love me." His eyes were shut against the words, his ears trying to keep out the sound.

"Gaara!" Her usually confident tone had turned pleading and if you didn't look close enough, you wouldn't be able to see the single colorless tear in the very corner of her deep green eyes.

"You can take your pitiful love and shove it where the sun don't shine. Go to bed, Temari, or face my sand." The sand god struck his Sand Coffin Pose and she quickly backed off.

"Okay... I can see that it isn't our love that you need. I just hope that Chikage comes to you and helps you more than we can now." She exited Gaara's room and entered her own. Then she sighed, thinking, 'Kankuro, you'd better find her and fast. If this keeps up, Gaara's going to go insane and destroy the place. Good luck...'

((Temari couldn't talk any sense into Gaara. Well, Gaara is pretty stubborn and Naruto showed that it took a smackdown to the point of complete exhaustion to get anything out of him. But who's to say that Kankuro can get Chikage to face the now cold-hearted Gaara? And what will he say when he sees that picture? Will he understand why Gaara is so angry again? We'll just have to wait and see. Review me, baby!))


	15. Pictures Are Worth WAY Too Many Words

(( 6 reviews... I'm so happy! Here's what they say!))

Your Demon:

i reviewed! whee! hehe. wow. i was the first one! whoo! i liked this chapter.  
update soon. and you are aware that their meat is not meat. my friend works  
there and he highly advised us saying "DO NOT EAT THE MEAT." and then walked  
away like a zombie. frankly, it scared the crap out of me, and everyone else  
who was there. i mean, come on! that's not right, and unlike  
xXTwilight-KunoichiXx i know that im saying this to save your life. DONT EAT  
McDONALDS...

(I don't think xXTwilight-KunoichiXx was trying to advertise for McDonalds but I rarily eat there, anyway. I'm addicted to gyros instead. But that's just my thoughts.)

Kina Lupi:

um... hes recoiling because he dosent want to be hurt again like with  
yashimaru were he only pretended to love him

(nice try but no dice! :3 and I don't think that Yashamaru PRETENDED so much as TRIED for his sister's sake. sighs in the end, his hate and sadness for his sister's death was too strong. anyway, it's true that Gaara didn't want to be hurt again but that's not the message the picture was displaying that freaked him out so much)

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs:

LOVE IT!  
This is my first time reviewing for this story! (guess I'm just completely  
and utterly heartless...like Gaara! .)  
Anyway, your story tis very entertaining, and funny like.  
So PWEASE UPDATE!  
I'll give you a cheesepuff if you do XD  
VampireGaaraCheesepuffs  
Everything you love in one PenName

(Aww... thanks for reviewing! But you're not heartless... unless you want to be cuz you like to . anywho... I'm glad that you like it and I'll update right now for that cheesepuff. Here's your brownie looks at crowd of angry fans that tried to answer her picture riddle what? she gave me a cheesepuff... O.O' if no one can answer the riddle right, I'll give everybody brownies-- winner gets TWO)

NeferNeferi:

Good chapter; this just shows that Gaara isn't completely closed up yet (he  
wants to be, but it seems there's a part of him that isn't just yet). I hope  
Kankuro can find Chikage and convince her to get through to Gaara.  
As for what the picture may signify, I actually took it as if Gaara had found  
found happiness with Chikage (the smile and the picture) and that people were  
beginning to love him (the fan letters). It was kind of like a thing that said  
something like "I have people's respect/love, but I only need Chikage's." I  
don't know if this is right, but that's how I took it. Anyway, please update  
soon!

(OMG... O.O that was amazing! I understand exactly what you are saying... but I took things a little bit differently. gives two brownies anyway good job NeferNeferi!)

Akizu Miko:

Auw. I hope he finds her really fast!  
(first thing's first... he's gotta get his hands on that picture lol)

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx:

hey if i saw someone draw a great pic of me I'd be flattered...maybe the pic  
meant that hes not the only one that loves him and that there are other ppl in  
"his" world that loves him and that he doesnt have to be alone and him knowing  
that probably makes him mad because he doesnt want to get hurt again like what  
his uncle did to him.Or he doesn't want to lose her if something happens since  
ya know he's gaara but i think the other explanation is better than this one  
probably he doesn't want to love again because he doesn't want to get hurt in  
the end Well idk i think thats it o well Tell me if anything i keep loving  
your story!

(good try but sorry... it's true that he doesn't wanna be hurt though nodding in understanding.)

((Okay, NeferNeferi was the closest so she got two brownies... so everyone else gets one... or how many they wanna take off this platter puts platter on a table in the corner of her convenient office/livingroom Now as for the message that I got-- everyone's opinions were appreciated and true but...-- the message is that Gaara is loved more than he thinks... but he probably wouldn't know who the people were because in the envelopes were just letters of adoration. Words come to us so easily... and they fade just as quickly. But a face is needed to match those words and a true sense of love is expressed. So in the picture, he wants that one picture of Chikage more than all of those lipstick/heart-covered letters (which he might have been suspicious about since they could have been lies)... because a picture is "worth a thousand words" and she didn't have to give him a note to tell him how much she loved him.))

((Now, with that said, let's see how Kankuro reacts))

Chapter 15: Pictures Are Worth WAY Too Many Words

Kankuro had done the easy part-- got to the house. It was lucky that he had a thorough knowledge of the terrain that was girl's houses or he might have had to wake up some people to find out where to go. He'd only been to the house once-- not enough time for ANYBODY to know where to go after walking to their home on the other side of the frickin' city! He wouldn't have gotten lost... just turned around. But since he was there, he had succeeded in part one of half of his task. Part two was getting in there and obtaining that blasted picture.

'Man, this better be pretty damn freaky if Gaara's acting THIS way...' he thought, cursing his brother's sensitivity. He looked around, searching for some sort of window to get into the house with... no such luck.

And as though his luck could get any better, the front door that he was standing right in front of opened up to reveal Hito. The puppeteer just about jumped out of his body suit. "Oh... it's just you..."

"Nice to see you, too..." the boy replied sarcastically as he shut the door behind him. "Where's my sister?"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his clothed neck. How was he supposed to tell a little kid that his sister ran away because of his homicidal nutcase of a brother? "Uh... I don't know where she is... but I need to search her room. Maybe something in there can point me in the right direction..."

"There's nothing in there that you need." His words were harsh, cold. His eyes reflected his anger that a fully trained ninja didn't know where his big sister was-- and that same ninja wanted to snoop through her things! "I know that you just wanna do something sick with her underwear. I'm not gonna give you the chance to try. Besides, you'll never find them, anyway."

Picking the boy up, the young man in black said, "You're really pissin' me off, punk. Better watch that tongue of yours or you'll find Crow's knives jammed into it and poised to cut it out."

"And you'd better watch yours or you'll never find her sketchbook."

"Wha-- how-- but you--"

"How stupid do you think I am? Just because I'm little, doesn't mean you can lie to me and think I won't know... put me down."

Kankuro bit the inside of his cheek as he put the suddenly mouthy brat down. "Look, Gaara's freakin' out again. I know that book has something to do with it. But I have to see that last picture in order to know how to handle it."

Hito nodded. "On one condition..."

Kankuro nodded, sighing. "What do you want?"

"I want you to help my sister."

"Say what?" Wasn't this usually the part where the overprotective brother FOLLOWS the guy so he could protect his innocent sister? Or where he asks for something so outrageous that Kankuro'd have to bite his tongue off in order to agree with a nod?

"Help my sister. She loves Gaara... but I knew that he'd reject her because of what those jerks said to him way back then. If he doesn't get passed that point in his life, he's going to die bitter and terribly alone. And my sister will die sad and alone too. They're going to destroy themselves apart... but together... they need each other, Kankuro-san. You'll see from this sketch..." He pulled the book out from under his shirt. How it was there and the ninja hadn't felt it, Kankuro will never know.

Turning to the last page, Kankuro studied the picture. He turned it to the left... to the right... upside down, even. "I don't get it... what about this made Gaara act like that?"

Hito sighed. "See the love letters in the background?"

"Yeah... they must be from her!"

"NO! They don't mean anything to him! It's the PICTURE and his SMILE!"

Kankuro looked at the boy and then the picture again. "Gaara smiles?"

"In there he does! And he's smiling at Chi's picture! Get it?"

"Oh... yeah but for the readers, you should probably explain it..."

"You just needed an excuse for not getting it... the readers are smarter than you think. And they understand more than you do, I'm sure," Hito replied, glaring.

"Just explain!"

Sighing, the little boy said, "Chi didn't need any words to express her feelings. She just gave him a picture... and a picture's worth??"

"Uh... a hot date?"

"You're hopeless... a picture's worth a thousand words!"

Kankuro glared at Hito. "That's too many words for a picture."

"Just go find her! And help her out!! Be a big brother to Gaara-san for once in your life!!"

Kankuro went sulkily. It wasn't his fault that he thought Gaara was creepy. He stayed away because he was afraid. But this little snot-nosed punk was scolding him for doing the thing that everyone did. Was it so bad to follow the crowd when it came to saving your life? 'It has to be... Chikage didn't follow the crowd and now look, she ran away and Gaara's going all emo on us again. But that time when he wasn't an antisocial jerk... that was pretty cool, I guess. Maybe I should follow that kid's advice. But I won't let anyone know that I'm doing it because the kid's making me. I'm doing it... because I want Gaara and Chikage to be happy! I wonder if anybody'll buy that excuse. Probably not. Okay... um... Temari made me! Yeah... she threatened me with her latest tuna casserole creation and I ran like Hell to do her bidding. Yeah... better," he thought, running towards the second to last place he thought Chikage would be.

((Okay, this chapter was all about the picture again... but in Kankuro's perspective. His thoughts are portrayed here and even though I made him seem a bit dumber than he probably really is... it was just because I wanted to do that scene with Hito. Kankuro probably doesn't get lost as easily as I almost made him... and Gaara is sensitive... so I wanted Kankuro to realize that in a gruff sort of way. He's complaining about it as a way of recognizing it. Now, review and let us be off to the next chapter!! lol sorry if you think I'm ordering you to... I've still got my evil raccoon mafia at my beck-and-call and I'm kinda feelin' the power...))


	16. Kankuro's Revelation

(( Four reviews later...))

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx:

i didnt mean to advertise mcdonalds i hate mcdonald no offense to ppl who do  
there stuff arent fresh and ur review is right DONT EAT MCDONALDS if ya ask  
why watch supersize me and you'll see no offense again but i like burger king  
its fresh and grilled but anyways i loved your chappe and i feel sad i didnt  
get a Brownie but i got a huge real cookie from dunkin donuts so eh im happy  
great chappie and mean plz update real soon. I'll keep reading your story  
Ja ne!  
((Everybody got a brownie... lol))

Kina Lupi:

OMG EVIL RACOON MAFIA OF DOOM O.O.O.O.O lol, and damn i dident get the  
brownies...good chapter, lol kankuros a ..  
((Everybody got a brownie! lmfao))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs:

I wish I had a little brother like Hito! But like THAT'S gonna happen XD  
Kanky is so UNsmarticle. He never gets ANYTHING.But I have to agree with him,  
that a THOUSAND words is EXAGERATING for how many a picture stands for.  
More like 9! .  
Why is he going to the SECOND to last place? I'd go to the last XD  
BROWNIE! OMG! For that, I shall give you a pudding! But to prove that I'm  
coldhearted (today, I feel like being mean .) NO SPOON!  
VampireGaaraCheesepuff  
Elmo knows where you live...

((Yay pudding! ... but no spoon... I feel a divided sense of happiness. As for the second to last place... the last place would be Gaara's house.))

NeferNeferi:

Oh lol. Cool! Thanks for the brownies. )  
Anyway, good chapter; I'm glad Kankuro's willing to help Gaara and Chikage.  
And we finally learn the mystery of the picture! I wonder if he'll find  
Chikage? And if she will accept his help? And what about Gaara? Please update  
soon!

((lol you sound like a narrator! that is totally cool! lmfao by the way, would you happen to have a spoon on hand? VampireGaaraCheesepuffs has refused me a spoon to go with my pudding.))

((Okay... so now Kankuro is going to confront Chikage about her not-so-secret love affair with Gaara, one-sided as it may be. Gaara will not be in this chapter but he'll be the focus of it... for the most part, anyway. So here we go!))

Chapter 16: Kankuro's Revelation

Kankuro had started out walking quickly towards the place he thought that Chi would be. He figured the lady could use as much time as he could muster in order to cool down. Of course, he started getting bored and he broke into a paced jog. Eventually, he began to run, annoyed as to why he was the one who was supposed to patch them up. The air started to stale and turn dank with mold and he slowed down to a walk. He was entering the territory where he was sure Chikage was-- the abandoned warehouses.

Some of the buildings had padlocks on them, all but one anyway. Kankuro didn't understand why though. The buildings were infested with vermin, the planks were rotting, and four of the eight looked as though they were going to collapse due to the slightest of wind. But still they stood, awaiting the day that the locks would be removed... and they would crumble into dust.

He entered the only unlocked-- for lack of a better word-- building and called, "Chikage! It's me, Kankuro! Let's talk!"

The only sounds that answered him were the scurrying of rats upon the boards, the building groaning in agony as a small breeze ran it's course through it's holey exterior/interior. But still, he waited. "I know you're here...!"

After more silence-- the rats had moved on and the wind died-- Chikage's voice rang within the single room. "Chikage is not here right now! Please leave a message at the sound of the beep... then get the Hell out! BEEP!"

This declaration had a profound effect on Kankuro. He had fallen over from the words and said, "Get out here! We need to talk! Let's just go and talk this over with Gaara!"

"Fuck off..."

He sat on the ground in near shock. He didn't think the girl even KNEW any curse words. "Come on! I know how you feel and you wanna talk about your love-- ow!!"

At his words, condescending and almost sarcastic, Chikage had taken a large plank of rotting wood and smacked him in the head from behind. "Shut up! You know NOTHING, Kankuro-san! Now get out!!"

"Like you could make me! You couldn't force me out even if you knocked me down and dragged me!"

"I already knocked your ass down easily! I don't think I'll have much of a problem!"

"I WAS ALREADY DOWN, YOU MORON!"

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT!!"

"JUST GO AND MAKE UP WITH GAARA!! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE HIM!!"

Chikage's face blanked. Her eyes were wide and slowly filling with tears. "Shut up, Kankuro-san. I'm not supposed to fall for him."

"But you have."

"He won't love me. It's hopeless. He told me that I wasn't allowed to love him."

Kankuro's face lightened up as he asked softly, "Are you seriously this stupid, Chikage? I mean, how much of an idiot can you be? Don't you get it?"

"I am an idiot... I yelled at him and ran away. Gaara... he told me that I can't love him. Doesn't that mean that it's impossible?" Her tears spilled over and she held her eyes in her hands as she sobbed.

"That means that only a miracle can save Gaara now. He's a wreck. He's going back to his old ways, when he was threatening everybody and killing without any mercy or remorse. He needs you, Chi-chan... you are his miracle."

She just shook her head. "No, I'm not. My picture must have did that to him. I hurt him and now everybody is paying for it. Don't waste time on me... you have to save him."

"Do it yourself."

Chikage removed her hands to look at Kankuro with her tear-filled eyes and he looked into her wet and red face. His face was calm and stern as he continued, "Gaara is your responsibility. You fell in love with him and I know that he loves you. He just can't show it because of... his family and everyone around him. He got the idea that he couldn't love anyone besides himself. I'm just as guilty as he is. But even if I do care about him, I'm a coward... I'm scared of my little brother. It's your time, Chi-chan. You are brave enough to love the monster who was supposed to be unlovable. Prove him wrong. Show your love. Be his miracle. And make me ashamed to be afraid of him."

((Okay, this is the second time I've made this chapter. Last time, I had this chapter and accidentally deleted it. I was seriously crying. But now... here you go!! pumps fist into air victoriously And I know that Kankuro would have never said this to anybody if he hadn't felt that it was absolutely necessary. I just wanted to point out that he does realize his bad qualities when it comes to his attitude about Gaara. Review and I'll bring up the next one... if I don't delete it. lol TT))


	17. The Standoff

((Okay, my computer's weird or something because chapter 16 was put on yesterday but today, it actually was in public view just... maybe 10 pm or so? Anyway... two reviews due to my comp's strangeness.))

NeferNeferi:

I'm glad you updated; I've been waiting for this chapter. )  
This is quite interesting; we get to see a little bit of Chikage's  
personality and the effect Gaara has had on her. I'm looking forward to her  
coming to prove to Kankuro that he's a coward. And he is; he's passing on all  
of the responsability to her, instead of accepting some of it himself (despite  
the fact that he can't do much anymore). I hope she proves him wrong and that  
she brings Gaara back. Please update soon!

((He admitted that he was a coward. It's not that he's passing on all of the responsibility, it's just that he knows that whatever he tries won't make much of a difference. Chi is the only one. lol that sounded so sci-fi :P))

LadyAmazon:

if kankuro's little sppech doesn't inspire confidence, nothing will. I for  
one will love to show gaara my love, even if he tries to kill me i can forgive  
him. Forgive and forget, that's how ninjas roll.  
Keep it going i mean it! Cha!

((A new reviewer! Nice to meet you, LadyAmazon! And yes... I second that. If you're going to die anyway, might as well die happy, eh?))

((Okay so now... we all know that Chikage's gonna go to Gaara, right? But the approach will be difficult... and she will smell of rotting wood. How romantic, eh? Let's read what happens... cuz I honestly don't know until I put it on the screen. Computer muse, be my guide.))

Chapter 17: The Stand-off

Gaara stood in his room, looking out into the darkness. He could relate-- the scene felt so comforting to him at the moment. It was just like old times. All alone with only the still black blanket of night to caress is shattered-glass body. He refused to let anybody in. But he had been close... Chikage almost broke him. He had been confused for so long-- this was better. He knew what he was doing now. Without her, everything was black and white. Chikage was grey.

'All of this is the truth... and yet... I feel emptier than usual. That will come to pass. Just like the hurt from those kids all those years ago. They didn't want me so I don't need them. They're only purpose is to make me feel alive, to give me a reason to live. They must die in order for me to live. That is my only connection to them. So why don't I want it to be? Why am I suddenly so lonely that my eyes burn?' He sighed, gaining control of himself. He'd get used to it again. By now, it was almost second nature. Or it would have been if not for the purple-eyed girl.

Yes, Gaara blamed Chikage for his confusion and the fact that it had cleared up after their confrontation only served to back up his accusation.

He took a deep breath of night air and caught a strange scent upon the breeze. It was moldy and old... wooden if he wasn't mistaken... and directly below his balcony. Looking down, he saw the object of his confusion. He glared and asked, "Why are you here? I have nothing more to say to you. You can't love me and I can't love anyone but myself."

"So why do I get the feeling that you're only saying that?"

"Because I'm saying it. It's true."

"That's what other people told you. They said it so much that you believe it. It's your protective spell."

Gaara took a good look at the young woman. Her hair was a mess, her skin seemed to be powdered with dirt, her clothes wrinkled. She had been on some sort of self-finding adventure and now despite her dishevelled look, something about her seemed stronger. Some sort of power seemed to radiate off her skin. Or was that the moon's light? Either way... she looked almost as a goddess of vengeance.

"You cannot fool me, Chikage. I can see once more. I won't go back into the grey."

"Even though the grey is a place that you felt happiest?"

He glared even more. "I feel happiest in a place where I know what's going on. You are nothing but a mass of confusion and chaos for me. Now go away." He turned way from the balcony to go back inside.

"I'm not leaving you alone."

That single defiant phrase caused a flash of anger to course through his spine. He whirled around, the sand at his feet kicking up at his fury. "What did you say?"

"I made that mistake twice already." Her eyes flickered softly. "Don't tell me to make it again."

"I'll make you cry."

"They'll be tears of joy."

"I'll hurt you."

"My life-blood is yours to spill."

"I'll kill you."

"I'll die happy."

Gaara's eyes widened from their glare. He couldn't do it anymore. His signature move that struck fear into the eyes of all had no effect upon Chikage. She stood tall, her eyes bright but no tears to show for it. Her body shook but it it seemed to be only from the cold. "What can I do to make you leave me alone?"

"Nothing. Even in death, you cannot get rid of me. I love you, Gaara-san." Now her body was shaking from fear. The fear of rejection. But that emotion didn't reach her eyes. And she still stood strong.

((I love the part where Gaara's trying to threaten her and she's just brushing it off. Funny thing is, she totally means every word. Chikage is the goddess of vengeance in this chapter. She was scared and she ran away. Vengeance knows no fear and although she cannot physically hurt Gaara, she knows exactly how much her words affect him. Review please.))


	18. Delusions

((11 reviews! I think this is a record... and if not, please don't burst my happy bubble. Unless you've had like a hectic day... then burst away! :3))

Sei Ai:

Update soon please doing the Hamster Dance

(runs screaming hamsters are fluffy balls of pure evil! lol anyway, thanks for the review!))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs:

Jeez! Chikage is persisstent! .

(lol I know. I made her that way... she had to get over her shyness some way... why not make it full blown? But just wait until Gaara accepts it... IF he accepts it)

Lol,  
Not to be critizing or nothin:  
BUT WHAT GUY SAYS "BE HIS MIRACLE"?!  
If you know one:  
PLEASE SHOW HIM TO ME

(sorry... but I liked to kinda flip words around. I am the queen of sappy speeches! and I'd have to say... a guy who is actually cornered. it was either say something cheesy or go home and admit to Temari that he failed and Gaara's stuck as a homicidal psycho with no compassion for the rest of his life. what would you do? I don't mind the critique so long as it's not someone bitchin' me out about what I put in my stories... a couple of mine involve rape and I got yelled at because of it. so I took a chapter as an authors note to address the entire whole of people who didn't like me putting it in there. btw, VampireGaaraCheesepuffs did a review for 16 and 17... but the first review on here is for chapter 17.)

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx:

i loved this part:  
"I made that mistake twice already." Her eyes flickered softly. "Don't tell  
me to make it again."  
"I'll make you cry."  
"They'll be tears of joy."  
"I'll hurt you."  
"My life-blood is yours to spill."  
"I'll kill you."  
"I'll die happy."  
Great short chappie I loved it I've been thinking about making a GaaraxOOC  
fan fic but ya see i only make one-shots because i know i'll never be allowed  
to write long sotries freely and update so i make one-shots because its easier  
to sneak in lol long story anyways GREAT CHAPPIE I LOVE IT!  
-Ja ne, xXTwilight-KunoichiXx

(I know what you mean... I'm glad you like that part. I wanted a little bit of... poetic conflict into my fic so... that's where that came from. as for one-shots, I don't see anything wrong with that. I myself have to sneak one in my arsenal of stories since in my Bloody Acquaintance story, I forgot to toss in that bag of fun... anyway, you should totally make a Gaaraxoc fanfic! then you tell me when you get it put up and I'll read and review it!)

Gaara-frenzy:

aww. i love the confrentation. not many words but lots of meaning to it. XD  
yay this chapters awesome cant wait for the next.

(chapter 17's review. that's how I like my chapters... meaningful. I tried to make it longer... but I'm just happy that I didn't delete it on accident while trying to save it.))

is it just me or are the chapters getting shorter!? haha i love to laugh  
at konkuro even if its a serious moment. XD im gonna check more oftain to see  
if you update because it makes me feel special when you put the reveiws in the  
chapters. XD update soon with more gaara and chikage goodness.XD wow im  
putting in too many smileys. oh well yay good chapter with scary warehouses  
that are about to colapse... ahaha set them on fire XD

(this review was for chapter 16... thankies for two reviews, Gaara-frenzy! lol and smileys are welcome any time! as for the shortness... yeah, probably. I write these on wordpad so I don't have a page counter... I try to get them as long as I can.)

if konkuro calls gaara emo i will slit his throat! sasuke is the emo one!  
haha raccoon mafia gotta love it.

(yes... Sasuke is emo... Gaara is psycho... at least right now. but he's hot, so who cares? lol this review was for chapter 15... which makes 3 reviews... is waiting for the fourth from Gaara-frenzy)

aww poor temari. gaara is closing up again oh no!!

(here's chapter 14's review! and that makes four!)

i think gaaras afraid of love. poor chikage... again. well i hope he doesn't  
kill her. i love the little added sentence. And lived. it fits so well.  
Raccoons!!XD they should swarm gaara for being so... daft. of to read the next  
chap.

(chapter 13's review! let's see... that's... 5 reviews so far!)

thanks for putting up the reveiws it makes me feel apretiated but your the  
one that deserves it. XD. poor chikage shes really on a emotional rollercoster  
isnt she. well off to read the next chapter. XD

(And here's chapter 12 for an even six reviews from Gaara-frenzy!)

Kinalupi:

pfft you deleated it XD hahahah and..NEW RECORD!! WO funny and heart warming  
chapter..AND YAY BROWNIES !! squeels :3

(I'm glad you're laughing about my mistake... I did the same thing after I stopped crying. I just looked at the screen for a second before shouting, "NOOOOOOOOO!!" then I wondered if there was a support group that I could go to to get me through it... but there wasn't... at least not that I could find)

((Okay... so last time... Chikage was actually showing some balls and standing up to a very unstable Gaara. Now, I'm sure that we all know that I'm too sappy to actually have Gaara kill the only one who loves him, right? ... I didn't hear you all say right... darn... VampireGaaraCheesepuff, I think they think I'm as coldhearted as you. :P we'll see... no, he won't kill her but I'll be darned if I'm gonna make it one happy ending during this next chapter.))

Chapter 18: Delusions

Gaara couldn't believe his ears. At first, he tried to make himself believe that she'd said something completely different... but what? Olive juice? He couldn't imagine a scenario in which she would use that line. When it began to sink in... the sand came out and wrapped itself around her. His right hand held his head tightly as he struggled to gain control of his rolling emotions. "You don't know what you're saying... you don't know what love is, Chikage... and neither do I..." he choked out as he looked at her from his left eyes.

Tears streamed down her face. "Don't tell me that, Gaara-san. I know how to like someone... love is just an emotion that's an even stronger form of like. You've never experienced liking someone?" she said. Her voice was shaking as much as her body. But somehow, her words came out clear as a bell.

"Why are you doing this, you stupid little girl!? Why are you tormenting me this way?! Do you find my pain FUNNY?! Well? DO YOU?!" Gaara was losing control. Chikage was shaking because of the emotion of anxiety. It wasn't from fear of him. But how was he supposed to handle someone who wasn't scared of him? He didn't know, this had never happened before. "The greyness is coming back... " he said, holding back a whimper of hurt.

Chikage shook her head. "You are the one tormenting... yourself, Gaara-san. I love you... and I don't want to hurt you. I want you to understand that I've always loved you! And I don't CARE if you DON'T love me!"

"Why? Why do you love me!? How can you say those things so lightly?! Why can't you help me understand?!"

"What?"

"I don't know why you'd love something like me... it hurts not knowing. I can't understand you, you're confusing me, Chikage! And I hate it... I hate it so much, I could die..." Gaara's words softened and his panic subsided to the grief that stood still in his heart. Tears that threatened to leak out stayed put. A slight tremble of his lips was all that showed his feelings. "I'm so tired of not knowing..."

"Let me tell you... let me help you..." Chikage's words said soothingly.

"I don't need your help! Just tell me!" he snapped.

The purple-eyed girl looked into his eyes. Her free hand reached out and wiped away a still tear. "Don't cry... I'll tell you... I want to show you but you have to put me down."

Gaara nodded and put her down onto the ground. He glared down at her from his balcony. "Come inside and take a shower. Temari will give you some sleeping clothes. You stink and I don't want you showing me anything smelling the way you do..."

Chikage nodded. "Thank yo--"

"Hurry up." Then he disappeared inside his room to get his head together.

The girl giggled softly at his impatient nature before entering the house to be greeted by Temari. "Hello, Temari-san..."

"Chi! Thank God Kankuro found you! Gaara--!"

"I know... I need a shower before I go to see him..."

Temari scrunched her nose in disgust. "You're telling me... do I even WANT to know what you've been rolling in?"

"... probably not," she said after thinking about it.

Sighing, the blond refused to touch the reddish-brown haired girl and motioned her to follow her. "Okay... here's the bathroom. I'll go get you a night shirt."

"Night shirt?"

"I ran out of pajama bottoms, okay? You'll have to make due..." Temari muttered with a shrug. "Be back in a bit."

Chikage nodded at her turned back before entering the bathroom and admiring the cherry-stained mahogany wood and soft sand decorum of the bathroom. It was so warm and inviting... she was sure that this was perhaps Gaara's favorite place to forget about the harshness of the outside world. 'Then again... you probably want your bathroom to be this way so you can actually go without any feelings of just ending life right there on the pot...' she thought as she stripped out of her ragged clothing.

Turning on the water, she looked behind her to see Temari's hand sticking out of the door, holding a night shirt and a pair of underwear. "Here... this was all I could find. I really should do some laundry..."

Taking the clothes, she replied, "Thank you so much, Temari-san. I'll wash up carefully as to not get this scent or dirt onto your clothes."

"Don't worry about it. Just help Gaara, okay?"

"I'll try my best." As soon as Temari had closed the door, Chikage went to the tub and shut off the water. She climbed in and began to wash her body. After a few moments of humming, she began to sing...

"Why must you cry...?

Why must you push yourself?

Please don't die...

I still need you to live..."

She continued her soft song, little did she know that Gaara was hanging just outside the door, listening to every melodious word. He couldn't help but wonder if she was maybe singing about him. And though he was loath to admit it... wondering along those selfish lines made him feel special.

Chikage flooded her body with the slowly browning water, her mind becoming foggy. "Gaara... you are so very much loved..." she said aloud dizzily.

And those words made him knock on the door. He had to know now. She called for whoever it was to enter and opened the door to see half of Chikage's body hanging over the side of the bathtub. Steam fogged up the most important parts, much to his dissatisfaction. "What are you doing? Why did you make the water so hot?" he asked dully.

She smiled at him goofily. "I didn't mean to... it wasn't noticable until just now... Gaara-san... I wanna show you..."

"What?" Gaara asked, hoping that his ears deceived him.

"Please let me love you..."

"WHAT?!" Now he KNEW this was too good to be true. "You don't know what you're saying... get out of that tub right now!"

"But Gaara-san... I want to love you..."

"GET OUT NOW!! TEMARI!!"

The blond ninja ran to the bathroom to find Gaara next to the tub that held a naked, heat-strikken girl. "Gaara... why are you... I mean... you know she's naked right? You weren't trying to do anything... right?" She struggled against her urge to smack Gaara and get herself killed. She didn't yell, either, which was really starting to put the strain on her. If it was Kankuro... he would have been dead on the floor by then.

"Get her out of there. She had the water too hot and she's trying to tell me that she wants to sleep with me..." he muttered, pushing past his sister. "When she's in her right mind, send her to my room."

"Why?" Temari asked suspiciously.

Gaara didn't look at her as he said, "She's going to tell me why she loves me... and she said she wanted to show me."

"Show you what?!" Temari asked again, raising her voice. But Gaara didn't reply... because he didn't want to admit to her or anyone that he didn't know.

((Okay... end of Chapter 18... that was intense... Gaara almost cried there but since he can't cry consciously... since he won't let himself... he didn't. Yes, he's confused as all Hell and I'm sure he probably wouldn't have admitted it that way in the actual anime... but who cares? He knows he's confused and the only way he's gonna get any answers is from Chikage. That's probably one of two reasons that he hasn't killed her... review chapter 18 please and I'll hand out chapter 19))


	19. Out of the Heat, Into the Cold

((Okay today, I got one... two... six reviews! awesome response! lol))

LadyAmazon:

woah...The whole shower bit could've warped my perverted little mind. Some  
man gaara is! calling his sister! hahaha!  
Keep it going i mean it! Cha!

(yay! hey, Gaara is a man... but as perverted as his mind is, he can't bring himself to violate her in the bathtub! he's got WAY too many conflicted emotions! lmfao)

Sei Ai:

Update soon please.  
(roger that!)

Kinalupi:

GAH my record was crushed sobs u dident get it till the next chapter .  
that sucks...like...REALLY BAD! TT it took me six minits to read and revue  
that chapter...oh well enough annoying you... GO CGIKAGE GO WOOT! lol awsum  
chapter! :D

(just wait until THIS chapter! huggles don't cry... shit happens. Que sera sera!)

Gaara-frenzy:

yay. you know i really love this story. i'd have to say that its one of the  
best i've read. hahahahahaha gaara walked in with her like that i bet he was  
blushing inside since he won't let himself show emotion outside. i just find  
that thought too funny. can't wait for chap 19. XD

(and thus, my goal is accomplished! it's possible that Gaara gave off a slight blush... but it was like almost invisible and you'd have to stare at him for like an hour just to see it. by then... he's already killed you.)

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx:

Wo Wo WO What the hell was she gonna show him lol jk and btw i did that  
recently i put the water really hot but what happened was i nearly blacked out  
and i just fell and bruised my arm and chest so yea it hurt like hell but i  
lived woo! anyways back to the review it was AWESOME you gotta please please  
please update...Like my best friend Daniel would say: Update PLOX

(just as you thought... THAT was what she was gonna show him. total smutness denied! for now... but I'm glad that you're okay... personally, I like my water pretty hot. if it feels too cold to me, I just add more hot water and then I basically boil myself red when I get out. ... what does PLOX mean?? I am so behind on 'net lingo'...)

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs:

EMO GAARA!  
In the literal sense, not the fashion .  
(Some people forget emo stands for EMOTIONAL rolls eyes)  
That's bout as deep as it gets sigh

(that's the only way I can remember emo as... but I still like the idea of Gaara being more psycho than emo. it's smexy... 3 But Gaara would look wonderful in an all black attire... but more gothy than emo... if that makes sense. )

((Okay, well there you have it! Six wonderful reviews for chapter 18! Now... in this next one... I'm thinking about turning it into actual smut. since Gaara IS a living, breathing male. And Chikage's attire will contain ONLY the following items-- a large T-shirt and underwear... both courtesy of Temari. Now tell me... if you were a guy... what would you do? :P))

Chapter 19: Out of the Heat, Into the Cold

Gaara awaited Chikage's entrance into his room. His breath was short and hurried. He had narrowly escaped that bathroom... with his DIGNITY! Yes... Gaara was... aroused! He didn't know how but he sure as HELL knew why!

Once again, Chikage was to blame. It was all her fault. The way she talked, the way she looked, everything about her in that dizzied state amongst the fog of the bathroom. She caused it and he had to control himself! Like Temari WOULDN'T have checked in on her if she took too long. He cursed those checks that she constantly made to his room. Even though he had been free from Shukaku's control for a while now, she still checked up on him to make sure that he wasn't going to go out and destroy the city. His sand attacks remained intact and he could use them to do whatever he wanted.

After about half an hour, Chikage finally entered his room shyly. Her face was seriously flushed and she looked like she was about to appologize for talking like a moron in heat. Which she was very much in heat... just thanks to very hot water. "So? Show me."

The girl looked at him with wide eyes. He couldn't really blame her... but he did. He was a straight forward guy. He got right to the point and didn't like to beat around the bushes.

"U-um... well... w-we don't have to go very far... but may I... um..."

"Spit it out. The nights are shorter..."

"Uh... I want to..."

"Love me. Yes, you said that already. Are you sure you're ready to lose your virginity at such a young age? Especially to someone like me. I won't take responsibility if you get pregnant, you know." This was a lie. Of course he would... but it was a way to scare off the girl and her crazy ideas.

But to his surprise, she blushed wildly and waved her hands around in panic. "Oh God, no! I don't want to... I mean, maybe someday... but only if you wanted to."

"A man always wants to..."

"That's not what I meant! I meant, if you wanted to with me... not just with anybody! Besides... I wasn't going to ask that! I want you to let me hug you!"

Gaara just stood there. His eyes didn't change, didn't blink. His face didn't twitch. He was simply there, staring at her as if she were nothing at all. "What's a hug?"

"Let me show you, please..."

Gaara sighed and nodded. "Fine. But I'll kill you if I don't like it."

He stood there as Chikage approached him, wrapping her arms around his body. Her head rested on his chest and her eyes shut. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening. His body felt sort of weak. His heart pounded like crazy. His sand swirled on his floor lazily. Looking down, he noticed two things. One, she actually looked like she wanted to stay there, pressed against him in this "hug". And two... she wasn't wearing a bra so the chilliness of the room was causing her nipples to harden against his torso.

Gaara looked down at her for a while before sighing again. When she heard it and moved away, his sand activated on its own, forcing her back, this time, into his arms. "Your cold... and you don't have a bra on."

She blushed as she tried to hide her face. Using his sand, he made her look at him. "I didn't know that girl's bodies could harden like men's do... just not in the same place," he whispered cruelly.

Chikage's eyes lowered to look from his eyes to his lips. Gaara didn't understand so when he asked, she said, "I want you to kiss me... press your lips against mine, please..."

((probably the worse place to put a cliffhanger and yes I know... not complete smut but it's got a hint or two. it's a short chapter so I do expect people to send assassins that will threaten me to write longer chapters or else. Will Gaara kiss her? Will he deny her? Will I ever learn? probably not but as for the first two questions, you'll just have to get your answers in chapter 20. review please!))


	20. Kiss Me Once

((Okay, I missed a review for chapter 18 so here it is!))

kitkat kezia:

Okay... that was kinda confusing but I'm sure it'll make sense in time. :)  
Whats the song called? Or did you make it up?

(I just made up a small verse of poetry and decided that she would be singing in the tub about Gaara. I hope you liked it!)

((Now here are the other four review that came after chapter 19))

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx:

AH HE WILL KISS HER CAUSE ILL GET MY OOC AND KICK HIS IF HE DOESN'T! You  
kill me inside with your cliffies and if i was a guy i would be the least  
perverted guy cuz i hate perverted guys no offense but i got leg touchedby  
this kid arthur i slapped him but anyways PLOX means please, plz, por favor,  
pwease ya know it goes on and on and I WOULD LOVE TO BE IN CHIKAGE'S SHOES  
RIGHT NOW! Ok I Had a Crazy Fan moment...and thank you for being happy that  
i'm ok and i still have to go to the doctor to get my chest area checked so  
hopefully im fine!  
P.S. MY LITTLE BROTHER IS BEING ANNOYING!!  
-Ja ne, xXTwilgiht-KunoichiXx

(yay! wait... your OOC... would kick his ass? lol don't worry... no violence will need to come of this situation and crazy fan moments are to live for!)

kina:

NO I SPELT CHIKAGE RONG -crys- stupid keybord..BLAME MY KEYBORD! and YAYZ  
FOR THE SMUT!

(that's okay. I blame my keyboard for mispellings all the time)

Gaara-frenzy:

if people try to assassinate you your raccoon mafia can protect you! i hate  
other assassins. i like to think i'm the best assassine since i gave my  
neighbor and her mom a heart attack by walking up to them in the dark since i  
could see and they couldn't. besides if they assassinated you how would we  
know what happens next?! please please please update soon. XD

(lol, yes but my raccoon mafia is slowly disintigrating. today, I saw one of my members had been hit on the road. weeps for her loss we'll miss him dearly.)

Of.Two.minds:

(Excuse my blissful fangirl moment) AYYIIE THAT IS SO ADORABLE! Takes Deep  
breath Okay i'm fine now. Can't wait for more this is so Adorable!

(yay! I'm so happy that you love it so much for a blissful fan girl scream! And to take such a deep breath to regain your compossure only makes it even better. once again... crazy fan moments are to live for.)

((Okay then, now that the reviews and replies have been tallied... let us begin. Gaara has to make a choice and since he's confused as all Hell, I've decided to choose for him... as if there was a doubt that I would. He likes to pretend that he has a say in these stories. lol jk))

Chapter 20: Kiss Me Once

Gaara stared upon the puckered lips as though they were covered with a paper bomb. He knew that if he touched those lips, something would happen. But whether it was good or bad, he couldn't tell. That was the thing about Chikage-- she was grey. She was the good and the bad. For the life of him, he couldn't find the bad about her at that moment.

She wore a large night shirt, panties, and no bra. She hugged him and he hugged her. Her eyes were soft and she begged for his kisses. The ideal angel of any man. But he wasn't any man. He didn't know what to do... what was right to do. He had been outcasted for so long, it seemed almost impossible for him to touch a female. And yet, here he was, an angel in his arms.

"What will happen?" he asked softly. As much as he would have denied it, her lips looked so kissable. He could almost taste them upon his own.

Chikage smiled at him with those kissable lips. "Everything and nothing. It won't harm you physically but if you're like me, there will be an emotional waterfall that you'll just tumble down in a wooden barrel."

"What? You don't make any sense."

"It's called being in love, Gaara-san. Nothing makes sense to a woman in love."

"Would you stop saying that? You're delusional... it's all that hot water." He remembered that she'd said something similar before she'd taken a bath but he didn't care.

"Gaara-san..."

"Don't say it. I don't want to hear it."

"Then kiss me!"

"Not until I know what will happen!"

"But I don't know! I don't know what will happen to you... I can only feel for one."

"I hate that about you."

Chikage giggled. "I'm just glad that you don't hate me as a whole."

Gaara looked at her funny. "Who said that?"

"What? You mean... you do hate me... for me?"

"I don't know. You annoy and confuse me. I suppose that's reason enough to hate you."

"Gaara-san..." Her lilac eyes began to tear up.

"That won't work."

"You never said flat out that you hated me, though..."

"Hm... so I didn't. That doesn't mean anything."

"It means a lot!" she argued.

He sighed. "No, it doesn't. I just can't seem to decide."

"Kiss me and then you'll be able to."

"You're like a dog with this kiss thing. Is it an exchange of chakra?"

Chikage laughed slightly. She was starting to get impatient. "No... not really. It's just a physical way of showing love."

"But I don't love," Gaara retorted logically.

"Hey! You asked me to show you love!" she replied sharply. "This was the best way. But I would be lying... if I said that I wasn't looking forward to doing this."

"What are you trying to say?" Gaara asked.

Growling, Chikage declared, "It's like trying to talk to Kankuro-san! I've been saying all night how much I love you! And I've loved you for so long! Now kiss me or die!"

"You can kill me? I'd like to see that..."

Chikage shook her head. "Let me go, Gaara-san."

The red-headed sand god was shocked to hear this. "What?"

"I won't beg anymore. I'll leave and... go stay in another room."

He didn't understand why she suddenly sounded so tired. "Why?"

"I'm sick of asking you to kiss me. I've answered all of your questions, I've told you time and time again that I loved you. And you have yet to kiss me! The way I see it... this is the best way to "kill" you," she replied, struggling to get out of the sandy grasp of Gaara. But he held on fast.

"I can kill you just as easily."

"I didn't say it was easier... I said it was better. Now let me go!"

Time stilled to a stop. Chikage couldn't speak anymore, Gaara didn't care about her sudden attitude. All that mattered was her body against his. Her hands weakly holding on to his arms as his lips devoured hers. One of his hands snaked up her body and burrowed itself deep into her reddish-brown locks. A soft moan came from the back of her throat, followed by one of Gaara's thicker, manlier ones. His other hand had made contact with her butt and he began to mold and massage her left cheek. This, in turn, coaxed her hips into his.

((smut cliffhanger! warning, warning! next chapter might take longer to jot down... since I might make it into a lemon... maybe... maybe not. oh well, review please!! I think this one's longer... puppy eyes for reviews))


	21. The Fight For Control

((Okay, sorry it's been so long... late nights workin' and thunderstorms last night... along with the late night. But since those don't really apply to your lives (or maybe they do), I might as well get this show on the road! For chapter 20, I've recieved... dramatic music 7 reviews!!))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs:

NO! CLIFFHANGER SHOULD BE ILLEGALIZED!  
Oh, and S-O-R-R-Y for not leavin a review for chap 19 (I FINALLY got on the  
comp, and I'm SPEED readin before I get KICKED off XD)  
But I'm takin time to review now so YAY! .  
Gaara would be a hot goth. (to reply to UR reply on for chap 18 XD)  
Though he has the emo guyliner XD JK  
I have run out of sweets, so here tis a BANANA! BAN ANA! Lol  
(No, I have nothing against ana's)  
VampireGaaraCheesepuffs  
Off imagining Gaara as a goth sigh

((yes... although, he's a hot Gaara... I'm not sure what category we could put him in except for psycho... and he's a hot one of those too! btw, it's cool. I don't mind if people don't review EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER.. so long as they review one of them and tell me what they think about the chapters that they had read.))

NeferNeferi:

I can finally review! I went away on a trip for a couple of days, and brought  
you something hands you a lovely Las Vegas spoon for some pudin You asked me  
for a spoon, and though it's a little late, this one is for you to keep.  
Well, I liked all chapters that I've read; it's nice to see that Chikage can  
be herself around Gaara. And that he's kind of willing to let her show him  
what love is. But, I wonder whhat you'll give to us for next chapter? Please  
update soon!

((yay for souvenier spoons!! and I finally getta eat that pudding from way back when! thanks!! I'm glad that you liked my chapters!))

Kina:

OMG SMUT shreeks to the heavens like the perverted gaaraXoc fangirl i am  
LEMON!1 YES DOITDOITDOITDOIT!!

((I should... but then again, I don't think I should.))

Dragon of Twilight:

...well, i think he gets it now! lopsided leer Go Gaara!

((a new reviewer! or at least, one that I don't remember reviewing my stuff before... at any rate, GO GAARA!! lol thanks Dragon of Twilight for reviewing!))

LadyAmazon:

Woah Woah Woah! Now this got my warped perverted mind working into overtime!  
Lemon better be promised or i'll never talk...review again...okay that's a  
lie. But please add hot steamy lemon and good lemon, not that kissy half naked  
stuff and they decide to stop at the last minute

(( I wouldn't do that... or would I? maybe I would... I think I did in my Bloody Acquaintance story... but they KNEW they were gonna do it later... it was just to get a FEEL of what was to come. But they also knew that they weren't gonna do it right in her room upon their second meeting... so yeah, my reason, my excuse for stretching out the lemon on that story))

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx:

EK! They Kissed Brb...(Runs around the house jumping for joy) ok back that  
was great but ya seriously need to make your chappies longer and your cliffies  
away i'm seriously dying inside...Oh yeah Twilight you can go now he kissed  
her..."Ow man"said the OOC...and walks away Thank You! Gracias!! Arigato! For  
the chappie!  
-Ja ne, xXTwilight-KunoichiXx

((takes xXTwilight-KunoichiXx's sugar away I'm glad you liked it! I'm trying to make the chapters longer... and the purpose of cliffies ARE to kill you on the inside... but I'll try... no guarentees :3 btw, Twilight, if I don't give you guys good stuffs to read, you may attack me. I'm not as good as Gaara but hey, in times of emergency, ya gotta do what ya gotta do, right?))

Gaara-frenzy:

aw poor raccoon. well chikage got him to kiss her thats good. hm interesting  
tactics. it makes me laugh a bit. cant wait for the next chapter XD

((yes... as we speak, Gaara is conversing with the other members of the original raccoon family to take revenge for this heinous action. they say their gonna mess up that car but good... lol. They can do it too. ))

((Okay, now I'm gonna try to make this a longer chapter... I hate not having a page count... I'll try to do a word count though... all of the other chapters have been 1000 to 2000 words each so... yeah... lmfao))

Chapter 21: The Fight For Control

Chikage clung to Gaara in surprise. He had kissed her... HE HAD KISSED HER! Her heart nearly exploded with the rush of emotion flooding throughout her body and she knew that she could die happy right then and there. But then... Gaara would be alone again. As she kissed him back, she vowed that she would not leave him. If she did, that would be only too cruel to him. He had been alone his whole life, the people who were supposed to love him feared him or treated him worse than their own enemies. And his uncle... had hated him while being kind to him. A betrayal that could never be forgiven.

Their bodies were being crushed softly together by his sand, she could feel him so easily despite their clothing... or her lack of clothing. But something hung in the back of her mind. Something that didn't quite sit right with her. It left a bitter taste in her mouth and she was glad that Gaara had not taken to exploring her mouth or he would be able to taste it too.

But as the kiss went on, that was all it was. He took no liberties, he didn't try to feel her up... and frankly, it was a surprise to her. Such a surprise that she broke the kiss and looked at him in confusion.

Gaara looked at her with predatory eyes. His breathing was harsh and uneven, unused to the feelings that she stirred in his groin.

"What?" he asked, trying to get ahold of himself.

She asked back, "Why aren't you touching me?"

"I am... my arms are around you..."

"No... I mean... why aren't you touching me like a boy would? The other girls would boast to me how their boyfriends would touch them intimately..."

"But we're not that way," Gaara replied honestly.

The blunt force of that sentance was enough to draw blood and she bit her lip to keep the tears back. Instead, red tears of pain dribbled from her teeth and dripped from her chin slowly. And the red-headed sand god's attention went to the blood at once. The crimson life-liquid taunted him cruelly and slid down her neck after dripping onto her collarbone. She had paid no heed to it nor did she try to cover it up. So he figured that it was fair game and lowered his head to her spotted collarbone and lapped at the blood. He heard a soft noise come from her. It sounded like a cross between a moan and a whimper but he didn't care. The taste of blood was upon his tongue and never was there a sweeter taste.

"Gaara-san... stop... please..." Chikage begged brokenly. Inside, she felt like she was dying. On the outside, she was certain that she had spontaneously combusted. Her body felt so hot, so achy. But she couldn't let herself do this... could she? They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend and all she really knew was that she confused him. He may have kissed her.. but that was all thanks to her pressure. He didn't love her.

He didn't listen. He couldn't listen. All his thoughts were clouded, he wasn't sure what he was doing beyond the fact that he was licking up honey-sweet blood. He took his tongue and licked at the line that divided her neck in two.

The girl gave a staggering breath as her head tilted backwards of it's own accord. 'He doesn't love me, he doesn't love me...!' she chanted in her mind. But even with those words echoing throughout the confines of her mind, her body was clearly in control. She held no power as her form worked against her will, moving even closer and tossing her head back in wanton. "Gaara-san... we need... stop... too late..." she pleaded, her eyes shutting against the feelings that threatened to flood her over.

Gaara gave out a chuckle, sinister and deliberate. "Chikage, you should have known... that even without Shukaku... it was already too late."

((Okay... short, yes but hey, I had to set the stage for the lemon. Yes, I could have had the lemon this chapter but that made it seem pointless. At least now, I've established two facts-- Gaara apparently doesn't love her and Chikage knows that what she is doing is taboo, but her body's actions are a display of what she wants to do. Mentally and physically. Yes, she wants to do it, even in her mind but she knows she shouldn't. Review for the lemon... REVIEW LIKE THE EVIL RACCOON MAFIA IS ON YOUR CAR'S BACK BUMPER!!))


	22. Sour Lemon

((Okay, 6 reviews later, a lemon appeared in the form of Gaara and Chikage!))

Kina:

LEMON! -twitchytwitchyspazzspazz- WO :D roflmfao im so wird XDXD and  
perverted, how can a 14 year old be perverted?? OH my birthday was on  
saturday :D

OH ya and REALLY good chapter XD wootz!

((lol weird perverted is allowed in my book. It doesn't matter how old you are, so long as you enjoy what you read and think! And I think I'll dedicate this chapter to the perverted Kina-chan for her birthday!))

Of.Two.minds:

Cool...your exploring the darker side of Gaara's personality and what would  
probably be the thought process to a girl who really did love Gaara. I give it  
two thumbs up!

((yay! thumbs up to Of.Two.minds I got told that I shouldn't give people thumbs up. apparently I'm more of a peace sign kinda person so... peace! gives peace sign Anyway, yes! I love the dark side of Gaara's personality!! It's smexy... pervy thoughts))

NeferNeferi:

New chapter, yay!  
Wow; this was quite packed. I wonder if they will actually proceed? And if  
Gaara really doesn't love her or if he's just saying it outloud so that he can  
believe it? Please update soon!

((they will proceed... because I'm afraid that if I don't, I'll get sent to the electric chair for cruel and unusual writing))

Gaara-frenzy:

eep she's hurt inside though. isn't that going to make it worse for her that  
in his eyes is lust insted of love. i think she should be more stubborn with  
him but then it would be harder to put the lemon in and it looks like everyone  
else wants that... i can't wait for the next chapter somehow it feels like  
your teaseing us with these little chapters. XD eep my raccoon will protect  
me. i only have one.  
((that's okay... one is enough for anyone. he's your raccoon body guard! but yes, I am teasing you... but the teasing is similar to a pleasant tickle... I think. the way I see it, she wants to show him love, right? well, some people contribute love to sex. so if she makes him feel "happy", maybe he'll at least feel the love of a girl who is willing to be with him.))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs:

"sinister and deliberate"  
I AM NOW IN LOVE WITH THOSE TWO WORDS!

((yay for the love of sinister and deliberate words!!))

cherry1315:

lemon! lemon! lemon! XD...gez ive turned so/sound so perverted now LOL!  
I BLAM FANFICTION AND QUIZILLA FOR MY PERVERTEDNESS...  
:D  
hehehe  
anyways i love your story so far! :D

((you're a quizilla pervert, too?? that's where I went before I came here. I've got stories there that are under the name bluvenom but there's little to no activity so I was thinking of deleting all of my stories there and start anew. anyway, thanks for your review! you are my newest reviewer cherry1315))

((Okay... now we shall begin... be patient with me... because this is VERY hard for me to do. I can think perverted, speak perverted... writing is more difficult for me, though.))

Chapter 22: Sour Lemon

The blood upon Gaara's tongue and lips had driven him to this state. Her blood was so sweet that the lust for it brought him to actually want her. He moved up her neck and wrapped his lips around her bleeding lip, suckling it gently and drawing out a moan from her body. Her hips moved dangerously close to his. "You're enjoying this?" he asked in confusion.

Chikage blushed. "No..." she said but her body reacted against the poorly-said rejection. "My mind doesn't want this... you don't want this, Gaara-san..." she corrected quickly as her cloth-covered heat made contact with his groin.

"Your body yearns for this... and my lust is telling me that I do want it... if your mind objects so much, your body will pay no heed as we continue," he said cruelly, as he slipped a hand up her shirt and ran his finger around her bra-less breast. He made a spiral to the tip of her nipple and felt that it was instantly hard. Taking it between his thumb and pointer finger, he pebbled it, noting for the future that parts of females got hard too. Then he almost laughed at his line of thought.

'The future? Like I will have a chance to do this again...' he thought, too busy laughing at himself mentally to hear her gasp of shocking pleasure.

"Gaara... san..." she puffed out.

Gaara looked at her and gave an evil sort of grin. "Be quiet, girl... your words won't make me stop." He ground into her harder than she had him. His attention and hand went to the other breast as he lowered his lips and took the hardened nipple in his mouth, ignoring the fact that it was covered with a T-shirt. Of course, he soon removed his lips. The T-shirt had belonged to Kankuro and he could almost taste his brother on it.

Chikage looked at the face he was making and gave a soft giggle. That noise made him glare at her. He raised the shirt and lowered his head to give the nipple a soft but firm nip to silence her laughter.

Her gasp of pain made him smirk at his accomplishment. Then he began to suck on it again, happy that it was clear of Kankuro's taste. She moved her head back and gave a pleasured groan. Her hands moved up and held his head there, her torso moving closer. His hand worked on the exposed tit, quickening her breathing... and hardening his groin.

But despite his arousal, he couldn't find any other reason for doing what he was doing. He was attracted sexually to her... he had listened to Kankuro bragging to his friends about his fabricated love affairs with girls that probably didn't exist... but beyond that, he was just doing what he thought he should. Chikage liked it and her rejecting words were weak-willed, at best. She wanted it as much as he needed it. So he carried on, removing the undergarment that hid her moistening sex.

Just then, the girl tried to remove herself from the young man. Her movements were jerky and her legs were unstable, but her intentions were clear. She didn't want this to happen. Gaara just scowled. "What are you doing?" he growled at her.

She shook her head. "No... I've never... I mean, please don't. I-I'm afraid..."

It was then that he saw the tears in her eyes, the hollow look of fear in her lilac eyes. And he relished in satisfaction because he knew that he actually DID something to make her look at him with those eyes. He caused them... and he could make them go away without his sand. "Why? Don't you love me?"

Chikage could almost hear the mocking nature of his words... taste it upon her tongue as she struggled to explain. "I've never... I don't... know what to do... I'm still... I... um..." Embarrassment and frustration colored her cheeks as she looked away.

Gaara found the opportunity to nibble her neck. "I don't care... you can work on instinct... I will take you with experience on my side." He didn't bother to say that he was still innocent... and the experience came from his probably still-virgin elder brother. At this point, he was willing to say whatever it took to find sweet relief inside her soft, warm body.

"Gaara-san..." she whispered in shock. "... when did you...?"

He ignored her words and spread her open, touching her vaginal lips with his fingers before entering carefully. Instantly, he felt her inner walls clamp around his two fingers and he gave a soft moan of his own at the thoughts that he had of what was to happen. He thrusted his fingers in and out of her. He listened to her cries of pleasure and pain. That soon gave into just pleasure. But he couldn't ignore the endless stream of tears that flooded her face. He saw them... didn't do anything about them, didn't stop... but he saw them as clear as the crystal that they imitated.

After three or so minutes of finger-fucking her, he knew that he was ready, now more than ever and he removed his fingers, licking them clean. Then begun to undress.

Chikage sighed in relief. He had stopped. She didn't even know that he was taking off his clothes. The relief was soon shattered as he plunged his hardened cock into her molten sex, crumbling the maiden barrier within. No scream was heard more than the one that was on her face. Her eyes were wide, the tears making the lilac orbs look even bigger. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of pure pain and agony. Her fingernails were making crimson crescent moons in the heels of her hands. He moved inside her, nonetheless. He took her over and over again, diving into the depths of her womanhood.

After a while of constant thrusting, he was ready to release... but he couldn't at the same time. He felt the swelling of his member... but at that moment, her pained eyes stuck in his mind and he stopped. Sweat dripped from his face as he looked at her. The look of surprised agony had long since gone away... but still, she hurt. Her body had been thrusting against his...her eyes had been full of tears and the pain of betrayal hung heavily in them. "Chikage..."

She didn't say a word. Her look wasn't accusatory. She didn't blame him. Her look was that of pity and sadness. At long last, he understood. She was crying from the hurt at first... but even before he had dived in to share something that only people who were in love shared... she was crying on his part. He removed himself from her and said, "I told you... I can't love you. Pain was my teacher and now it is yours. Don't love me blindly... stupid girl." He gathered his clothes, put them on, and stole away in the mist of sand. He didn't even see her tears as she cried for something more than pity... she cried for the two that could never be. The Anti-Romeo-and-Juliet.

((I gave you a lemon... with a sad ending. He breached her barrier, called her stupid, and ran away. I have no dealings with sex or whatever... but I like the trageties of life when I can make them become the wonders of the future. This WILL be a HAPPY story. Gaara and her WILL get together. Just not now. I'm experimenting with length... and this chapter was longer! No complaints? knows there will be a LOT I know... I'm sorry... but Gaara DOESN'T love her yet. She can't show him with physical stuff!))


	23. When Everything Goes Wrong

((Okay, I am seriously even afraid to look at my reviews as of this moment... I'm afraid of one that just reads "I CURSE THEE!!"... nothing more, nothing less. I'm sorry!! But I want things to become awkward between the two of them... it'll make the story more interesting... and have more substance than just "he fucked her and told her that he loved her now that she slept with him. The end." That's kinda what I did in Bloody Acquaintance... but not so much... Well, I got six reviews between the hours of 2 AM and 4 PM so... I hope it doesn't leave me too mentally scarred.))

Kina:

YAYZ B-DAY LEMONYGOODNESS!! and aww...sad lemon...but really THAT WAS  
FREAKING AWSUM!WOOT :D mind wanders)

((okay one friendly review... thanks Kina and happy late B-day))

NeferNeferi:

Well, I'm glad to see you're experimenting with length in both, chapters and  
story. That's good to hear.  
On another note, poor Chikage. And poor Gaara as well. I feel so sorry for  
both. But I know you'll just make it right for them. ;) I'm looking forward to  
how you'll do that. Please update soon!

((And a vote of confidence from NeferNeferi... wow... you guys are just full of surprises! I seriously expected the threat of ninja assassins... or a really ugly man at my doorstep if I didn't make them happy right away...))

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx:

sorry but no comment on the lemon...i just can't comment on lemons im not  
like that but i will tell you think your chappie was great plz update soon

((I'm cool with that... and despite no review on the lemon part, I'm glad that you reviewed the chapter as a great huggles))

LadyAmazon:

THAT EMO LITTLE JERK! I KNOW I ASKED FOR LEMON BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE  
HER LIKE THAT! GAARA, YOU BETTER PRAY TO THAT DEMON OF YOURS BECAUSE IF I EVER  
FIND YOU IN SUNA, YOU'RE IN BIG BIG TROUBLE!

((At least he didn't impregnate her! O.o' I'm sorry but it's my fault, not Gaara's... I made him that way... besides, I'm posting the entire raccoon mafia around his bedroom door... don't worry, they'll get together... after she does some thinking and falls into a certain depression. Gaara, run!! An Amazon lady is after your hide!!))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs:

AW!  
That was the most depressing lemon ever! (I admit it, fanfic perv here, leave  
me alone XD)  
UPDATE SOON, hopefully something that DOESN'T make me wanna go watch barney  
(I need something sappily happy)  
VampireGaaraCheesepuffs  
BARNEY TIS EVIL

((I am the queen of sappy speeches... I can make a true romantic wretch at my very words... funny thing is, Naruto is FULL of sappy speeches... just not the romantic kind... and yes... Barney and DORA are evil... to any and all extremes! And I'm going to kill them both. want to join my cause))

Gaara-frenzy:

aww poor chikage. she needs to find a different way to show him love. i feel  
like hitting gaara and i've never thought of doing that before. wow. you know  
what? this story reminds me of a roller coster where you started at the top.  
the only place to go from up is down but when you get to a low point you have  
to go up again. chikage has been on that roller coster throughout this she  
just hasn't gone up yet. wow. i hope that i never have a moment were i want to  
write poetry. that scared me. good chapter i cant wait for the next one XD

((not only can I write sappily but I can also make people feel anger towards their beloved... the power is both a blessing and a curse. And just so you know, she will try... fail, yes... but the ending will be HAPPY AND SAPPY!))

((not a curse in the bunch and I have accomplished a depressing lemon! Let's see if I can top that... but I don't think I'll be putting an end lemon for the concluding chapter.))

Chapter 23: When Everything Goes Wrong

Chikage had never experienced such heart-shattering words. Her eyes had an endless string of melted ice and the pain was unbelievable. It was worse than the moment when Gaara had taken her without mercy. Worse than when he'd mocked her love for him. Is that what she got for showing him love? Cruel banter and a quick romp with nothing to show for it?

She was more confused than ever now. Gaara had wanted someone's acceptance long ago and she wanted to bring that part out of him again. She did accept him, more than he knew. Then her broken heart fell into her liver, the shards slicing into the muscle roughly. She didn't show him love... she showed him the portal to his lust. She'd given him her body... like a common street whore. Like a stupid one. She, as his harlot, hadn't even received any payment. Gaara only used her. And she couldn't help but wonder if he would have used another girl, had she offered herself to him. She knew that he would have. He was a male, a hormone-induced boy with enough balls to do whatever the Hell he pleased. But she was also sure that he would have killed that other girl.

'What does that mean...? Does he think that by keeping me alive, he could use me over again... he doesn't believe that I won't fall out of love with him! ... but he's right. I was never attracted to him this way,' she thought. When did her sweet, sad angel of a sand god... become such a monsterous thing? He never tried anything with her before... until this night. The night he found out that she loved him... the night he obviously sought out to show her how very wrong she was.

And now, she lay on that cold bed, her body exposed and unwilling to move. His words of disgust and hollowness made a lump in her throat appear by magic. But the tears did not multiply. She slowly sat up and swallowed painfully. 'I didn't spend all of that time... imagining a love for Gaara-san... just to have it tossed in my face like trash. I have to find him... make him see me as more than his play thing. I can't give up! Not now... that I've gone too far.' The thought was supposed to end with "this far," not "too far"... but that's exactly what it was. She went too far, too fast. Her love was worn on her sleeve... and in her underwear.

With her virginity lost but her vow of love rekindled, Chikage grabbed her panties and put them on. Then she exited Gaara's room to find herself face to face with Temari.

"Gaara came into my room and he told me to get you some clothes..." she said, motioning to the pants and shirt that she held in her hands. "But he didn't say why..."

"I've got to go home... I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm sure my family... I'm sure Hito is worried about me. I'd better go ease his suffering and let him get some sleep."

"It's so early in the morning though... I bet he's already asleep. Besides, you're the one that's suffering... what happened? Don't try to play stupid with me."

Never had there been a more wrong word than at that moment. The word "stupid" remained in her mind, Gaara's voice overshadowing Temari's as it replayed over and over. The tears that she had dried up only moments before had returned with a vengeance and despair covered the lilac orbs. "I'm not stupid... I'm not stupid..." she whispered softly, gasps of air coming quietly between her silent sobs.

Temari raised a brow. "I know that... is that what's wrong? Gaara called you stupid?"

Chikage shook her head. "No... I mean, yes. But I'm okay now. I guess I'm just sensitive... when friends that I trust call me things like that. I'll be fine. I'm sorry for freaking out on you."

"Hey, if it's any constellation, he calls everyone stupid... and annoying. That's just how he is. When he found out how you felt, he went back to how he was before. Naruto saved him once... but I don't think it'll work again. Only you can help him now."

"You're wrong..." Tears were still in her eyes but the despair was long gone. Instead something even more fragile stayed there-- her courage. "... Gaara doesn't need anybody's help. I can try... but in the end... it's up to him to help himself."

Chikage went back into Gaara's room and put on the clothes. Then she exited his home, slowly making her way home. Unaware of a certain boy that was following her every step.

Gaara was swift and silent as he watched the girl. He didn't understand. He had taken her innocence and obviously made her feel like a random hooker. He had left all sorts of dangerous objects, from sharp ornamental swords on the walls to the very glass in a framed picture of Yashamaru. He had shattered it the night of his betrayal but hadn't thrown it away. It was a reminder, much like his "Ai" symbol, that he was hated by all so he was meant to only love himself. So the question was... why hadn't she killed herself?

He would have done so... if it was any other girl. But Chikage... something about her made him unable to want to kill her... so he decided to let her do it for him. After all, he had made it so easy for her... it was like he was doing it himself anyway.

But she didn't pick up a shard of glass and slice her throat in two. The sword's remained in there spots, untouched by her soft delicate hands. No blood had been spilt in that room... besides that of the maiden's barrier. He watched as she strode towards home, her body moving weakly. Gaara knew that if anyone was to attack her or try to use her, he would kill them on sight. How could he not? Chikage was HIS... and only HIS to use. No one else could touch her. If Shukaku were still inside him, he would have been denied the pleasure of touching her as well. Though even as he thought of the possibilities of killing those who tried to take his property... his heart remained hard and cold. No love graced him, the lust he had felt now lay in the middle of the desert, covered the the elusive sand that he controlled. Once again, he was empty. Though he could not deny that he didn't like the feelings that she'd stirred within his loins, the tightness of her walls pressing against his shaft.

Gaara's stoic face broke into a small evil smirk as he whispered, "One way or another, Chikage... your blood will drain from your body. And Death will shadow your face, his scent flowing upon the winds of pain, soaked with that bittersweet taste of your crimson life..."

((Okay! Chapter's over and it's getting more depressing by the minute. Chikage isn't gonna give up just yet... but with Gaara not giving her any chance to succeed, just how far will she go until she finally gives in to the temptation of the blade? And will Gaara even let her commit? We'll just see! Review for the next chapter please!!))


	24. Home Sweet Home

((Okay, I'm still scared... LadyAmazon's really scary! Read all about it!))

LadyAmazon:

DON'T THINK YOU'RE OFF THE HOOK GAARA! YOUR BUTT IS STILL MINE! WHAT KIND OF  
A MAN ARE YOU?! I HOPE SOME OTHER GUY COMES ALONG TO HELP CHIKAGE AND SHOW YOU  
WHAT A REAL AMN IS LIKE TO AN INNOCENT GIRL LIKE HER AND THAT YOU'RE A  
LOVELESS LOSER!  
Keep it going i mean it! cha!

((See what I mean?? As I was reading this, I was shaking and everything! But... LadyAmazon has given me an idea that hadn't even crossed my mind... THANK YOU FOR YOUR OUTBURST!!))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs:

GAARA TIS AN EVIL MASTERMIND! (just the way we like him ne? ; P)  
Lol, and sure I'll join the cause!  
I already killed Diego .  
VGC

((yay!! I got Boots a long time ago... but one of the evil raccoon mafia is mascarading as the monkey for now...))

Something Diabolical:

aww... so sad. you made a roller coaster story that travels to the pitt of  
hell... where they visited barney and dora... O.o ... :grins evilly: :sings:i  
hate you you hate me, lets get together and kill barney. with a butcher knife  
and a shotgun, too. don't you know you hate me too?:end singing: happies!

((lmfao. New reviewer!! and yes... I'm a fan of trageties but I still need a healthy dose of smut. and that roller coaster shall get even more tipsy-turvy thanks to LadyAmazon!))

cherry1315:

i liked this chappie...i REALLY like your descriptions!! :D  
(oh and for your lemon chapter: lol yea i started reading quizilla then my  
friend told me about fanfiction. i was like OMG! YAY MORE STORIES!! '...more  
lemons' smirks  
your lemon was good, ya accomplished what ya wanted to happen in the story.

and hahaha thats what im like: "I can think perverted, speak perverted...  
writing is more difficult for me, though.")  
cant wait for the next chapter :D

((which is really weird. I can express myself better through written words but not when it comes to smex... I can be romantic and make my charas speak perverted... it's hard to make them go all the way. but I'm glad that you like my chapters and descriptions!))

Gaara-frenzy:

wow and i thought i was depressed. not that i'd ever show it but i seriously  
thought i was the worst when it came to depressing stories. this seems lke a  
hole that keeps getting deeper and harder to get out of. can't wait for the  
next one XD

((yay! I'm not depressed most of the time. when I get sad, I write poetry and cry... but I get violent emotions when I don't rp for a long time. anyway, I'm happy to recieve the approval of a fellow tragety writer!))

NeferNeferi:

That was really mean of Gaara...but I guess it should have been expected what  
with the way he'd been behaving. I just hope that somehow guilt builds up in  
him and that he decides to ask for forgiveness someday. I wonder what will  
Chikage plan to do now? And how will Gaara proceed? Please update soon!

((Yes... it was... but no... he won't ask for forgiveness... he's too proud for that. The most we can expect from him is an apology and him admitting that he was wrong. Sad thoughts, eh? Maybe I make him cry a bit when he's telling her...))

((Now, despite LadyAmazon's inspiration, I'm not sure if I can include it into this chapter... we'll see... let's begin!))

Chapter 24: Home Sweet Home

Chikage knew as soon as she entered her home that her parents were asleep. They never worried about her, for whatever reason. But closing the door, she headed towards Hito's room. He would be awake until the purple-eyed girl made herself known to him. As she walked slowly, she tried to come up with an excuse for her attire. He would also notice her clothes were different and ask several questions about why she wasn't wearing.

"Might as well get it over with..." she whispered as she dragged herself to her brother's room. The light was on and she found him pacing on his white carpet, looking like he'd lost his favorite comic book to the fire. "Brother... I'm home..."

Hito's head snapped towards her voice and within the moment of realization, he rushed into his sister's arms. "Chi! It's about time you got home! I've been worried sick about you, young lady, now you'd better tell me-- hey... what happened to your clothes?!" he shouted, suddenly noticing that Chikage's shirt was too big for her and her pants were just hanging on hips.

Shushing him, she replied, "I went to try to make up with Gaara-san. But it was raining and Temari-san let me borrow her clothes. Mine weren't dry yet and talking to Gaara-san didn't help. So I left as soon as the rain stopped."

Yes, she lied to her younger brother. But hey, he was too young to know what REALLY happened. To know that she had taken a shower there, let Gaara have his way with her then diss her, before getting clothes from the blond girl, and running out of there in order to salvage what was left of her dignity. She didn't want him to know what his sister had done... not when he looked up to her for a reason other than that she was taller than him.

Hito sighed. "So... he didn't tell you?" he asked with a soft sadness in his eyes.

She blushed and said, "No... he didn't..." At least that was the truth. He hadn't told her that he loved her.

"But I thought for SURE..."

"Hey, I'm the one who was rejected, remember? But it's too late to feel sorry for me... and I wouldn't want that anyway. Go to sleep, Squirt. I'll see you in the morning." Chikage tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

She was so much like a mother, Hito sometimes had to stop himself before he called her "Mom". "Will you wake up before Mother and make breakfast?"

Giving him a gentle knock on the head, she replied, "If I don't, we'll go out to eat. Even if we're late to school."

"Ow... okay. But that's a promise... and you're buying."

Chikage giggled. It was times like these where her brother seemed less protective and more like the child he was. She loved these times. "Deal. Now sleep... or no breakfast out if Mom's up first."

It seemed in a matter of seconds that Hito had shut off his bedside lamp and messed up the covers to get comfortable. "Goodnight, Chikage..." he said in a muffled voice thanks to the blankets.

"Night... I hope you have nightmares."

"And I hope the boogie man comes to take you away."

Chikage left after his reply. This was their way of expressing their affection for eachother. It beat "sweet dreams" any day and it was also a way of making fun of the kids who were scared of the boogie man... but nightmares were something totally different and both of them knew it. Nightmares were a way of expressing all kinds of fears... that or some sort of eating disorder that affected the brain. Food could do scary things to a person's mind.

She put on an over-sized T-shirt as a means of nightwear and settled down to bed. Everything between her legs hurt... burned. But that was nothing compared to the feelings of pain in her heart. No matter what... the only thing that would get rid of those pains were if Gaara were to finally tell her that he loved her... or if she found another that she could love almost as much as him... and he loved her back. That was for another day, hopefully in the near future... and hopefully, with Gaara.

((Okay, so my idea didn't get put into play yet... but next chapter, I promise you! Review this chapter for the next... kinda basic and I hate saying it but just in case I get even more new reviewers... this is just so they know. I trust you guys to give me reviews, good or bad))


	25. New Kid

((Okay, I know it's been just about FOREVER and a day but I was trying to get my beyblade story Clashing Blades, Song Possession going again... needless to say, it's not working out oh-so-well. But I've gotten 11 reviews since then so I guess I'll put CB,SP on hold... again! sorry all of you fans out there! huggles))

blackbutterbly1997:

sorry its taken so long to get back to you on this story. I was out of town  
for awhile, an then I had alot of stories to read an reveiw. I just got done  
reading chatpers 14-24. An I most say that you are doning very good, an that I  
hope that you well continul to do very well too. thatnks for writing your  
story, an I hope to read more of it soon.

((think nothin' of it! I'm just glad that I've given you time to do the reading that you had to do... I'll use that as the other excuse for not putting up this chapter!))

Something Diabolical:

:giggles: i liked this one! youre really good at writing tragedies. very.  
good god, if this gets any further into the pitts of hell, id be very  
surprised. they might meet the teletubbies down there. MAYBE... i dont think  
anything other that Thomas the Train can go further than that... don't go down  
there. Chikage couldn't take it... oh!! maybe thats what Hito will have  
nightmares about... i feel for him...

((lol I'm glad that my tragedy meet your expectations as to what is a good tragedy! but don't worry... my story will get slowly worse... until Gaara breaks down and then it'll be a miracle for Chikage to love him again... or not. I don't know. I go with the flow...))

Kina Lupi:

WHAHA so sad..kinda lmao XD i think i set a record for most quick replys.. XD  
good chappie! LURV U KITSUNE-CHAN lol beleave it or not im useing  
firefox...FOXY woot

((mad loveness for the firefox! lmfao))

NeferNeferi:

I'm glad she's fine...for now. Now I wonder what will happen next with her  
and Gaara? And will you introduce someone else in her life to create conflict?  
Well, an apology is something, at least. I just really hope that guilt eats  
him away someday...at least a little. A little is better than nothing. Anyway,  
please update soon!

((believe it or not... that was my plan that I got from LadyAmazon... and you just reminded me! lmfao just imagine the competitions that the new guy and Gaara will get in too. the guy will be in it for Chikage, of course, while Gaara won't know why the Hell he WANTS to beat the guy! LMFAO))

LadyAmazon:

ah...i feel alittle better now. This chapter calmed me down. I'm sorry for  
that little outburst for two straight chapters. I sometimes get that way when  
a boy does that to a girl. I didn't mean to be so scary, it won't happen  
again. (But i'm still hiding weapons just incase gaara decides to act up  
again. I know your weakness gaara.)  
Keep it going! Believe it! Cha!

((don't think nothin' of it! extreme outbursts are what I live for and thanks to yours, I came up with a wonderful new idea with which to torture the elusive Gaara!))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs:

See! Hito is such a fawesome bro, can't they ALL be like that?! ;;

I KNEW BOOTS WAS ACTIN STRANGE!  
Oh, and I have Swiper tied up in my closet .

VGC

((lmfao yes, don't you just wanna kidnap him and use him against your not-so-fawesome brother?? haha Swiper will be last... we have Dora to get rid of first... totally serious lmfao))

cherry1315:

it was short! -tear-  
ohhwells lol :)

((it was? I'm sorry... huggles forgive?))

Mrs. Neji Uchiha:

Gasp! And I is part of the alliance as well. One of my ferrets took care of  
Baby Bop, and my head thumbed cat ate Swiper the fox.

((wait a minute... if your cat ate Swiper... then who does VampireGaaraCheesepuffs have tied in her closet?? oO))

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx:

sorry im getting lazy with the reviews...its just that july 21 is coming up  
and im happy yet really lazy eh o well im sorry for not review its just me  
getting older ill be back to myself in no time!

((Happy B-day absolutely LATE! This chapter is dedicated to xXTwilight-KunoichiXx!!

((Okay, now that's all said and done... time for chapter 25!! woot!))

Chapter 25: New Kid

The sun rose and eventually, so did a dishevelled Chikage. She wasn't quite as sore as she was last night but that was because Gaara hadn't used his full strength. Or so she told herself. Standing from the bed, Chikage fell over and just laid on the floor. 'Why should I move? So I can see Gaara-san again? So he can look at me with eyes of disgust and glare at me?' she asked herself silently. Sighing, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and seconds later, Hito about broke open the door.

"Chi! Chi!! Mom's making breakfast! Save me!!" he shouted, tackle-hugging his sister in humorous fear.

Looking up at the face of the boy who sat on her stomach, she laughed softly. "So I'm takin' you out to eat then."

"You promised!" he declared, looking as though he suddenly remembered their conversation. His eyes got sad. "Besides... it'll cheer you up a little bit. We can make it a play-date!"

Chikage chuckled. By play-date, he meant like a practice date. There were times when Chikage was very down and her brother often asked if they could go on a date to cheer her up. Since it sounded too much like a step towards incest, the brother-sister duo had agreed that their "dates" were officially "play-dates". They loved each other but ultimately, they were siblings and friends.

"Then get off me and pick out my clothes. I'm too lazy and you have a better sense of style."

"Only because you don't really try to match up your clothes unless it actually matters!" Hito retorted, getting off her and heading towards her closet. "I'm not gonna be here forever to pick out your clothes, you know..."

Chikage shot back, "And when that happens, "What Not To Wear" will have to come and change my ways, won't they?"

Eventually, Hito threw the clothes on top of her head and Chikage got up and made him at least turn around so she could get dressed. Her brother had seen her in her bra and undies before but that was only because she rarely closed her door and he always had to walk by at the least convenient time. He was given permission to turn around and he watched as she brushed her hair and put on her makeup. On their play-dates, she always put on makeup just to make it that much more special.

Sooner rather than later, the two were out the door, giving the excuse that they had to be at school early today. So they headed down the street, hand-in-hand, enjoying the quiet of the morning. Casually looking to the left, Chikage saw a new boy. He looked lost and he was wearing a strange school uniform. It wasn't like any other she had seen and he was viewing a map with confusion in his green eyes.

Hito noticed his sister's stare and looked at the boy. His hair was stark black and fell to about his shoulders. He was about 5'11" tall, almost a tower in his opinion. But then he looked back at Chikage. The wheels in his head began to turn and as soon as the boy noticed the two siblings, a plan had formulated. "Hello!" he called, waving with his free hand.

The black-haired boy smiled in embarrassment and Chikage waved shyly. She blushed slightly, feeling bad for being so rude as to stare at an unfortunately lost young man. "Hello. Good morning," he said quietly, waving back at the two.

'Chi needs to get back in the dating game. I can't keep pulling her out of her sadness and if Gaara won't love her in return then this new kid can be there for her!' he decided to himself before saying, " You look like you don't know your way. You're new so... do you go to school?"

"Yes. High School. But I don't know where to go."

"We can show you. I'm Hito and this is my sister, Chikage. We're going out for breakfast so you can come along and then you can follow Chi when we split up."

Chikage looked down at her brother with a look of suspicion. Something was up! As far as she knew, this was THEIR play-date! Now he was inviting a stranger to dine with them? Hito didn't normally trust people this quickly.

"That sounds great! My name's Genma Jinchuru. I just came here from Konoha. Dad said that he had a job offer here that was better than the job he had back home so, yeah... here I am!" At his last exclamation, he held out his arms in presentation. Then he lowered them and laughed lightly. "Sorry... a kid named Naruto kinda spazzed me up."

'That sounds so perverted... but I get what he says so...' Chikage thought before giving a soft laugh. "That's okay. I'm a little spazmic, too... Let's get going."

He nodded and took her free hand. When she asked him why, he said, "Well, I felt left out..."

At the restaurant, Chi found herself in a booth, her brother in front of her and Genma to her left. She was trapped between a stranger and the wall. The waitress came and they ordered their drinks. But just before she left, the waitress, Mauve, made a comment about how cute Hito was. He had to put up with her pulling his cheeks. Then she gave him crayons and a piece of paper to color on. And Chikage loved ever second of it. Revenge was a bitch for him.

"So when did you move in?" Hito asked, rubbing his abused cheeks.

Genma chuckled slightly evilly. Evidently, he liked the course of vengeance upon the poor boy too. "Just yesterday... but we spend almost all the time in our house getting everything set up. Have you guys lived in Suna a long time?"

"Yeah. This is our home town," Chikage answered softly.

"Show me around?" Genma asked her. Then he realized how bossy that sounded and blushed. "I mean... could you? When it's to your convenience."

"Relax. Chi can show you around after school. She's got plenty of time," Hito answered for her.

Genma then stood up. "I'll be right back." He was obviously going to the little-boy's-room.

Mauve brought the drinks just as he left. "So adorable..." she muttered, a small blush on her face as she resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks again.

As soon as he was out of sight, Chikage glared at him. "What are you up to, Squirt?"

"Nothing... but he's pretty cute, yeah?" Hito looked as innocent as a young man could.

"So now you're into older men?"

"No, for you! You don't think so?"

Chikage looked away and towards the restrooms. "I love Gaara-san... you know that."

"But he doesn't. And he doesn't even know anything about Gaara. He won't ridicule you and he totally likes you. He's a good thing, that Genma. You need to move on."

"But I can't. If I would have been able to, I wouldn't have pined over him for this long."

"Pined over who?" Genma was back and he sat down next to Chi, looking at her.

"Um... he's..."

"Just a guy who's totally mean. He knows how she feels and he won't even give her a chance. But she can't stop liking him." Hito chose his words carefully.

"Chikage... you shouldn't wait for someone who'll never come to you. You need to find the ones who like you as you are. Going after the unapproachable guys only ends up with you looking down on yourself," Genma advised.

Chikage sighed. "Maybe you're right... but... I can't stop my feelings for him."

"Are you kids ready to order?" Mauve was back and her trusty pad of paper was out. They ordered, looking at the first thing they saw on the breakfast menu so they wouldn't seem so ignorant. In reality, they had only opened the menu and nothing more.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do. But since you already know my opinion... guess there's nothing more to do but wait to eat."

"So you're gonna be Chi's friend?" Hito suddenly asked.

Genma and Chikage looked at the boy with wide eyes. Then each other. He smiled and said, "Sure... friends?" He held out his hand towards her.

Chikage blushed. Her first real friend... who still didn't know about Gaara... but still! She grabbed his hand and gave it a shake. "Friends." She smiled happily and it was Genma's turn to blush. They then looked away with blushes and the next time Mauve came back, she teased whom she thought was a newly-formed couple (Genma and Chikage).

The two blushed even more and muttered curses towards the insane waitress into their eggs. They had ordered the same thing on accident. Was it fate? Was it destiny? Or do two minds just make four eyes go to the same breakfast item?

((guess you'll just have to find out next time! review and I'll TRY to get it up sooner! but I think that this chapter is longer than the last!))


	26. Friends, My Foot

((Okay, it has been way too long since I've put up any chapters. I'm sorry! I haven't had a whole lot of time, what with my work and everything... but Kitsune Slave is back and ready to write... until she has to go to work again... then it'll hopefully not be as slow as it has been. Seriously, it feels as if time has litterally stopped for me because I haven't been writing as much as I wanted to! Everything I've been thinking of has been attacked by writer's block... anyway, here's to the loyal people who have been waiting forever and have even written their appreciation for my story despite my sudden lack of chapters. The first 5 were written on the very first day the chapter was out!))

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx

HEY THANK YOU FOR DEDICATING THIS TO ME! I'M SO HAPPY AND I FEEL IMPORTANT  
LOL I GET SENSITIVE LOL...it was cute i loved it right now i got away from my  
mom(shes doing laundry) to review the story and read it yay shes probably  
gonna make gaara jealous yay i love jealousy. Thank you love the chappie! I'm  
15 now btw and Sasuke's Birthday was The 23rd!  
-Ja ne, xXTwilight-KunoichiXx

((yay! I'm so happy that you loved it. hopefully I can keep it up... lol))

Dark-Passion67

I love this story!  
Will Garaa catch Genma and Chikage hanging out?  
Hito is the best!  
Can't wait for the next update:)

((can't have jealousy without the subject catching them in the act. of course, Chikage's not really gonna know what's going on since her younger bro will probably be the mastermind behind whatever relationship she and Genma have lol the third wheel...))

Something Diabolical

oh god. if there are two swipers that means they must have invented a cloning  
machine... ho.ly.. 

((and that means that they used Swiper as a guinea pig... Dora can't be that smart... bet Diago was the first and when his clone died, he refused to try again.))

kina

wow...genma? never expected that one! anyway..YAYZ hito's into older men!  
LMAO XD yaoi!! WO!! good chapie! not useing firefox this time cause my  
internet is a ..wha -crys-

((I'm sorry... but I can't write yaoi on my own... that Labyrinth story that I put up was the production of a friend of mine and myself. she was so mean to Jareth... sniffles))

cherry1315

hehe cute, interesting!  
cant wait for the next one! :D

((me neither sits down and waits oh wait... I'm supposed to be writing that, aren't I?))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs

Naruto spazzes everyone up don't he? XD Lol, who knew the Naruto world had a  
WNTW (What Not to Wear)  
The Map has been burned, backpack escaped by jumping in the river, and the  
cow thing won't talk. .

((it was inevitable... WNTW has been taking over the minds of people for 10 years or maybe even more... I'm not sure. As for the cow... we have ways of making it talk... starts boiling milk Okay, cow... the more time you stay silent, the more the milk curdles...))

Gaara-frenzy

grr i find something wrong with this but whatever lets see what happens  
update soon plz!! XD

((I do too... but sometimes, a third party must push a fourth in for anything to happen between the first two parties))

NeferNeferi

Oh, a longer chapter; I'm glad. )  
Anyway, a new guy shows up! I kind of like him; I wonder if Chikage thinks  
the same? What will Gaara do when he sees them together? Please update soon,  
sorry for the short review but I'm in a hurry!

((he'll pretend not to care... which he doesn't... or does he? dang, he won't tell me anything... and I don't think he'll be affected by the boiling milk...))

Mrs. Neji Uchiha

Wow, this is funny. I like the idea of getting Chi together with Genma. Make  
Gaara jealous, CHA! And I think that Cheesepuffs has my ferret tied up. He  
never drops character, even when it'd be good for him.

((and I'll try to make it even funnier. but Cheesepuffs... the ferret belongs to her... does that mean that you made Swiper...Mrs. Neji Uchiha...?))

((so many reviews... and so little results. I'm so sorry!! Please forgive and don't send the ninja assassins! bows))

Chapter 26: Friends, My Foot

Gaara casually strolled down the street. There was no use in looking around. He'd seen everything and no one would bump into him since they feared him. All in all, it was a usual day, though he had to admit that he felt a little better after letting out some steam from the use of Chikage's body. Maybe she was okay... as far as that went. But nothing too structured. The girl couldn't have gotten pregnant, she'll realize her foolishness later and everything will be back to normal... completely and totally normal.

'Nothing out of... the... ordina--ry...?' he thought as he passed by a restaurant and somehow saw Chikage and her brother eating in there with a boy he'd never seen before. They were blushing wildly while that little runt laughed at them. He'd seen this scene before in one of Temari's hidden mangas. The boy and the girl usually blushed because they liked eachother a lot... more than a lot, though. It was a sign of love in those kind of books. That was why Kankuro's porn never had blushing maidens. His kind of magazines never had to do with love, only lust for sex and a quick buck.

He looked at the new kid and sneered. The boy's eyes were too wide and colorful. A green that shown out with the same intensity as Naruto's. Naruto himself was okay, at best. But this boy had dark hair that contrasted against his eyes. Not like the bouncy blonde of Konoha. Not like that pink-haired kunoichi with the light green eyes. Not like... himself.

Shaking his head against those ill thoughts, he looked back at Chi and noticed that the girl was poking childishly at her eggs. Then it hit him-- they ordered the same thing! Maybe she couldn't make up her mind so he ordered for her? No, that's impossible... the other way around then! He asked her and decided to order the same food. An obvious act of seduction on his part. And the red haired, violet-eyed twit fell for it!

'I thought she was supposed to love me! I'm the one that had sex with her! She should be busy making... wait... I see where this is going. She's probably just using that poor sap so I'll do something stupid. Not on your life, Chikage. You can't catch me off guard THAT easily,' he thought, suddenly figuring out what was going on.

"Gaara-san?"

The boy in question turned around quickly to find that the group had left the table and was now looking at him with worried eyes. Scratch that-- Chi's eyes were worried. Hito's showed spite and angry disgust. And the new kid looked as if Gaara was insane but like he was really going to say that to his face.

"Gaara-san, what's wrong? Were you hungry?" she asked softly. But she didn't take a step closer. Her eyes were worried... but they also held a pain so deep that he could even feel it in the very air. And so could the others because they tensed up suddenly.

He snorted. "No. I saw a new face and I wondered how that rat snuck into the city... the fact that you're near him is an insult."

"Why? You have nothing to be jealous about," Hito replied with a smart-aleck grin. The green-eyed red head glared at the boy for his insinuation.

"I don't. I can't love her so I obviously can't feel jealousy. But you can, can't you? That's why you dare to pick a fight with me, isn't it, little fool?" Gaara's words were careful and venomous to a point.

As Chikage moved her brother behind her, the black-haired boy stepped forward. "Hey, that wasn't necessary. He was only trying to protect her. What's your damage?"

"You. You're in my city and I don't like you."

Genma scowled and declared, "You haven't even given me a chance! You don't even know my name!!"

"I don't see how that should make a difference. Leave now and I'll let you live," Gaara said, turning his back on them and walking away.

"You can't say stuff like that! My father just got a job here and you expect us to leave just because you want to be a jerk?!"

The red head just kept walking.

Genma growled in anger. "My name is Genma! And I challenge you, Gaara!!"

That stopped him. And started him laughing maniacally. "You dare to try to defeat me?! You must be joking. My sand will crush you into a pulp. Are you so eagar to die?" Gaara turned around and grinned evily at the boy.

The black haired new kid walked to face him and said, "I can't win if you have an unfair advantage over me, can I? So this isn't going to be a fight."

"What do you propose?"

"A battle for Chikage's heart. If I get her to say that she loves me, I win."

"I've already won. That stupid girl has already told me that she loved me."

"She's depressed because you're such an ass. I bet you took advantage of her."

"So?"

"So if you can't find yourself in love with her before she falls in love with me, I win. I like Chikage a lot and I've got her brother on my side. You have her childhood feelings on yours. Now either you love her back or she loves me back. If you win, I'll pack up and leave for home and Dad'll stay for his job."

"And if you win?"

"I stay."

"No deal."

"Fine. If you're afraid to lose, I'll just stay here and try to win her anyway."

"You don't stand a chance with her."

"Then accept the deal if you're so confident. It shouldn't be that hard for someone like you..."

Gaara glared darkly at the smirking Genma. He knew he'd been caught. He could have easily killed the boy but then that would lead to energy best not wasted if his home town found out. A war could erupt just because he killed a snot-nosed punk. "Deal."

((Okay, lame reason for Gaara to accept Genma's reason. But hey, the real reason is something that he didn't want to admit. So we'll cut the guy a break... at least I will. And thus, a competition is formed between two boys for Chi's heart. Notice how Gaara didn't shove her shattered virginity in Genma's face? He'll save that for a rainy day. Anyway, that was chapter 26. I hope you liked it! Review please and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can!))


	27. Gaara's Preemptive Strike

((Okay, I guess I made you guys wait long enough... lol six reviews, all yesterday))

Gaara-frenzy

holy cow! chikage is standing right there and there talking about her being a  
competition?! i'd dump them both on there asses and be on with my life! jeeze!  
but that wouldn't happen besides she likes gaara and i guess she likes genma  
too so she wouldn't do that. good chapter. oh and HAHAHA he dares challenge  
gaara? what a complete fool! i hope you update soon! XD

((she's there and she knows that Genma is challenging Gaara but being the smart guys that they are, they're keepin' there voices down. good thing too because I'm sure that that would have been the last crushing defeat that Chikage couldn't have taken. she's fragile right now because of Gaara's betrayal))

Kina

wow, short sweet and to the point good chappie :3, please check out my new  
fic but dont expect it to be on much longer the  
emoness..is...takeing..over...cant...fight...back.../wrist

(( no /-y the wrist-y!! don't go to the dark side, Kina! I have cookies over here... on the shady side!))

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx

hey im glad you updated! though no offense but you took to long that i 4got  
what the last chappie was about...gomenasai anyways i am typing on the wii so  
therefore i can r&r without my mom knowing i have internet here but my reviews  
will be shorter again srry sometimes ill review late cuz i lose internet here  
and my mom is around so no computer either...phew this is hard to  
write...anyways THANKSARIGATO!

Ja ne!

((I forgot what happened in the last chapter too... so don't worry. anyway, why can't you r&r with your mom around? is she that strict? maybe it's none of my business... sorry for my noseyness. anyway, I'm glad you're glad! and r&r when you can))

Something Diabolical

lol. i love rivalry. it's so fun. anyways, i like the chapter. you should  
update soon. right? and how much do you wanna bet that boots was first? i  
think he was because hes ugly and annoying. foxes are good. monkeys are ugly.

((agreed. I love my foxes... I wish I had a pet fox... just not swiper. he's annoying. I bet Dora shoved Boots into the machine first, hoping it'd off him "for the sake of science". lmfao))

Rin-Tsukihime13

Favourited!  
-laugh-  
I really like this story. I was soo sad the chapter when Gaara got some then  
just threw Chi away.  
At the end there, Chi and Hito were just standing there listening and  
watching? That's funny if they were.  
-laugh- Yeah maybe that was a lame excuse. Especially back during the Chuunin  
exams, when he killed Dosu and those Grass-nin out of the blue. Genma is  
Naruto's friend right?  
-laugh-  
-clears throat-  
Anyways, Good job and keep up the good work! Update soon!

((Chi and Hito are just standing there and they know there's a competition but while she only thinks it's a guy thing for creating a stronger bond of friendship, Hito probably already knows what it's about... and he'll wanna help Genma out as much as he can. devious little bros are wonderful... when they aren't tormenting you.))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs

rolls eyes See? THIS is why u don't let guys gamble, they always gamble  
important things like their life savings, their car, or worse of all: THEIR  
GIRL.  
WTH IS WRONG WITH THEM?! O.o  
Also: The backpack has been torn at his seams, and the cow needs more  
"motivation" to talk...if you get what I'm saying

VGC  
Too lazy to even write my name

((I think it's a male hormone thingy... testosterone is dangerous in ANYBODY'S hands. plus, genetically speaking, men were created for the competition. Which is why they didn't want girls getting in on it (because they don't want to be shown up by girls) btw, for the cow, I'm making it drink the boiled milk right now... whether it wants it or not... and it's scream-moos of pain are rivetting...))

((Okay enough small talk. My raccoon mafia is gone right now for a multi funeral for the brethern who've been taken down by numerous cars... they will be avenged. So I can write with some peace... without the scratches and bite marks that they give me because of what I write.))

Chapter 27: Gaara's Preemptive Strike

The small group walked away, Genma's words still echoing in his mind. He had to actually fall in love with the girl in order to get that creep out of his town? He knew he should have killed the boy despite all of the diplomatic bullshit. It would have been the easiest way to get rid of him. And now he had to fall in love with a girl who had given herself all too willingly? A girl who never shut up about her "undying love" for him? A girl that he had treated like a common street whore and thrown away after giving her exactly what he knew she wanted in a way that she didn't want?

Then he sighed in frustration. 'I should have taken her all the way... then when this happened, I'd have a reason to change my attitude-- wait! Who says I have to change for HER? I'm not the one at fault here... she loved me even as I was at my worst! She has to change! She's the one who doesn't suit my taste! ... what is my taste? Kankuro would be to frightened to tell me anything. Temari would ask too many questions. Is this one of those things that I have to discover on my own? I could go ask Naruto... it would mean giving that idiot the advantage. And the brother is already against me. I'll risk it. After some romance training... maybe I'll be able to say something as stupid as... "I lo-v-ove... y-y-"... I get the message, brain. Don't shut down on me now.'

He headed towards the school where Chikage and a certain black haired competitor had just arrived. It was only by the new kid's shocked look that Gaara knew he had used his sand to beat them to the building. "Chikage... I need to speak with you."

The girl looked at him with her lavender eyes clashing against his turquoise orbs. Nodding, she looked toward Genma and asked him to wait at the school's doors. And when that little troublemaker had gone, Gaara had the satisfaction of knowing that he still held some sort of power over the female.

"I'm going to Konoha for a while. I figured I should let you know..." he said, clearing his throat. Boy, oh boy, he wasn't good at this sort of thing.

Chikage nodded. "Okay... well, thank you... I guess..." She seemed a little disappointed. And hurt. He figured that was because his... display of cruelty that night had been a devastating blow. He was a heart breaker. Because he'd never been given a heart to take care of. And to receive something without a manual is almost suicide for the object... or young woman, in this case.

Now was Gaara's chance! He could say something that could make her see how hard he was trying to care. But... what was he supposed to say? Be good? Stay out of trouble? Don't fall in love? Give the poor guy a break-- he wasn't so desperate as to tell her something like that.

"Don't fall in love while I'm gone."

An ORDER from Gaara the GREAT STUPID PLAYBOY! Even he was mortified by what he'd just blurted out! He couldn't think of anything proper so he said something anyway! He looked away and his entire body seemed to shudder at the horror that he had just displayed.

"Wh-what?" Chikage asked. She clearly didn't understand where that came from but her flesh was pink and wave after wave of pain flooded her soft purple eyes. He swore that he could hear her heartbeat and for some reason, he knew that he wasn't being fair. He didn't have the right to tell her not to fall in love. All the same...

"Don't do it. Just don't." His word was absolute. He wouldn't let it go. Naruto had to help him out! He had to fall in love with Chikage... even if it killed her.

((Well, it'll be a long road and Gaara's taking a risk. He could have let her know that he was going to try to fall in love with her with Naruto's help. That might've worked to his favor and probably would have won him the bet all together... but I'm not nice. He's gonna have to work for it. As for it killing her, it may be almost impossible for Gaara to fall in love with her... so she'll probably have to die. Or at least, that's what he thinks. Will Gaara make it passed Naruto's romance training? Maybe. Does Naruto even have an inkling of that kind of training in himself? NO... Sakura proved that over and over and he's not paying attention to Hinata. Next time, Gaara will be in the Hidden Leaf Village and will meet up with Naruto over ramen.))


	28. Gaara's Training, Day 0

((Okay, I've waited about four days so... shall we get this thang started?? lol))

Gaara-frenzy

reason this is driving me insane.(this is NOT me saying i hate it. just me  
saying how stupid gaara is being)  
1st wtf romance training?!  
2nd from naruto?! what the hell!! he doesn't even get it himself!  
3rd i really wish i could smack gaara right now. this could possibly be the  
worst plan he couldv'e come up with. leave while genma is there and say  
something insensetive before going.  
all in all a good chapter. i hope you update soon!!

((isn't it sad that Gaara has to turn to the one guy whom NO ONE BUT HINATA, the SHY girl who won't admit her feelings because of the embarrassment, likes?? but he kinda respects the guy... and at least he didn't go to Lee... that would have been funny as Hell... I'll probably have Lee help Naruto with the training for Gaara. Now I'm imagining Gaara in green spandex... that's scary. .))

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx

shes not strict just over protective lets put it this way...she doesnt know  
english & if she sees words on the screen she would say who are you talking  
too or if i say i'm reading she'll ask what are you reading...she is also like  
that with my music...its rock so she thinks all of the songs are the devils  
music...anyways Great chappie and that was funny dont fall inlove? whats w/  
that and naruto? he more stupid than sai being good at emotions(mind you he's  
not)  
Anyways thanks for the chappie and too much work to write my full name  
Ja ne, xXTwilyKunoXx

((Gaara is a guy with next to no good emotions... he knew he shouldn't've said that... but it was on his mind and he just had to say something. thus "Don't fall in love." As for Naruto... well, he's totally in tune with emotions of ALL kinds... plus, Gaara has a sort of "respect" for him... I think... I might have just read that somewhere... anyway! that's what I'm going with Gaara thinks of Naruto as a friend... kinda... now I'm wondering what Gaara's thinking having Naruto as his romance trainer lol))

Rin-Tsukihime13

YAY! A little victory of Chi!

I see it that way.  
An appearance of Naruto-kun!

LOL.

((yes, Chi had to have some sort of good luck in this story... and so far, I've been giving her shit lol))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs

"Even if it killed her"  
Great plan .  
Now all we have to do is chase down those little animals who play that  
annoying "success" music (that SO gets on my nerves...)  
VGC  
Why do I have such a long PenName?

((Okay, we can lure them in by cheetos... and the reason for the name-- it's because those are the three things that everyone loves! lol))

Mrs. Neji Uchiha

Wow, can't believe Gaara said that. -Backs way- Don't bring that milk near  
me, and I shall have nothing to do with the cow. I don't like cows. Update  
soon!

((Okay, no curdled milk for Mrs. Neji Uchiha... lol ))

Lena Lupi

SLASHIE! i have crossed into the black abiss of darkness...hiss...lol anyway,  
good chappie :3

((darkness is okay... slashie, not so much. thanks for the review))

((Okay, as for the next chapters, I've decided to focus mostly on Gaara's training because hey... it's funnier than what Chikage and Genma are gonna do anyway. a few dates, maybe, but it's basically unimportant... so onto Gaara's training!!))

Chapter 28: Gaara's Training, Day 0

Four days of travel and necessary stops, Gaara arrived at Konoha and, after stopping at the gates, searched for Naruto. He knew that there was only three places he could be-- the ramen shop, his house, or on a mission. Despite himself, he hoped that he wasn't away on business. That would mean more wasted time and more chances for that creep to try to steal away his Chikage. That's right... HIS Chikage. He was possessive about what was his because he didn't have a whole lot that he could claim as his own.

So when he arrived at the ramen stand, luck was on his side. Naruto was there, ten empty bowls were piled in front of him, and he was currently working on the eleventh. 'Still a glutton, I see... and it's all junk...' he thought with distain. He'd tried ramen once with Naruto and didn't like it much. It was flavored noodles in flavored water... there wasn't much to it so it didn't keep his interest.

Of course, when Gaara entered the establishment, all talking ceased. People stared just like the people on the streets had stared. Only Naruto was completely oblivious to what was going on. When the redhead stopped just behind Naruto, he did the only think that would probably bring him a small bit of amusement. "Don't you ever pay attention, slacker?" he asked with a voice that could scare death away.

And Naruto was in the air, his ramen splashing onto the floor on the other side of the counter and onto the owner's sandles. Since the water was pretty warm still, the ramen man jumped and yelled out his pain, then he muffled his swears and gave forced grins of pain and anguish.

When all was said and done, Gaara asked Naruto for help and Naruto agreed readily. Especially when he paid for all of the ramen.

Following Naruto to his house, Gaara stayed silent. He couldn't chance telling Naruto what sort of help he needed. Naruto tried to ask but Gaara insisted that it was a secret mission that he could only entrust with the blonde. And he knew he had him hook-line-and-sinker. Naruto was going on and on about how he was going to be the greatest hokage and he had to help Gaara with a secret mission that Kankuro and Temari weren't in on. He assumed way too much...

Gaara finally had the opportunity to see Naruto's house... and what a pit in the untidiest Hell was like. He tried in vain not to step on anything that probably had civilizations underneath. But even his superb ninja skills and sand manipulation couldn't save him from the crusty underwear and dirty clothes that littered the ground. "Naruto Uzumaki... are you sure you are the ONLY living thing in this house?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Pretty sure... don't step there!!" he said, eventually racing over and putting his hands up to push Gaara out of the way. Sand came out and threw Naruto to the side.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked dully.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "It growled at me the other day... from under that shirt. Right there..."

Gaara stepped on it with viciousness. "Problem solved," he muttered. Then when he went to the blonde's side, a small whimper of pain came from there. "Get this place cleaned up and then I'll tell you the mission," he ordered, making it safely to a chair that was fairly clean.

Naruto whined, Gaara cracked the sand-whip, and Naruto was literally forced to clean his house. Mostly because Gaara encased the house with his sand and refused to let him out. Hours flew by and eventually, the blonde lay on a floor that was "clean-enough". As for the mission, Gaara had told him what it was and THAT was the reason Naruto was passed on the floor. He couldn't believe that Gaara was trying to fall in love and had actually thought to ask him for advice or training in that subject. It was, in his opinion, a miracle. Well, it was EVERYONE'S opinion. And even Gaara was sure that he'd made a fatal mistake in asking Naruto.

((too late for Gaara. If he asked for another person, Naruto would go out and tell all of his friends about the details since Gaara went to someone else. Even still, Naruto will gloat in his own special way about such a SECRET MISSION that only HE knew about. rate and review! it's a bit shorter than before sorry... lol... poor Gaara))


	29. Gaara's Training Day 1

((another long stretch... sorry! Too busy with work... and cops. I hate cops right now. Two miles over the speed limit on a HIGHWAY and they still pull you over?! Bull shit!! end rant Okay... sorry about that, too. Anyway, here's my loyal, mistreated reviewers!))

Me and Gaara 4ever

WHAT THE HELL?! POOR NARUTO!  
-falls off of bed, laughing-  
FUNNY! CANT WAIT FOR MORE! CHA!  
((I hope I don't let you down!!))

The Angle Serenity

OMG IM ACTUALY REVUEING WITH MY PEN NAME! XD (tis me kina) funny chapter,  
loved it when you added the fungi that is cloaths XD that would be me check  
outmeh story please! till the next revue  
The Angel Serenity (aka kina)  
((I'll try to! BTW, love your penname!!))

Gaara-frenzy

poor gaara. he's doomed. thats the simple fact. he's doomed. update soon  
please!! XD

((although that is the simple fact, Gaara both knows it and doesn't know it. What can I say-- he's "hopeful"... did I make him stupid in that respect?? is hiding from the real Gaara now))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs

The easiest way to get someone to do somein for you:  
Buy them food XD  
O.o ...I bet a cat was under that shirt! .  
The cheetos aren't working! They demand Cheesepuffs! O.o  
VGC  
And just as u said, everything you love ALL in ONE SUPREMELY and ANNOYINGLY  
LONG PenName .

((is breaking out the cheesepuffs .))

Something Diabolical

Ahh. i agree with xXTwilight-KunoichiXx. over protective mothers we have in  
common. except she actually doesnt want my on the internet at all... or tv...  
anyways. i loved this chapter. i was trying soo hard not to laugh and draw  
attention to myself. (im in the library) lol. anyways. you should update soon.  
:waves around a cup of pudding: you know waant to...

((spoon?? puppy eyes))

Rin-Tsukihime13

LMAO. Naruto got whipped.  
For some reason, I have a feeling that Naruto is going to go out onto the  
streets of Konoha and scream,  
"Gaara, THE Gaara, is trying to fall in love! It must be the apocalpyse!"  
Anyways, keep up the good work and update soon! .

((naw... he wouldn't do that... is not looking Rin-Tsukihime in the eyes No, I won't let him do something that bad... he's already gonna screw Gaara over with his lack of love knowledge btw, do you have a spoon??))

Of.Two.minds

"Naruto Uzumaki...are you sure you are the ONLY living thing in this house?"  
Haha man that's priceless especially when he forced Naruto to clean. I wonder  
how many times Gaara had to kill some 'supposedly inanimate' object that  
growled at them? The world will never know and I really hope Naruto can think  
of something in time...well even if he didn't we all know Gaara would win  
anyway...well I'm going to stop since I'm apparently babbling in comments now  
BYE!

((lol babble away-- you have two minds after all jk :P anyway, just so everyone knows, all of the reviews above this point were made on the 31st of August is reminded of how late she is for the update that's seven people who were waiting for her to get off her butt and write! TT.TT I'M SORRY!! in total Ritsu-mode I APOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD FOR MY LAZINESS!! IIII'MMM SOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRY!! Fruits Basket fan))

sprite21

XD It is in fact a miracle. Still, to ask Naruto. I've been reading this all  
day. I've become your latest reviewer! Or is it reviewie? Hm... Can't wait  
for the next update! YAY! loves Gaara too much

((Gaara thinks Naruto is a good guy... plus he's probably the only one that'll help him. Gaara's just too scary for everyone else... hugs Gaara I love his scaryness))

Mrs. Neji Uchiha

I can empathasize with Naruto! My bedroom looks like that right now with all  
the junk I have to have 4 skool. Gaara didn't exactly make a good choice for  
love advisor. W/e. Update soon!

((I know... but it'll be funnier when Gaara actually realizes his mistake and reacts to them in that way that we all swoon over))

((now, without futher ado!))

Chapter 29: Training Day 1

Naruto couldn't believe what had happened the day before. Gaara showed up, made him clean his room, and now he was awaking to some ungodly hour to train Gaara to the art of love?? He still didn't understand how Gaara figured that the blond knew ANYTHING about love. But hey, he knew he'd liked Sakura even if she was totally into Sasuke. That had to count for something, right?

Then again, it was too early to think of anything. So he slumped over to the kitchen, sat in his chair, and effectively fell over, snoozing once again. But that was short lived. Itchy, scratchy sand yanked him up and a displeased, impatient Gaara stood in the corner. "You shouldn't be this tired-- it's 6 in the morning. Eat and teach me, Naruto."

Naruto stood shakily and yawned. "You're insane... and why the rush? We've got plenty of time..."

"You do, I don't. I won't let him win. And he will leave Suna as soon as I fall in love with her." It was either that or the bastard Genma stayed. He did NOT want to see that ugly face everywhere he went. And he was sure to follow.

"I still can't believe that you-- Gaara, the most cold-hearted scourge of the desert-- wants to love a fangirl..." the fox-carrier mumbled, struggling with making his morning ramen. When the redhead glared at him, he coughed and said, "Someone else called you that... it wasn't me. I just repeated it because it sounded... remnant?"

"That's relevant, you moron."

"Hey, who's teachin' who?!" Naruto shouted. Even when he was half dead, he still reacted to the teeniest insult.

"And yet, you can't even speak properly... how on earth did I deem you worthy of teaching me?"

"You can always pick someone else..."

"But then I'd have to kill you. You'd have too much free time to blurt out this secret training and that is something I cannot afford."

"Jeez... you're serious? You'd really kill me?"

"I'm serious... DEAD serious."

After breakfast, which only Naruto ate because Gaara didn't want any ramen, the boy's found themselves in a convenience store, looking at magazines. Dirty magazines. Naruto was blushing lecherously but Gaara still didn't understand how this was supposed to train him to love a girl. "What are we doing, you pervert?"

"Duh, we're seeing what kinda girl you like. That's always the first step in fallin' in love. Now keep your voice down... if someone sees us, we're gonna get beat up by the owner. What do you think about the jugs on this one?"

When Naruto turned to show Gaara the picture, he came face to face with a very displeased elderly man and the redhead was nowhere to be seen. "Naruto Uzumaki..." Next thing the blond knew, he was literally being kicked out by the owner who shouted, "... HOW DARE YOU DRAG SAND INTO MY STORE AND PEEP AT THOSE DIRTY MAGAZINES!!"

"Just so you know, Naruto... I don't need to find the type of girl that I have to like. There is only one."

"But all of my precious research--"

"-- has turned you into a pervert. At least in the eyes of those who saw you reading them and the ears of those who heard that old man."

Naruto shook his head. "You're wrong. Pervy Sage is the one who made me into a pervert!"

"So stupidity is contagious..." Gaara replied blankly. He connected pervertedness to stupidity.

"What?! Did you just call me stupid?!"

"Only a fool would waste his time reading those things when he could get the real thing," Gaara retorted, not even seeming mad.

"Like you'll ever get it with that kinda attitude!" Naruto shouted.

"What do you mean?" he asked, thinking, 'Go ahead, idiot, dig yourself into a bigger ditch than you are already in...'

"You're so blase all the time! If you're happy or sad or mad, no one can tell! So what girl's gonna wanna be with you in any way that YOU think is PERVERTED?!"

"Her name is Chikage. And she's been begging for me to take her in that way. It just so happens that there's this new guy that I hate even more than you. And we made a bet that I must fall in love with her before she falls in love with him."

Naruto couldn't even think of how many things were wrong with that bet. So he just asked softly, "You mean you're forcing yourself to love this girl because of a guy?"

"Yes."

"Why not just fall in love with the guy then?" Naruto asked before running for his life.

((okay! finally done and I thank you even more for your extremely EXTREME patients with my lack of punctual-ness. I put that little yaoi-joke in at the end for my friend who's totally into it! so review and I'll try to find more time to put on chapters... TT.TT God, I miss making a chapter a day... wasn't that the life?))


	30. Gaara's Training Day 2

((Okay, I'm startin' on it earlier than usual... so hopefully you'll get this some time within a shorter time limit lol))

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx

hahahaha the last line was funny anyways great chappie sorry i haven't update  
i have so much school work plus i got on my math b test a 95 ya! so I'm not  
stupid after all! anyways thanks for the chappie and update while you can

((good job on the math test! and I knew you weren't stupid... I didn't even need to see your math score! :P))

Gaara-frenzy

-twitch- is naruto going to die? because playing with gaara's patience is  
rather stupid... so is the bet... oh well maybe gaara will have an epiphany  
and fall head over heels for chi... or i hit my head too hard in gym. i hope  
you update soon!! XD

((Naruto may very well die but it shall be funny to see how far he pushes the guy.))

Under A Killing Moon

haha! lol. i have a fork here, if you want it... it might not work for  
pudding, though... sorry. but that was so funny! i don't know what else to  
say. oh, and it's okay about the whole lateness thing. these things happen.  
especially when you have school. we should set the teachers out as bait for  
Gaara (minus Mrs. Schmuck. she's cool). maybe he'll kill 'em. then we catch  
him... yeah. i'm okay. i swear, the coffee is DEcaffinated. i think...  
anyways, update as soon as you can, pleaze? im so bored, because no one's  
updating, and i hit a dead end with my unposted story, so i'll probably delete  
that one and end up writing a new one. woo! anyways, enough of incoherent  
ramblings, i liked this chapter, it was funny. short, but funny. keep up the  
good work! i'll be sleeping!  
((I shall accept the fork anyway. worse comes to worse, I'll just have to use my fingers and save the fork for a rainy day. but I think you should post the story and discontinue it because I wanna read it!))

Neji Uchiha

Ah... -reminisces- The yaoi joke was awesome! I don't care that ou haven't  
updated yet. It's not a biggie.

((I'm glad you liked the joke!))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs

"...DEAD serious"  
I say that to my friends all the time .  
...then usually whack them with somein...some actually flinch when they see  
me XD Aw well, they know I'm just playing...I think O.o  
YES! They are FINALLY considering to speak . GET DA BLUE'S CLUES NOTEPAD!  
Give me a V-A-M-P-I-R-E-G-A-A-R-A-C-H-E-E-S-E-P-U-F-F-S!  
((I love it when there's some connection to other people's lives in my stories! I'll try to find the vampire, I have Gaara on my bed, but the cheesepuffs will have to wait until tomorrow. :P))

sprite21

NO! Oh the cliff-hangerness! The joke in itself was a cliff-hanger! GRR .  
But I understand why Gaara would chose Naruto... still... it's Naruto. hugs  
Gaara plushie I love his scaryness too. I understand his pain. But I won't  
get into that. GAH! Update soon!!

((I understand his pain as well. huggles sprite21 and her/his gaara plushie before going back to my plushie and I'm sorry for the cliffie))

The Angle Serenity

wow whens the seriousness going to come back! did you loce your emo  
kitsune-chan? o.o NO YOUR EMO DIED KITSUNE-CHAN NO hug

((awww... that's so sweet. I have a cute nickname! :P anyway, I didn't lose my inner-emo-ness. I just decided to make these training days funny so that whatever seriousness comes next will have a bigger impact))

((And... let us begin this chapter on the foot that was always meant to be right! lol that was really wordy))

Chapter 30: Gaara's Training Day 2

Yesterday had been a total bust. Gaara hadn't learned anything about romancing Chikage and Naruto was a bloody pervert. Emphasis on the BLOODY part. Naruto had a broken leg among several wounds and wasn't supposed to leave his bed. So that meant that Gaara had the boy in a corner and until the blond relinquished whatever info he had on the matter of love, no ramen, no bathroom, no fun. The redhead was willing to starve Naruto for as long as it took.

Which was just three minutes. It was breakfast time and Naruto didn't have any access to ramen. Gaara had him pinned down by his sand so he couldn't get up despite the doctors orders. "Okay, okay, mercy!!" he cried out, tears falling down the sides of his face.

"Tell me everything you know about romance or else." Gaara had had it. Naruto's home was clean-- thanks to HIM. And how had the blond repaid him? By taking him to look at PORN?!

Naruto, in his fragile and very hungry state, decided that it was not the time to play around with the murderous sand-wielder. "O-okay... well, as you probably know, I've never actually been in a relationship but--"

"But...?" Gaara pressed, not easing up a bit. He didn't like that first statement. He hoped against hope that he would like the next.

"... I do know what girls look for in guys." With a little more pressure encouraging him, the fox-carrier continued, "They want a nice guy whose at least like a friend. You can't be a jerk to her or why would she want you in the first place?"

"She already wants me, you idiot. Next piece of advice."

"Well, have you ever taken her on a date?" A bit of silence later, Naruto replied, "Thought so. You have to go out with her and talk to her. She has to get to know you. So who's the idiot now?"

That last question was responded with a painful squeeze of sand. "You are. She's known me for as long as she can remember. She's drawn me in ways that no one else has seen. Is that all you have to offer me? Now I wonder why I've kept you alive this long..."

"She's drawn you? You let her draw you? That's nice of you..."

"I didn't let her do anything. She did it without my consent."

"But you didn't destroy the book or her so that's still nice of you. Anyway, um... uh... Sakura always tells me to slow down and do things right. If you want to be romantic... I'd ask Sakura what she'd look for."

"No outsiders." More pressure was added to Naruto. "Chikage isn't like her. She wouldn't know what to do if I suddenly acted how that pink-haired twit tells me to."

"Ino? What about Ten-ten?"

"No."

"... Lee?" Naruto asked with his last bit of air. His face was tinged blue.

Letting him go, Gaara shrugged. "He's still alive? I guess he can do a lot better than you... but he is an outsider. Has he ever been involved with a girl?"

"... no. Sakura's been nice to him after the incident but as far as I can tell, he loves her, she doesn't love him."

"You're useless. I should kill you but I'm in a hurry to get home. I've wasted too much of my time. Naruto... I probably don't have to tell you what will happen if you EVER gossip about this little training escapade..." he said. As a demonstration, he made his sand go to the blond's only lamp and crushed it with ease.

"Uh... I hear you loud and clear, Gaara, old buddy... hee hee..." Naruto replied, nodding as fast as he could.

"I'm sure you do... I'll be leaving now." He'd spent his time packing during the night, though he hadn't really made himself at home. And after his sand had retrieved his bag, he was gone in a cloud of the blood-soaked sand.

"HEY!! WHO'S GONNA TAKE CARE OF ME?! MY LEG'S BROKEN THANKS TO YOU, GAARA!!"

((alright, this one I KNOW is shorter... there was a lot of talking in it and Chikage is waiting. Plus... I was running out of ideas... I know I'm pathetic... TT.TT (-- Kitsune Slave crying) I'm sorry and I'll make it longer next time... since it can't get much shorter than this without calling me lazy! so until next time! oh! and if you guys have anything that you want to see in this next chapter or the chapters ahead (if everyone doesn't get tired of this story because of me), just put it in your reviews and I'll try to work them in to the story line!))


	31. A Recipe For Disaster

((Been a while... longish hours at work. But everyone's been telling me that it's okay so I won't beg your forgiveness this time. watches behind her back for assassins Okay here's all the wonderful reviews I've recieved since chapter 30 came up!))

Rin-Tsukihime13

LMAO.  
Sorry for not reviewing last chapter, but I was in a rush and forgot  
afterwards. Anyways, it's getting exciting...or nerve-racking, whatever you  
feel like saying. -laugh-  
I digress, but Naru-kun was only trying his best. -laugh-  
I hope that Gaara will actually fall in love with her. Woot.  
((yes, Naruto was trying his best... it's kinda sad that he had to turn to porn to do it, though... I guess that's my bad, eh? lol))

Gaara-frenzy

hehe narutos legs are broken. well that training didn't last long now whats  
he gonna do. oh well he'll think of something. whats chi and genma doing? that  
could be a good chapter. i hope you update soon!! XD

((only one leg... I think... maybe Gaara broke the second when I wasn't looking... anyway, perhaps Gaara will be screwed in the end, eh? I guess it depends on how many more racoons get hit on the way to my work. I'm so sad... I took a 6 hour trip and mourned the loss of like 10 or more valuable members of my racoon mafia!))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs

Ah yes, the perks of torture .  
Dur Naruto was a baka, Gaara should know better rolls eyes  
I got a good suply of cheesepuffs, but I'm still in need of that vampire!  
(other than me)  
ViprmaeGaraaCesefeupfshs  
If you can read that, you're a genius .

(( is celebrating the fact that she's now a genius Gaara does know better but hey, he respects Naruto... to an extent. Trust me when I say that he is totally regretting his decision to make Naruto his love-coach. btw, if you drink my blood, I can be your vampire... I can see it now... Vampire Kitsune Slave! Muah ha ha ha ha!))

sprite21

gasp NO! MY GAARA PLUSHIE!! take sit away and hides in closet with  
computer XD Interesting chapter. Can't wait till the next one.

(don't worry... I have my own plushie... and Gaara's more than man enough to deal with the millions of fans that he has lol))

black secret

You've got the age wrong; if Gaara was six and Chikage was five, then eight  
years after the incident she would be 13, you said it was two years after the  
chuunin exams, which would make her 15, ne?

((lol no, no... sorry for the confusion. I meant 8 years all together. In the chunin exams, Gaara was 12 and Chi was 11 so two years would make Gaara 14 and Chi 13. I know they're really young but I've known girls who've been sexually active around that age and as for Gaara's age... well... not to be stereotypical but there was a boy at the age of, I think it was, 10 who was experimenting with the art of sex so I think his age is okay. That doesn't mean that Chi's a slut or anything-- it was just a misunderstanding on her part... but thanks for the message! I'll post it in the next chapter just in case I confused other people.))

xXTwily-KunoXx

i didnt feel like signing on but great chappie i read part of it yesterday  
anyways like i said b4 update when u can dont pressure urself

((lol I wasn't feeling pressured. I was half joking. I know that some people like to have updates fairly quickly so they don't forget the previous chapter, that's all but thanks for the review! huggles))

Under A Killing Moon

wow. that WAS short. but still funny. and it's okay. you aren't pathetic.  
TT.TT i'll cry with you. for the people who run out of ideas. :sob: okay, i'm  
back! um... im not going to do that. i don't like when people put up stories  
then abruptly discontinue them. it irks me, and veins literally pop out on my  
forehead and neck. according to Ian, it's quite funny. i dont think it is. o.O  
okay, thats all i have to say. i have tons of reading to do thanks to an  
internet death caused by a storm. :sighs: sorry i didn't find a way to review.  
:sob: really. i am.  
((yay! good review with clensing sobs! And even Under A Killing Moon! lol just kidding!))

((just in case anyone felt sad that I didn't give them huggles HUGGLES ALL AROUND Okay, this chapter shall be based around Chikage and Genma's last day together... alone... with only Hito to watch them... . . lol))

Chapter 31: A Recipe For Disaster

Chikage had been practically attached to Genma's hip as soon as Gaara left. Two whole days with nothing but the black-haired new kid to talk to. Her brother would always talk about his good qualities so she'd already guessed that he was trying to set her up with him. However, she couldn't allow herself to betray Gaara's words.

'Don't fall in love..." That phrase haunted her waking hours, the serious look on his face haunted her dreams. Still, she did not understand why the red-head would say something like that. Time and time again, she'd expressed her love. Everyone in the village knew. Gaara had even taken her body and tossed her aside like a used tissue. And he had the GALL to tell her NOT to fall in love with SOMEONE ELSE? He was giving her signals that could eventually cause her psyche to crash and burn!

'Besides... it's not like Genma isn't a good guy. I'd be smart to fall for him,' she thought, looking at him through the corner of her eye. He was, of course, right there, chatting his head off. Perhaps he thought that she was listening to his opinion about what good curry tasted like. As soon as Genma had heard that she could cook, he'd been trying to get her to make him a bento of her handmade food. But every time, she dodged his demands. She didn't make food for those she didn't love. She made food for her brother so their mother wouldn't kill them with her cooking. She'd make food for Gaara but didn't know what he liked to eat. And she wasn't ready to have the boy she still loved insult her food... that would destroy her, she could just tell.

"You really have to make me some food one of these days. My dad knows this high-class restaurant-ring that's looking for new talent. Ramen-stand material just doesn't cut it these days. And you might have the talent to go places. Like Konoha, for example. They're in desperate need of a restaurant that doesn't specialize in ramen..." Genma bragged.

Chikage stopped dead in her tracks. She HAD been heading to the store to pick up ingredients for supper that night but as soon as Genma talked about her leaving Suna, all thoughts of supper rushed out of her mind. Leave Suna? Cook for more strangers than she could count? That was insane!

"Food is made with love... if you don't even know the people that you cook for, how can you make good food?" she questioned the black-haired boy. He'd realized she wasn't next to him as soon as she stopped and had been asking if she was okay the entire time she'd been contemplating what Genma was trying to say.

He replied, shrugging, "I can't cook, so I don't know what to tell you... but the other chef's make really good food and they don't know all of the people they serve. They only know what the names are and if they are going to review their creation. I'm sure if you work hard enough, you'll be able to cook for anyone."

Shaking her head, Chikage held her stomach with both hands. She felt physically ill. Her intestines felt like they were wrapped firmly around her stomach and were trying to squeeze everything she'd already eaten back up. "I can never do something that callous... food is meant to be enjoyed by the people you love... even if they don't love you back!"

And she took off down the street, not sure where to go. Genma knew where she lived, where she ate if she didn't cook at home, and went to her school. He was the stalker of her nightmares and the worst part was that she'd taken him everywhere she went in those last two days! She was like the stalker's advocate!

"Wait a minute..." she muttered, racing off in pursuit of a location that was both hidden and in the open. It was a place in the shadows that everyone knew about. A mysterious island in a sea of vast knowledge. The place where she first saw Gaara... and fell in love with him.

Flashback

Chikage was 5 years old and wanted to go to the park. But a simple whim could not make her parents indulge her want. And so, without any supervision, she headed out the door and to the park, sketchbook in hand. Since the time she'd first been given a crayon to play with, she'd been drawing. Trees, flowers, anything she'd see. But that was all. There was nothing that really caught her attention, she just drew because she liked to draw. There was no actual feelings beyond that, no other reason. Until she saw him.

Entering the park, a group of kids played soccer. They ran and laughed so joyously. One of them would fall to the ground and get up laughing. Chikage couldn't tell if he just wasn't hurt or if he was too busy having fun to notice that he was in pain. But through that cloud of happiness, she caught sight of a young redheaded boy, staring at the group with eyes of indifference. Or so the boy had tried to make it seem.

However, no matter the distance, she could see the turquoise orbs clouded over with loneliness and want. She watched them for several moments before her sketchbook "magically" opened and she began drawing at the speed of light. She wanted to catch those emotions in his eyes. She wanted to capture every detail exactly as she saw it in her mind's eye. But she only had crayons with her and in the end, she came up with a blob of red over a shape of peach with two bluish-green orbs inside it. It was the worst picture she'd even made... but it was the memory that counted.

End Flashback

Since Gaara had always sat on that one swing set, nobody ever went near it. The plants around it had grown wild and those particular swings were abandoned. And Chikage had declared that area her not-so-secret fort. A desert fox lived in that brush so she'd made friends with the animal since she'd spent a lot of time hiding from the other children. And the only thing that could make that spot more special was if Gaara was there to share it with her.

((I am totally happy! this is about 500 words more than I usually write! so I think this is the longest chapter to date! rate and review please!!))


	32. Confrontation

((it's been... forever and a day. I'm so poetic :3 anyway, shall I begin with the reviews for chapter 31?))

Rin-Tsukihime13

Aww. It's okay.  
Woot for writing more words than usual XD.  
Chikage is very cool in my eyes.

((yay! I made a cool character!!))

sprite21

Oh but of course Gaara is man enough. Then again... he'd have to be. ^^"  
OH... good chapter. I absolutely love that spot where Gaara used to sit! So  
glad you included it. I agree with Chikage. I love to cook especially bake but  
it seems pointless to do it for others you don't care about. I'm going to stop  
myself before I start rambling about the cookies I made last night. ^^" Hurry  
and post the next chapter soon!! I want to know what happens next!

((and if you noticed, the desert fox nesting near the swing set was supposed to resemble Naruto's friendship with Gaara 3))

Me and Gaara 4ever

aw...GAARA IS SO CUTE WHEN HE'S LITTLE!  
ZOMFG! CHIKAGE BETTER NOT FALL FOR...WHATEVER HIS NAME IS!  
-squeals- CANT WAIT FOR GAARA TO COME BACK! HA!  
AWESOME CHAPPIE! CANT WAIT FOR MORE!

((Genma is sweet... but now, Chi's kinda keepin' him at arm's distance. Actually, since this is a very important chappie and it will be revealed ANYWAY... I never intended Genma to get the girl. He was just added to put more pressure and comedy to the situation. Hm... does that mean that I used him? Like a hammer... with no nail! lol))

Under A Killing Moon

nyeh. im sorry. this is going to be short. im in a rush... speech was due two  
days ago... okay. that was a good chapter. it was cute in a way, i guess. lol.  
i tried doing that once. a guy was standing there, and i thought he would be  
so fun to draw, so i drew him, and he came out looking angry... it sucked  
monkey balls. anyways, cute chapter. update soon plz. now... OFF TO THE  
SPEECH!! voices: CHARGE!!

((Even though I'm late, GOOD LUCK AT SPEECH! That was the best time of my life... well, speech team, anyway! but I'm glad that you tried to draw him... but did he look angry because his face was relaxed? Or was he smiling? If his face was relaxed, sometimes people look angry.))

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs

I love the swing set! XD  
I can sit there, watch the other kids, doesn't matter if I'm lonely there XD

((agreed. when I was a kid, I was lonely but I didn't really mind it. but now I can't get used to the "loneliness" anymore... and it's kinda annoying. lol ))

Gaara-frenzy

im glad chi is still thinking of gaara even if he doesn't know what to do  
about love. the thing about food is kinda cute. she should cook for gaara  
maybe he can get some hints from example. great chapter! i hope you update  
soon!! XD

((I've got a juicier idea... but hey, it can work later on... :P))

PocketWitchPenelope

I really like your story, I just stumbled upon it and read all 31 chapters in  
one sitting.  
Erm, I think Chi is a bit too emotional. She should learn to be more  
assertive and, dammit, she should throw sharp pointy objects at Gaara for  
treating her like a toy!  
I know I wouldn't take that lying down, hell, I didn't even when I was head  
over heels for someone. Trust me, a little bit of backbone goes a long way in  
the line of getting respect.  
I know what she means by only wanting to cook for loved ones though; we're  
alike in that manner.

((so far... what she'd said to Genma in chapter 31 is probably the most backbone she'd asserted thus far... at least, to anyone but her family. but I agree... I think I made her too timid at first... but I'm workin' her way up on the backbone-ladder... sorry, I'm still a little shocked that you read all 31 chapters in one go! that means that I must have made good word choices and such and for that, I'm a very happy writer!))

mysticLegend11

"Nothing makes sense to a woman in love."  
Never heard a truer word, buddy.  
Your writing is improving, I have to admit. And occasionally, you catch me  
off-guard with some delicious humor (Naruto's yaoi joke) and surprising depth  
(bantering about nightmares). It wouldn't hurt to include some more of both.

Story is progressing nicely. The fact that Gaara has changed into a popular  
and supportive Kazekage keeps being ignored by the general fangirl populace is  
a bit annoying, since I think that's one of his most attractive traits. Other,  
update soon.

((okay, for all aspiring writers and those writers who have questions, I suggest taking a look at mysticLegend11's profile page. There's really good Q/A data about writing-- it even has a space for those with writer's block! Think of it as... the semi-ultimate guide to writing... and it's only semi because I'm sure there are more questions out there than were on this profile page. *huggles mysticLegend11* thanks for reviewing!!))

xXTwily-KunoXx

Still lazy in signing in sorry for not reviewing the obstacle for me not  
reading is...school...anyways great chappie...i feel myself giving up on  
fanfiction... :( i dont want that

((don't give up! just read when you can and review if you can! want me to blow up your school? :P))

((I think that's all of them... let's now begin the actual chapter and thanks to everyone who has updated and stayed with this story despite this author's... occasional stretches of time between each chapter... yes, I stretched the truth... a lot. lol))

Chapter 32: Confrontation

Gaara had returned to Suna as fast as he could. He barely took food breaks and whenever he did, it was only for about 2 minutes. As for pee breaks... he took those after he ate and then ran like the wind. Nothing could stop him for even 10 minutes. Anything that tried was effectively ignored. And although there were many instances that he craved to kill some of the distracting people that asked for his help, he passed them by and let them live. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't return to the monster state that he'd once been so far in.

But he did return. And when he did, he didn't go to his house to rest. No, he had far too much to do. He had to find Chikage, he had to see if he'd already lost the bet. So he went to her house. He remembered it well and when he knocked on the door, Hito answered.

"Oh, it's you... what do you want?" the boy asked, not at all surprised or happy that the redhead was there.

Gaara didn't acknowledge the boy's behavior. He was used to it... same old, same old. "Chikage."

"My sister? Why do you want her?"

Gaara sighed and replied blandly, "Though it's really none of your business, I need to speak with her without the intruder."

"Intruder? You mean... Genma? Why'd you call him that?" Hito had his suspicions about how such a nice guy would be considered an "intruder" by the redhead. But who was he to judge.

The ex-raccoon-vessel had slipped up. But rather than answer the question, he demanded, "Bring Chikage to me." That was an order. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"How is my sister none of my business?" The little boy was beginning to get upset.

"Chikage--" Gaara started to say something but he was interrupted by the little demon in children's clothing.

"Answer me!" Hito shouted, his eyes narrowed in anger. "My sister is important to me and ever since you've started talking to her, all that's happened is that her heart was broken! She's an idiot, chasing after someone like you who has done nothing but hurt her, time and time again! You weren't supposed to--"

"Stay out of this, boy. I've been patient so far but my tolerance is growing thin. Bring her here or I'll drag her out..." The threat was clear. A chill ran up and down the little boy's spine. But still he didn't give in.

"You weren't supposed to hurt her... you shouldn't have made her cry like that..." Gaara didn't reply as he started to remove the "obstacle" out of his way. Sand covered Hito's body and held him still as he headed towards the girl's room. "She's not here!"

He stopped and said, "Where is she, then?"

"I don't know... she's just not here. Maybe she's with Genma-- hey!" The sand that held Hito disappeared and dropped him, not-so-gently, onto the floor. And Gaara disappeared in a flash of sand. But despite himself, he smiled. "That idiot... they're two of a kind. She's head-over-heels for him and he can't stand losing to anybody. Maybe he'll grow up a bit more and forgive himself... and beg for Chi's forgiveness..." His smile turned into a frown. "... and maybe she'll actually forgive him. Though after what he did to her, Gaara deserves to rot in Hell..."

((I decided to stop here... at first, I'd thought that Gaara would meet up with her but I like this little fight between Hito and him. Mostly because we see just how grown-up Hito really is. . but it's shorter than usual... I'm sorry!!!))


	33. The Arrangement

(( *is dead before she can appologize*))

Gaara-frenzy

wa gaara has to find chikage! i like hito, he reminds me of myself, more  
mature than his age group. awesome chapter!! update soon please! (this chapter  
was kinda short but still really good)

VampireGaaraCheesepuffs

Yay! An update ^.^  
Can I kill Hito PWETTY PWEASE?  
I'll give you an icecream sundae  
and brownies  
and cookies,  
All you have to do is let me kill him XD  
No one disses Gaara XD  
lol  
~VGC~  
~OH! Wanna see something cool?~  
~Pick a number 1-10~  
~Multiply it by 9~  
~If it's a one digit # keep it, if it's 2 or 3 just add the digits together~  
~Subtract 3~  
~You should still have a 1 digit number, change that to a letter (1=A 2=B 3=C  
4=D 5=E 6=F 7=G 8=H 9=I)~  
~Think of a US state that starts with that letter~  
~Think of the first letter that comes to mind that starts with the last  
letter of that state~

Under A Killing Moon

Yeah, that was short. But it's not the shortest I've ever read. It was good  
though. I like the idea of them conflicting a little. lol. The intruder.  
That's what my brothers call our new puppy. 'the intruder'. cute. Anyways,  
despite the length, that was a good chapter. Update soon! Happy Thanksgiving!!  
=)

Rin-Tsukihime13

WOT.  
I'm so glad you updated, I've been very bored, which actually is kind of  
typical for me...  
ANYWAYS, Chi will probably forgive him, right?  
...right?

xXTwilight-KunoichiXx

I'm hanging in there XD alot has happened i'm being an idiot like Chikage  
right now lol anyways im still on fanfiction and i'll review when i can  
therefore update when u can

ANBU are Sexy

Hm, I forgot for a moment that Hito was her little brother! GMO, update soon!

sprite21

Hm, really? I guess I didn't notice the relation between the fox. Interesting  
chapter. Too short, though. I can't wait for the next chapter.

Savoir

Creepy. Absolutely.

((that one's for chapter 1))

LunaBell09

Aw, Her brother is soo sweet!!

(( *is brought back to life to continue the story... finally* GASP!! Geez, I didn't know I could hold my breath for THAT long... lol? *shoulders drop* Look, I'm really super sorry about not putting out another chapter since *looks at one of the reviews* Thanksgiving... wait, has it been THAT LONG?!! *checks calendar* DAMN! I'm so late that half of you people probably died from old age!! And the other half are in walkers, threatenin' to swing 'em at me! *dodges a cane* AHHHHHH! Um... heh heh. I'm just gonna... go on with the story. I thought of a NEW conflict to add to this messed up story. I'm such a bully to poor Chi... *dodges a pair of false teeth* Alright already!!))

Chapter 33: The Arrangement

((The day after Gaara left))

Temari was busy changing the sheets of Gaara's bed. "I swear... why does he even have a bed, anyway. It's just more work for me and he doesn't even use it all that often. Ever since that girl spent the night, he hasn't slept in it once!" she ranted and raved as she ripped the blankets off and tossed them to the floor.

It wasn't as if the blond was a great house keeper. But if she didn't change them at least once every few months, her brothers sure as Hell wouldn't do it. So that was the one bit of cleaning up that she always did for the house. But as she lifted up the fitted sheets, she saw blood on the mattress, caught the slight whiff of dried body fluids. "... What the Hell?"

There wasn't enough blood to indicated that Gaara had been hurt and that in itself was a once-in-a-lifetime deal. But there was just enough for... Temari's eyes widened as she realized the truth. Her brother had lost his virginity... and taken Chikage's instead. It wasn't as if Temari was a virgin-- she'd had a little fling with Shikamaru a while back. But she covered it all up and never told ANYONE. There was no proof that she wasn't still virgin except her torn hymen-- and she sure as Hell didn't leave the bloodied sheets lying around.

'This is bad... Gaara'll be blamed for this and Chikage's definitely been affected by this. I've got to fix this... before he ends up going on a killing spree due to everyone trying to kill him!' she thought as she went to the Kazekage's office. In her brother's absence, she was acting as the Kazekage part-time. So she went through the records of all the available men in Suna and came up with a name she had never heard.

"Genma... Sakurada. Perfect. I've seen that new boy hanging around her before and he obviously likes her. I'll just make arrangements for them to get together," she grumbled. Then she sent a random ninja to retrieve the boy.

A while later, Genma entered the office. "Y-Yes?" he asked, peeking his head through. But he stopped being so shy as soon as he saw that it wasn't Gaara who had summoned him.

Temari didn't really like the boy but in a case like this, he was better than nothing. "We have a situation and I have a mission for you."

"But I'm not a ninja."

"You don't have to be a ninja to serve Suna. Now shut up and let me finish. You are going to be engaged to Chikage-- I've seen you around her and I can tell you like her."

"What about Gaara? She loves him."

"They can't be together. Her parents would never allow it and neither would he. He keeps saying that he can't love anyone so he can't love someone who loves him. Especially a girl who doesn't know what love is. Make her love you in any way possible. I'll write up the paperwork so if she still refuses to love you, you will have this arranged marriage on your side. If she still refuses, tell her that she'll be a traitor to Suna and will be banished with no visitation rights to ANYONE from Suna."

Genma smiled. "Well, I shouldn't have too much trouble but it's nice to know that I have an ace in the hole. She'd never risk doing anything that would keep her from her brother."

Temari didn't show it but she was now regretting her decision. But even if she could take back what she said, who else would be as close to her age and be friends with her? She was stuck with her first impression with no hope of going back. "Just make her fall in love with you by any means necessary and keep her away from Gaara."

The boy then gave the blond a devious grin. "Yes, ma'am..." he said slyly before strutting out of the office. He held himself as if he were the Kazekage of the Sand Dune.

((Alrighty then... here's the next chapter. Now, the next one will start off with-- **loud garbage truck rumbling through the street and interrupts Kitsy** -- and then she's gonna-- **low flying airplane** -- but then Gaara -- **is kidnapped by Nightcrawler before she can reveal anything important that the truck and airplane haven't already hidden**))


	34. Temari's Outburst

((As I was headin' home from work today, I thought of this chapter idear so I'm gonna go for it. I'm also thinking about switching around chapters so they're in chronological order. Tell me if I should or not, alright?))

Me and Gaara 4ever

*squee*  
*hugs you tightly*  
OMIGOD! THANK YOU! I'VE WAITED FOREVER! TTwTT  
Neko: *pulls me off* Sorry about my creator...She loves this story.

((wow... this review came 33 minutes after I placed this chapter down. *huggles back, ignoring Neko-chan* YOU DIDN'T LOSE FAITH IN ME!!!))

sprite21

No! *cries* Somebody quick! Send an assassin to kill off genma!! Or better  
yet! Burn the papers!! DO SOMETHING! *hits a wall* Ehehe... *clears throat*  
Anyways... I don't know about canes and walkers but I did have a birthday pass  
a couple months ago... Why didn't you update!? *cries and clings to Gaara*

((I'm sorry! I've just been workin' so many hours and my friend and I have rewritten a story that we made together... twice... and we're startin' it over AGAIN!! But happy b-day! ... uber late, yes, but still! *birthday huggles*))

Gaara-frenzy

... QUICK RACCOONS ATTACK NIGHTCRAWLER! hahaha gaara is gonna be so ** about  
this when he gets back. awesome chapter, even if its short. i hope you update  
soon!! XD

((... O... M... G...!! You remembered my raccoon mafia?!! It's been so long that I'm surprised you three remembered it! It's also been so long that I had to go back and re-read a few of my chapters so I'd be able to write the last chapter. *huggles* THANK YOU ALLS!! *GROUP HUGGLES*))

XxBloodyRiverxX

Well basically, this kinda sucks, you should seriously put this through a  
rewrite because it needs to be fleshed out more. I love the storyline, but it  
could seriously be better, and all of the grammar and spelling mistakes are  
just about killing me! And I shame myself saying this, but please update  
soon...no matter how badly written this story is... you still have me hooked,  
and I also must say, that lemon a few chapters ago SUCKED! It was Rape dammit!  
And not even good!

-The extremely aggravated and now headache ridden, XxBloodyRiverxX

((This story is basically written straight from my mind to the internet and I've gone through the spell-check thing so at least I know that I need to work on the grammar and spelling bits on my own. I'm sorry that it's not appealing to you, my writing, but at least I have you hooked so you must not've lost faith in me yet. As for the lemon-rape, you're right. It did suck but I've never had sex so if anybody has any ideas on how to make a good lemon (or lemon-rape), please let me know. This is why I put my stories on this site. It's not just about the "good job" and "I love this story" reviews. It's also about the critique that'll help you become a better writer. Thanks for your review!))

((Okay well... ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!))

Chapter 34: Temari's Outburst

Genma was searching for the run-away Chi. After his comment, she'd left him in a fit of frustration. 'Trying to make her fall in love with me is proving more difficult than it's probably worth...' he thought spotting a familiar tuff of red hair on the roof.

When he looked up, he saw Gaara, in the flesh, looking for something. Probably Chikage. But Genma was sure that there was nothing to worry about. In his opinion, he hadn't been gone for as long as he needed. There was no way he could have gotten to the point where he was in love with the girl. And since Genma was officially engaged to Chikage-- not that he'd told her yet-- there was NO WAY he could LOSE. "Looking for something?" he called up with a grin.

"Where is she, you piece of filth?" Gaara asked, not even bothering to look at him. Obviously, he figured that the boy was no longer a threat to him in the game of love.

"Ran off when I told her about our engagement. Said that she had to get over you first." Half truth... half lie.

And Gaara finally looked at him, death in his aura. "Take that back. You are not engaged. She is mine."

"I've got papers to prove it. Seems your sister found out about something you did and decided to give Chikage to me. But it's for the best, you know. She deserves better-- hey, where're you going?"

Gaara turned his back on Genma, mumbling, "I'm going to go get rid of a blond hag..." Then he vanished in a swirl of blood-ridden sand.

Temari was cooking-- scratch that, TRYING not to BURN anything. She figured that now that she was done with her duties, she could try cooking again. And she hadn't burned anything yet. Kankuro wasn't there so maybe she could pass it off as take out food and make him eat it. 'And when he does, I'll tell him that I made it and will cook for them from now on without ANY complaints!' she thought, laughing in evil-happiness.

Suddenly, the scent of blood drifted to her nose and she felt itchy-scratchy sand wrapping itself around her body. "G-G-GARRA! DON'T!!" she yelled, instantly growing afraid.

"What did you do?" Cold fury was all that was in his voice.

"Huh?"

"Chikage is ENGAGED to that slimy punk?! He said that you had something to do with it, now TELL me or I WILL destroy EVERYTHING just to keep HER from HIM!"

Temari felt as though she couldn't breath. "G-Gaara... don't squeeze me... too tight..."

"Give me one good reason why I should let you live?"

"Because it was for your own good! If they found out that you--" She couldn't say it. If anyone had told her that Gaara had gotten lucky, she would have asked for pictures and a sworn statement from the girl-- or boy-- with whom he was rumored to have "done it". And even then, she would have still doubted it. But her own findings were enough to convince her.

"Chikage is mine... tell that bastard to stay away from here or else."

"I can't! You'll get blamed for taking... her... v-v-v--- gah, why couldn't you keep it in your pants!?"

He stood his ground, his glare now widened. "Excuse me?"

"It's obvious that you totally raped her, Gaara! Your sheets are covered in... stuff...!"

He looked away. "Stop yelling. She gave me the okay because she "loves" me."

"Well, she won't be in "love" with you for long! And then, you'll be off the hook when he takes her. I'm guessing that it was only once that you took her like... that... so she'll still feel really tight. Hope that he doesn't know the difference between a virgin and a second-timer."

Gaara just dropped her on the floor and disappeared in a puff of sand.

"... and hope that you finally decide to let that girl love you... and you her..." Temari whispered softly, looking at the floor. Yes, she was ashamed of her brother. He'd never gone that far, never been that "evil". Now that he was trying to be good, he goes and does something that stupid? And how was it NOT obvious that she was TOTALLY in love with him? Did he really think that that was just a fabrication of her mind? If so, it must be so "made-up" that Temari thought it was real.

No matter how much of an asshole Gaara was acting like, she knew that he deserved someone who could take all of him, good and bad. Everyone deserved that.

((Okay, thanks to XxBloodyRiverxX's comment, I realized that I did not portray the sanctity of both a woman's first time and a couple's first time appropriately. I've been stuck on this whole horror and trauma-drama genre for this entire story... but that was because my last Gaara story had him OOC, if even a little. So I will rewrite this story and claim this one as discontinued. I will not delete this one so it can hopefully serve as a reminder as to not make the same mistake again but I will start over with a remake that will hopefully make everyone happy. I will also formally apologize to XxBloodyRiverxX because the very fact that his/her comment has bothered me for so long must mean that the words in that comment were right. I'm sorry and I hope that the remake will not give you a headache again *huggles XxBloodyRiverxX*))


	35. Lost and Found

((So I lied. I will not be redoing this story because... well, because I tried and got lazy. Everyone else seems to enjoy my writing style and just because one person didn't like it doesn't mean I have to change. So sorry to those who think that my style is the worst thing since (whatever is bad to you) but if you don't like it, then do not continue to read it. Unfortunately, as I do not have internet, I will not put up the reviews from the last, um, year or so.))

Chapter 35: Lost and Found

Gaara searched high and low, gazing into shops where he knew that women shopped at. Lucky for him, even lingerie saleswomen were afraid to bat their brooms at him. So he was not punished for intruding on the land of bras and panties. However, he couldn't find Chikage. She was nowhere. When he came across Genma, he sneered and turned to look in another location... before he noticed that the black-haired pretty boy seemed to have been missing something.

Walking up, he asked, "Lose something?" His voice was quiet and gravelly, disliking the fact that he was actually there to find out something about his missing female (friend?).

Genma's green eyes widened before looking away. "Yeah, I can't seem to find her anywhere... And all because of a stupid conversation we had."

"How is your engagement stupid?" At Gaara's words, the young man pressed his lips together tightly, trying to think of something to say that would get him out of this. But he wouldn't have it. "You lied to me, didn't you? Temari told me what happened and I can get those papers annulled. But I need to find Chikage before you put your half-baked scheme to the plate. I'll make it so that she has to consent to the engagement. Just the perks of being Kazekage..."

"You're not the Kazekage! Everyone is afraid of you! Why would they pick you over someone who hasn't killed his own people?" Genma's face was red as he slipped up. He was showing his true colors in their brilliant form. "They told me what you did... killing your own uncle. I bet you killed your father too so you could get the title of village leader. You're nothing but a greedy sunuva bitch who never should have been allowed to live. Why don't you just leave and never come back?"

Gaara looked at him before snorting. "I've killed people for saying less. Are you trying to get me to kill you? Not going to work. Chikage would hate me if I killed you. She shouldn't have to be a widow in case she has fallen for you. But let me guess... you've been trying as pathetically as you can, rambling on and on about what she could have if she were with you. She promised me that she wouldn't fall in love while I was gone. Now I will find her before you do and she will love me again for the man that I will become in the future..."

He turned away from the black-haired young man and walked away, knowing that though he had to look into the future, all the answers were in the past. He couldn't just jump into bed and love someone. He had raped the only person who cared about him way back when, using her love for him as an excuse. He couldn't do that anymore. He couldn't pretend that everything was okay, that he could do whatever he wanted. It was time for him to be a man and own up to his responsibilities. How could he become a true leader with any less?

He stopped in the alley he had turned into, sea foam eyes wide in wonder. When had he come to that realization? He still felt the same, still didn't know what love was or if he was capable of it. But it was something that he had read long ago... you can't expect someone to love you if you don't love yourself. He was half way there! All this time... but he couldn't love himself. His words meant nothing to him. He spoke about only loving himself and living for himself, knowing that that could never happen. He was a demon, a destroyer.

She was an angel to love him as much as she did. He denied her for his own sake. He pushed her away to protect himself. He felt that if he accepted her love, it would tear him apart and leave him half a man. But maybe... just maybe... that love could save him.

The answer to where she was, was hidden in the past. And with that thought, Gaara knew exactly where she was. And he teleported himself to her side as she gently pet a fox by his swing set. Kids didn't play there anymore for fear that he would kill them. But she wasn't afraid. She was never afraid. He looked down at her and he felt an odd warmth in his chest.

"Chikage..."

((Short chapter... but it seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry.))


	36. A Lesson In Love

((Okay! Well, I've got a flashdrive so since this story seems to be the most popular with reviews right now, I'm gonna keep updating my Gaara stories (Gaara's True Light and To Be Kazekage and Dead People Don't Always Stay Down). I still have to update DPDASD... wow, that's about as much of a mouthful as saying the actual name... but I started writing the chapter out and I'm still contemplating whether to continue with that starting or to start anew.

I would like to personally thank sprite21 and Miko Hayashi for reviewing the last chapter. And yes, I am a tease and will continue my reign of terror! *evil snickering*

Also, thanks to Miko Hayashi for favoriting this story. As for sprite21, he/she has been a veteran fan of this story forever!

Well, without further ado... let's get the confrontation over with so we can get to the gushy-mushiness!))

Chapter 36: A Lesson In Love

Chikage had been mentally conversing with the resident fox. It wasn't that she could hear him talking to her, she was just talking to herself in her head and pretending that he was giving him advice. So imagine her surprise when she heard her name on the wind, the voice of her beloved laced in the word. The soft, gravelly tone almost brought tears to her eyes. How long had it been since he'd talked to her? About a week and a half. And he had told her not to fall in love.

Such a strange phrase coming from his wind-chapped lips. She didn't understand why he said that but she hadn't been given the chance to make that promise. Good thing too... because it would have been broken before the first word left her lips. She'd been in love with him for so long now, how could she honestly say that she wouldn't fall in love. Once she was in, she couldn't fall out. Every day she'd loved him felt like an eternity of free-falling to her. And even though he'd used her without remorse, those feelings that she felt for him didn't go away.

Perhaps she was insane for believing that someday they would be together, that he could love her eventually. It might never happen. But did that mean that she was supposed to give up all those years of pining away and give her heart to another? She didn't know if she could do that.

"Chikage..."

There it was again. She had to be insane, hearing his harsh voice.

"Turn around."

She looked and her lilac eyes widened. He was there, behind her, staring at her! She slowly stood up, almost afraid but never of him. Instead, she felt that if she moved too fast, he would disappear like a mirage that disappeared when you reached out to it. "G-Gaara...?" Her voice was a mere whisper on the wind. She pushed her reddish-brown hair out of her face so she could see him more clearly.

The red-haired young man didn't disappear right then and there. He was back! Everything that was holding her back snapped like a twig as she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his body. She was shaking from the force of her emotions and tears fell from her eyes and onto his shirt.

Gaara stood stock-still while Chikage held onto him like her life depended on it. He'd never been hugged and he was amazed that his sand hadn't reacted as it had in the past. The demon-vessel had been expecting an attack of some sort, not... not this! But it did feel nice, someone running to him instead of away from him. His arms slowly moved around her until he noticed the tears. The scent of tears were even stranger. She wasn't afraid of him- the tears of fear held a certain scent that he knew well. These were different. "Chikage... why are you crying?"

She sniffed slightly and answered, "I'm sorry... I missed you. That's all."

He stiffened up again. "You missed me? Even after what I did?"

The lilac-eyed female moved away and gave him a watery glare. "Don't get me wrong... I'm not happy about that. Everything that I know to be true tells me that I should be furious with you. I should start yelling at you for using me. You raped me, Gaara. And even if I love you, NOTHING gave you the right to take my innocense until I was ready to give it to you." Her glare lessened slightly as more tears fell. "But I can't turn off my feelings. When you turned me away after doing that to me... I felt sad that you didn't want me. Then you told me that you were leaving and not to fall in love. But Gaara, why did you say that? I don't understand. Why did you leave Suna?"

The raccoon-male sighed and shut his eyes against her piercing gaze. "I have a friend... in Konoha. He was supposed to help me learn. But in the end, he couldn't teach me a damn thing about..." He growled in frustration. "... l-l-love..."

"You wanted to learn about love? R-really?" Her voice was soft and full of disbelief. "You went on a mission to get love lessons?"

"I don't know anything about that. You know my past, you know that I've never had anything like that." He turned his head away, a soft blush on his cheeks. He was trying to hide it but failed miserably.

Chikage started giggling softly before it got louder and more prominent. After a minute of trying to keep it down, it burst forth in hearty rolls. She had no idea when the last time she'd felt so... so good! So happy! Oh, how wonderful it was to laugh again and actually mean it instead of trying to appease the people who asked what was wrong.

But Gaara wasn't too happy about it. "What?" he roared, his face bright red as he tried to shake the laughter out of her. "Stop laughing!" God, what the Hell was going on with her?

She tried to stop but it was a slow process that wasn't being helped by that shaking. Eventually, she was done and her smiled remained. "Ga-a-a-a-aar-r-raaaa... st-too-t-t-too-o-oppp sh-sh-sha-akk-king-ing m-m-me-e-e-e..."

He complied... when he was damn-well ready. But comply he did.

She was breathing hard, her face flushed, her smile about to crack her face in half. "Gaara... why didn't you just ask me?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you ask me what love was like? I'd been telling you how much I love you all this time and you've been mocking me. You used my love as an excuse to have sex with me but you never knew what love was. So why not ask me?"

"I didn't know... I mean, I knew but... what does it take to know that you are... like that? What are the qualifications of love?"

"Well, there's no real qualifications. Do you feel anything towards me? Tell me how you feel."

Gaara bit his lip in irritation. Didn't girls share feelings? Was she trying to turn him into a girl? He shook his head and decided to give it a try. After all, you don't love someone for so long and not come back with anything to show for it. "You make me feel sick... and warm. It's odd but I don't think that it's a bad thing. At least I haven't thrown up yet because of it. But... I don't know."

"You sound confused." He nodded and she continued talking. "I'll tell you what I feel. You may not feel the same but I feel the same warmth. Worms wiggle around in my stomach instead of butterflies fluttering. I want to know if you're having a good day or when you're having a tough time, I want to know what's wrong so that I can try to make you feel better. Even if I can't do anything to help, I'd like to be there for you. I want to see you smile, wipe your tears away when you do get sad, hold you when you want to be held, support you even if you don't need my help. Simply put... I love you."

((Wow... what does Gaara think about that? I've never been in love so all my sappy blathering comes from romance novels and other amazing fanfics that I'd found online. So until next time, read and review, my friends!))


End file.
